


Hardenshipping 30 Day Challenge

by OtakuAngelD



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Age Differences, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Crossdressing, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, First Times, Fluff and Smut, Frotting, Hand Jobs, Hotdogging, Insults, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Masterbation, Mocking, PTSD, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scratching, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sounding, Spanking, Tickling, WAFF, male male sex, more to follow as chapters progress, orbshipping - Freeform, possessive, punishment kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 56,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuAngelD/pseuds/OtakuAngelD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Days, 30 prompts. 30 moments of Hardenshipping. Each chapter will contain the specific prompt as well as warnings for each part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Cuddling(naked)

**Author's Note:**

> Maxie thinks about Archie as they Cuddle.

Lazy afternoons like this were so hard to come by. There was always so much to do and so little time. There were places to go. People to see. Legendary Pokemon to find. But his search for Groudon could wait, just a little longer. Groudon had been there for centuries, he could wait just a few more hours. Just a few more hours where he could lay like this and pretend the man he was with wasn’t his enemy.

Sort of hard to think of things like bitter rivalries and differences in more than just opinions when he was pressed against that hard, warm chest. When that powerful arm was looped softly around him. When he placed his cheek against a firm, warm chest and could hear the strong, steady beating of a heart and feel the rising and the falling with each contented breath, much like the rising and falling of the tides that this man he was pillowed against loved.

Maxie shifted a little, to glance upwards. It was an awkward position for him. He was so much taller than Archie. To remain comfortably where he wanted, he had to curl up a little, twining his legs around Archie’s. He didn’t think Archie minded. Not that he could tell. Archie was still asleep. Even with Maxie’s really poor vision, glasses having been removed before a vigorous bout of lovemaking, he could clearly see this man. He sometimes thought that no matter how blind he got, Archie would always be sharp and vivid in his gaze.

Archie was smiling in his sleep. It made Maxie chuckle a little. That last orgasm must have really tired the man out. He reached up, lightly running a knuckle over the man’s cheek, feeling the course scratch of his beard, remembering how it felt between his thighs earlier. Even with this mass of dark hair about his face, it struck Maxie just how young Archie looked when he was asleep. It reminded him of how far apart they were in years and it made him feel somewhat like a dirty old man, taking advantage of Archie’s youthful energy, robbing him of his best years.

It was a thought only shortly pondered. Achie nuzzled against his fingers and he heard a murmured, “Love ya…” The arm about him tightened just a little.

Maxie smiled into one firm pectoral and he let his hand return, resting next to him, lightly combing through thick, course chest hair, petting the man under him. He knew awake, Archie would never say those words to him. They were too different and there was too much at stake to ever admit to such a human failing as love. But right here, right now, pressed against this warm, strong body, Maxie knew it to be true. In his heart of hearts, he knew Archie did love him.

He pressed a small kiss to where he was laying. “I love you too.” He whispered back. He did. With a passion that burned hotter than Mount Chimney. But these were words that could never be said to Archie. Not while he was awake. Not yet. Maybe someday he would.

For now, he just had to be content to lie in this man’s arms, stripped naked of everything but his feelings, and know that for a while, they could just be Archie and Maxie and nothing more than that. Perhaps one day, when he located Groudon, they could be like this all the time.

That sweet thought followed him as he finally closed his eyes to allow sleep to take him. Drifting, he felt a soft kiss to the top of his head. He heard that deep gruff voice say those words again. “I love ya, Maxie…” Later, he would ponder if the younger man had been awake this whole time, quietly enjoying the hands stroking against him as they lay here together. For now, he just needed rest, held tightly in the arms of the man who loved him. Of the man he loved back.


	2. Day 2 - Kissing Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie enjoys kissing every part of Maxie, especially his freckles

Maxie lay under him, hands fisting into sheets, desperate not to grab onto him. He thought it was sort of cute. The “Great Maxie” reduced to a quivering mess of hormones, just from a few kisses. Archie supposed he was just lucky that his lover was so damned sensitive.

It was no wonder he wore all those cloths. Pale, perfect skin stretched out under him. Well, at least Archie thought it was pretty perfect. Even as he pressed another warm kiss to another freckle. He could hear Maxie’s breath shudder. 

He knew the redhead hated them. Hated his freckles. Did everything to hide them and keep them from getting worse. No sun would touch that skin. He even complained about the lights of the bedroom being too bright, due to Archie’s skylight letting in the sun. Archie didn’t care. He thought they were great. They made the “Great Maxie” human. Made him touchable. He was perfect in his imperfections and Achie enjoyed letting the man know what whenever he could get a chance to.

His mouth moved slowly over Maxie’s lanky frame. Maxie would probably say he was too skinny, but Archie liked it. He liked the feel of those long, elegant limbs under him. His lips pressed against Maxie’s chest, kissing his nipples, one and then the other, slowly purposely dragging his chin across the man’s chest, reveling in the way it made Maxie shudder more. He’d found early in their relationship that Maxie enjoyed the sensation of Archie’s facial hair upon his skin. He had then proceeded to grow his scruff and cultivate it into what it was now. Something he found he liked seeing on himself in the mirror as much as he knew Maxie enjoyed feeling.

He pulled away from his current kissing spot to blow a cold puff of air on one nipple to watch it harden immediately. Below him, Maxie groaned, “Just…get on with it.” Impatient and demanding. Didn’t Maxie know. Archie wasn’t one of his grunts. Archie did what he wanted and right now, he wanted to take his time and enjoy Maxie’s responsive body to the fullest.

"Yeah yeah. Hold yer Rapidashes, Maxie. Don’t rush me." He then started again, kissing his way up the man’s torso to his neck. He considered kissing there. Sucking a hard, red bruise on Maxie’s neck for all the world to see. See if the "Great Maxie" could explain away a huge hickey but when he tried, one of the hands that hand been fisted in sheets made contact over his mouth.

"Don’t you dare."

Even Archie knew there were some things he just didn’t want to push Maxie about. If he wanted sex later, he had to forgo the marking. Pity. He thought Maxie would look good wearing his marks. 

He kissed Maxie’s palm. “All right. All right. I won’t…this time. Geeze. Spoil all my fun.” 

Only he knew the fun had just begun when Maxie’s hand went to the back of his head to help guide it towards his lips. He eagerly went, pressing their mouths together. He loved kissing Maxie. Not just because he was a skilled and eager participant.

Certainly, that helped. It helped that Maxie readily parted his lips to allow his tongue in. It helped and Maxie’s hands went to either side of his jaw to tug unconsciously at his beard to coax him to make it deeper. He liked it because no matter how many times he did it, he could never get enough of it. He could never get enough of the feeling of his tongue sliding against Maxie’s. The wet, lude sounds of open mouths devouring each other. The way that Maxie didn’t just lay there, but actively kissed back, trying to take control though they both knew who would claim final victory.

He could kiss Maxie until he was lightheaded. That was quite a feat, since he did enjoy diving and swimming without aid of a rebreather. He knew Maxie didn’t have that same lung capacity and he always found it ridiculously hot the way the older man gasped for air once they parted.   
He stared down at Maxie, cheeks flushed, kiss bruised lips parted and moist, desperately drawing in air. He was so damn beautiful like this. He lightly slid a thumb over Maxie’s lower lip, allowing him to just breathe. As he did, he smiled a little, “Tropical flavor, Maxie? Really? If you're tryin ta seduce me, it’s already worked.”

He liked how teasing Maxie about his liberal use of chapsticks made the older man flush more. Not that he minded. The lip balm made Maxie’s lips that much softer to kiss, He learned to relish all the different flavors that Maxie came in. Though, he did prefer Maxie flavored the best. Something he proved by wiping away that access lip covering before lowering his mouth again.

Not tropical this time. Completely Maxie. Just how he liked it. 

He could kiss Maxie all night and not get tired of it and if it wasn’t for the growing hardness he felt pressing against him as he did, he might very well have.


	3. Day 3 - First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> years ago, Maxie meets Archie for the first time. The SS Anne becomes the Love Boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Rocket!Verse, with Maxie being part of Team Rocket back in the day.

Maxie was utterly bored out of his mind. He tried in vain to look attentive while Giovanni spoke about further plans to steal pokemon and further in depth about the scientific advancements Rocket was making. It was all good and well, but unlike the other grunts that seemed to hang onto every word, Maxie felt detached.

When he had been at the university, he hadn’t felt this way. He had been full of energy and stupid naive hope. By the end of his college years, it had cooled off somewhat, leaving him feeling tired and disappointed. His only bright spot was a strange friendship he had struck up with a young man named Lysandre. The fellow red head and he seemed cut from the same cloth. They spoke at length about their views and he agreed with Lysandre. There were too few resources for everyone to share and that mythological pokemon were the key to fixing the sad state of the world.

It was Lysandre who had first introduced him to Giovanni. Maxie had been taken in by his power and his horde of scientists and researchers. Through Giovanni, Maxie had hoped to be able to tap the brain trust and find some new evidence on the pokemon he sought. That had been 3 years ago.

He was twenty-four and firmly rooted within Team Rocket, part of their science division. He should have been an Admin by now, he was more strong enough, or perhaps a head scientist or researcher. Instead, he was still a lowly grunt, clad in that hideous black and spouting the motto with the air of a man who would rather die than actually “renounce the evils of truth and love”. He questioned again why he was even doing this. Why he had left his country behind, listened to Lysandre, and traveled to this distant land to suffer under the idiocy that was the lower echelons of Team Rocket.

His answer came once again from his fellow researchers. They too were looking into mythical pokemon. Mew. He sometimes tried to sway their research towards others, but they were dead set on that ridiculous fairy tale creature. Because Giovanni was dead set on it. Who really cared about a fossil of a long dead cat-thing. Maxie was still hoping for something else. A different creature.

But he had already discovered, much to his utter contempt, that these Kanto people seemed to have nothing on the pokemon he had sought since he was small and first saw the cave drawings in Granite Cave during a school trip. Nor did they seem to care for the things he did.

They seemed utterly unconcerned with the fact that there was just not enough land for the people and the pokemon. Here in Kanto, the adjoining Johto and especially in Hoenn. 

Pretty soon, he knew he was just going to have to leave. He doubted anyone would miss him if he skipped out into the night onto S.S. Anne and returned to his homeland. They probably wouldn’t even know he was gone. He had always been sort of a bone of contention, looked on with wonder and with disdain for the strange pokemon he carried.

Once he decided, it was strangely easy. He eagerly put aside the big red R for normal clothing. He decided that when he made his own team, it would be far more fashionable, thought he might keep the red. He liked that color, no matter what the fashion experts in Kalos said about redheads not being able to wear red for fear of it clashing. He left no notes, only taking his pokemon. His poochyena, zubat and numel. Pokemon that the Kanto Rocket members had tried many times unsuccessfully to take from him. Imagine, teammates, stealing from one another! It wasn’t his fault that Kanto was so terribly behind the times in their pokedexes.

He snuck away into the night, pleased with himself to finally be out on his own once again. Already thinking of how and where he had to go once he returned home. He would need to start making him own team. A group that could help him search for the legendary land god he wished so badly to find. Like minded individuals that could help him in his cause to make a world where humans and pokemon had all the space that needed to live.

Sneaking aboard SS Anne was slightly harder than he anticipated. Even in the dead of the night there were Sailors were on deck with their horrible water pokemon and the occasional machop. While he didn’t have much to fear from them, he didn’t want his escape to be noticed. He was certain that the Looker Organization would love to get their hands on former Team Rocket members. Plus he didn’t wish to be thrown overboard for stowing away. 

Imagine the Great Maxie, stowing away on a luxury cruise! He would never hear the end of it and that would follow his team forever if that happened. He hated boats enough to not allow that to be tacked on.  
At least the ship was known to sail all the way around the world. Eventually, they would end up at his port of call. He just had to endure until then.

He managed to get all the way to the door of the ship before he head the voice behind him. “Avast, ye landlubber! Who goes there! Where’s your ticket!”

….land lubber? You had to be joking! He turned, utterly unamused. Did none of these Sailors possess an indoor voice? His hands went behind his back and he did his best to rendition of what he had seen from Giovanni, when the Rocket leader was about to punish his subordinates, glaring over his glasses like he owned the place and everyone there. “No one of any interest and my ticket is in my room.” It was an easy lie and he was certain it would work. Sailors weren’t really known for their intelligence.

"I don’t think so. I’ve seen everyone on this ship. An you ain’t one of them." The owner of the voice stepped closer, into the dim light of the doorway he was trying to get into. It struck Maxie that this wasn’t some idiot sailor. For such a big voice to belong to a boy… A teen that looked nothing like the normal sailors that usually stayed topside. Dark skinned with the start of what promised to be a truly magnificent beard, with a body… Well, Maxie was certain that even with those muscles the kid would grow even stronger, some day. He might have been staring, eyeing the kid little. His excuse was that he was sizing the boy up. It was just coincidence that Maxie found him slightly aesthetically pleasing.

"Listen boy, I’m not someone to trifle with. Return to your duties and we’ll forget this ever happened."

The teen scowled and a hand went to his belt to snatch a pokeball from it. So that was how it was going to be. Maxie sighed. Battles were so tedious. He just wanted to go in, find an empty cabin and claim it for himself for the remainder of his journey home. A journey he suspected would take a few months, if not longer, depending on how many ports the SS Anne stopped at.

"I’m the one that you shouldn’t mess with! Don’t underestimate a pirate!" He threw the first of his balls. Maxie’s bored look tured to slightly amusement at how much force and vigor the boy put behind that throw. It was like he was pitching a baseball.

He was even more amused by his words. A pirate? Was that what this boy thought he was? Adorable. But little boys needed to stop playing pretend. A lesson needed to be taught. He was about to school this headstrong teen in what it was to challenge the Great Maxie…a title that Maxie was coming to like calling himself.

He moved his arms from behind him to take one of his own. Who best… Poochyena or Numel… Either one would surely cause quite a bit of confusion for the would-be pirate. His face returned to it’s previously utterly bored look and he casually tossed his own with a flick of the wrist. It was already done, the winner already decided, so why expend the energy seeming like he cared. Pokemon battles that weren’t a challenge were simply not worth his time.

There was light and the pokemon emerged from the ball. His numel and… Maxie blinked and blinked again. Was that… There was no mistaking it. That was a carvana. He was at a type disadvantage, but more than that, how did this boy get hold of a carvana? No Kanto resident should even know what one was, let alone possess and battle with it.

It seemed that the boy was equally dumbfounded by his little camel.  
For a long moment, he just stared, trying to make sense of it all, his numel looking back at him, waiting for a command. But then the teen was grinning at him like a madman. His finny little friend vanished back onto the ball which he was returning to his side. “Hoenn? Yer from Hoenn? Where? I’m from Pacifidlog town.”

Of course he was. Of course someone who imagined himself a pirate would have grown up in a little shanty town utterly surrounded by the sea. The thought alone chilled Maxie to the bone. He didn’t think he’d be able to handle it. It was going to hard enough on this ship. 

Beyond that, it seemed meeting someone from the same country had distracted from the battle. Fair enough. Maxie hadn’t wanted to battle anyway. Besides, perhaps he could use this to his advantage. “Verdanturf. Outside isn’t the best place for this. Perhaps… do you have a cabin on board?”

"Nah. I sleep outside. I like the smell of the sea and the feel of the salty air against my face."

Barbaric. Also, that killed that idea. But he had his previous plan. “Well, then I’ll just return to mine. You’re welcome to come along.” As much as he’d rather spend the trip alone, it might be good to have a fellow country man to fill him in on what he had missed back in Hoenn. 

Relieved, the boy didn’t stop him from heading inside. He was more relieved when the boy didn’t follow him, despite his offer. It meant he could try doorways until he found an empty room to claim for himself. He settled himself in for the very long voyage home.

Days dragged together and the seas grew rough, the SS Anne being hit by storm after storm. Not even a few weeks at sea and Maxie found himself leaning over the railing far too many times. His terrible seasickness witnessed by that young dark teen, who seemed to always be just nearby when he emerged from the bowels of the ship of ritually feed the Mantine. Sometimes, he could feel the teens eyes on him, burning into his back. 

Other times, the boy would just walk right up with him and talk while Maxie lost whatever remained of his day’s meal. His boisterous nature was quite the opposite of Maxie’s usual reserve and he started to find he didn’t mind the company when he wasn’t retching. 

He found he enjoyed it even more when late one evening, when the sea had turned particularly angry, the boy found his cabin and gave him some sea sickness medicine and lightly rubbed his back. His hands large and warm, caressing his spine. That night and many consecutive ones after, he wouldn’t return topside, but would stay with Maxie, holding his hair back and stroking while Maxie made new friends with the nearest waste basket.

When he was done and had nothing more to lose, he lay there and the boy lay next to him, looking at him like he was seeing him for the first time. There would be silence and then the younger male spoke. But his words were hushed instead of their normal volume. “It’s like Kyogre is out there and knows I’m comin home…”

Very very full of surprises.

"You know about Kyogre? What about Groudon?" This was the first time since leaving Hoenn that Maxie had spoken to anyone other than the Rocket researchers about the primal beasts. His previous seasickness was suddenly forgotten.

The boy sat up and beamed a smile at Maxie that made his heart melt. They talked throughout the entire storm, mostly the boy, telling him all about stories of Kyogre and about how all life came from the sea and about how he wanted more than anything to create a world much like Maxie often thought of, though perhaps with a few less people that Maxie approved of. It was all very sweet and Maxie had felt a strong kinship with the lad, despite having not saying much himself. They had fallen asleep like that, in bed together, though when Maxie awoke the next day, the teen had already vacated. 

After that, over the next month, the teen came to his cabin often, to talk to him. When he didn’t feel like talking, just to spend time with him, watching Maxie read quietly. Sometimes, when Maxie was feeling generous, he would tell the boy something about himself. Never anything about Team Rocket, but other things. About the glass maker and the volcanic ash that fell like snow. About learning to play the flute, quite badly, he added. About how he came to get his numel. About University, deep in the heart of the Kalos reagon. 

He learned that the lad’s name was Archie. He learned that he really enjoyed Archie’s company. His ready laugh and his rough manners. He found he didn’t even mind the smell of the ocean that Archie brought in with him. He also found that he actually missed Archie when he didn’t come see him. Even a day seemed too long. He found that he missed Archie’s company enough that he actually ventured out of his cabin to go and find him.

Usually, he found the teen playing around in the SS Anne’s pool with his little dangerous fish. Achie seemed to adore that beast and many other pokemon too. He had been simply beautiful when he had seen a pod of wailmer alongside the cruise ship, gasping in delighted surprise, watching them until he could no longer see them. But when Archie was in the pool, Maxie would sit near by, sure to be under the shade of an umbrella so not as to get burned and watch the spectacle. Telling himself he was only interested in how the two interacted and not in how water rolled off dark, thick muscles. Telling himself he wasn’t growing attached to the younger man. Too much younger.

Even if he was attracted, the conventional rule of thumb was half one’s age plus seven. He had asked Archie his age over dinner one evening to find that he had been painfully right. He felt old, looking at this male ten years younger than himself. So even if he did start wanting him, Maxie could not allow it. He couldn’t allow himself to be attracted to a sixteen year old. 

Besides, once the ship reached port, they would separate and that would be that. Even if he did act on his baser desires, nothing would come of it. And while that thought might have been reason enough for others to just go for it, Maxie was not others. He actually did care about things like one night stands. He had some morals for a man who had spent the last five years of his life in Team Rocket. Even so, he could allow himself enjoy looking and keep those dirtiest of thoughts to himself. The ship would reach Hoenn waters soon enough.

Until then he decided it was all right to enjoy Archie’s companionship. He did his best to spend as much time as he could much with Archie. More than he would have considered in his first weeks on board. He treated the teen to more dinners, even managing to intimidate his way in the Gentleman’s dining area, amused by the way the hoity toity stuffed shirts reacted to his uncouth pirate. Even though Archie loved to point out that he was a just as stiff and superior acting.

From the teen, he didn’t mind the mouth. It was just another of Archie’s charms.

He even ventured to do double battles with him when normally. Maxie wouldn’t bother when new passengers and trains came aboard. Archie was a brilliant, passionate pokemon battler. It amused Maxie to no end that they even had two of the same pokemon. Poochyena and zubat. Maxie had a feeling that Archie would get his little cave dweller to like him enough to become a crobat some day. Archie just had a way with pokemon like that. Something that Maxie sometimes felt envious of. He doubted his would ever go beyond golbat stage.

When they won, and they seemed to win every time, Archie would loop a strong arm about him and hug him to his side and tell the losers that they should know better than to battle against the “Great Maxie” and “Pirate Captain Archie”.

That arm felt too nice and his side felt colder when Achie let go.

Achie had even managed to get him off ship for one of the ports of call. His reasoning was that having gone to college there, Maxie should know the Kalos region better. He had agreed because it meant a few days without the ground under his feet swaying.

He considered contacting Lysandre, to ask him about his own advances in his search for…Yvetal was it? But he found himself distracted by the eagerness of the young man to explore this new and strange place. He allowed himself to be swept into Archie’s current and be dragged along, finding it hard impossible not to spoil the boy. Something he could now actually do, as those shipside battles had earned him quite a bit of money.

He’d even managed to get Archie into one of those specialty boutiques. It had to be hard for the poor boy to wear the same thing all the time. A proper pirate needed the proper clothing. Perhaps it had been a mistake to let Archie pick the outfit. That blue wet suit he chose left nearly nothing to the imagination, especially with the way Archie insisted on leaving it unzipped nearly to his navel to show off his well muscled chest starting to gather a dusting of dark hair.

He allowed Archie to walk with him arm and arm, strolling down the beach, looking for shells in the sand. That evening, when they had returned to the SS Anne. Maxie surprised his young friend with one last souvenir of their shore leave. 

"Archie. Turn around and close your eyes."

"What? You want to stare at my ass without me knowing or something."

"No…Nothing of the sort."

"Ya know, Maxie, I don’t mind if ya did…"

"What?"

"Stare at my ass… I like it when ya look at me."

Maxie sighed. “Just do as I ask, Archie…” Finally, the teen capitulated and did what Maxie wanted. He tried not to think about what Archie had just said. What he had just given him permission to do. He had to stay strong and not let himself be seduced by a kid who probably didn’t even realize what he did to Maxie.

Carefully, with deft fingers, he placed the heavy necklace he had bought while Archie had been in the changing room around the boy’s neck. He deftly steered the youth to a mirror. “You can open your eyes now.”

The reflection of Archie when he saw the gift… The little look of surprise, it was more than Maxie had hoped for. He remained behind the teen, wrapping arms about him to hold up the heavy golden trinket dangling from the chain, to let Archie see it better. “Every decent pirate captain needs an anchor.” He whispered and dropped a small, unconscious kiss against Archie’s neck before backing away.  
"What do you think?"

Maxie didn’t get a verbal answer. Instead, he was tackled by the youth, rough lips seeking his, hands desperately trying to get under his shirt to touch him. He was kissing back before he knew it, his own hand reaching to that wetsuit zipper and pulling it down. Rolling them over so that it was Archie pressed into the bed. Archie getting kissed deeply. Archie moaning his name and asking him to…touch. To kiss. To do…something. Archie didn’t seem to know what and Maxie felt a little awful that he wanted to corrupt this boy.

He tried to pull away. Too young. He couldn’t. Archie just clung to him harder and murmured, “Please. Please Maxie.” He looked at the boy, flushed from his kisses and needy and he resolve broke.

He tried to be gentle for Archie, he truly did. He knew it had to hurt for the inexperienced, but no matter how slow he went, Archie demanded more. Wanted more. Egged him on with youthful enthusiasm until he forgot who was supposed to be guiding who. Forgot he was even supposed to care about 10 years of difference when that dark, perfect body clenched around him, taking his every thrust eagerly. When blunt nails dragged down his back, he found he didn’t care about that either. All that mattered was the teen under him. At that moment, not even finding Groudon mattered. His one and only priority was bringing this boy to his first of many orgasms.

They made love three times that evening. Achie was insatiable and had teenaged stamina on his side and Maxie could no longer deny himself what he wanted. What he knew he had probably wanted since the first time the boy had come into his cabin to soothe him during one of his lowest moments.

After, Archie stopped sleeping topside completely, contented to snuggle against him at night, basking in the glow of the sex they shared. He almost regretted knowing they would be in Slateport soon. He suddenly didn’t want this cruise to end. Even though he hated the sea, he found himself wishing that the ship could take a little longer, just so he could have more time with Archie. But in the end, reality trumped wishes.

He supposed he would have to leave the same way he had come, sneaking into the night. He started packing while Archie was in the pool and wondered, almost bitterly if Archie would even care if he didn’t say goodbye. He was probably just some teenage fling. A willing older man for Archie to experiment with with no consequences and no need to see again after landfall.

Once everything was prepared, he waited until right during dinner hour. Archie never missed dinner. He crept onto the main deck. He’d take a lifeboat and no one would be the wiser. He made it just out the door when he heard that familiar, nostalgic call. “Avast, landlubber! Who goes there! Where’s your ticket!”

He closed his eyes tightly, praying for strength to see this though. He then heaved a sighed and turned to look at Archie, standing there, looking…hurt. That crestfallen look on his handsome face stabbed Maxie deeply. He wanted nothing more than to hold the boy close and tell him things would be all right. But they weren’t and they wouldn’t be. He wasn’t going to lie to Archie now to make things easier on himself. 

"So, you’re going to go without even saying goodbye?"

Were those…tears. “Achie, I…”

The boy was advancing now and Maxie felt himself backing up until his back hit the door he had just left through. Though he was crying. Maxie had never seen the boy more intimidating; looking more like the man he would one day grow up to be. “Don’t, Maxie. Just don’t. I don’t wanna hear it. I just wanna here one thing out of you.”

Archie was so close now. He smelled of the sea, the way a pirate should. “And what’s that? I don’t have time for games right now.” He had to get off the ship before it reached port. He had to leave before closeness to this man weakened his resolve.

One hand went to either side of his head, trapping him there. Archie was shorter than him, but at the moment, it suddenly didn’t matter. It didn’t matter because Archie’s chapped lips were against his, kissing him sloppily. It was that day after they left port in Kalos all over again. He kissed back without a second thought, desperately not wanting to lose the sensation he had grown to really love.

When Archie pulled away he whispered, breathless, “Say you’ll take me with you. We’ll look for them together. Groudon and Kyogre. You and me. We can make our own gang. I bet a lot of people would join us. We can call ourselves Team Global or something… cause we’re going change the whole world for the better.”

Maxie found himself agreeing. Mostly because there was a hot, hard body against his and the kiss had made his brain a little numb to anything but thoughts of how much he wanted Archie. Still wanted him, despite the fact that he had been about to just leave him behind. 

Maxie found himself relenting. He wrapped his arms about Archie’s broad shoulders and leaned down to kiss him. To guide him as to what a proper kiss should be as he had that night that seemed so long ago. When he parted, he could feel the teen panting and he could feel the hardness pressed against his thigh. He considered grabbing Archie and pulling him back to that cabin. Of stripping him bare and cementing their newly created team with his body. But he knew they couldn’t. 

He pressed another kiss to the younger man’s mouth and forced himself to pull away. “Then get to the lifeboat, you. We should reach land before this ship does. Then we can start recruiting.” He could also start to really enjoy this young man’s company. He was certain that Archie would be a ready and eager student of everything he wanted to teach him, in pokemon or otherwise. He knew that they would become powerful Global Leaders together. Leaders. Partners. Lovers. Sea and Land tied together by the bonds of flesh. With the Great Maxie and the Pirate Captain Archie at the helm, Maxie saw nothing but good things for the future of mankind.


	4. Day 4 - Masterbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie has some "him" time while thinking about Maxie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some dark thoughts and suggested slavery mentioned. If this is troubling, skip on to Day 5.

The flickering light of the television threw dim shadows across the room. In his large chair, Achie sighed and sunk further down. He was about three seconds from throwing the remote control across the room. 100s of channels and absolutely nothing! He shut it off instead and focused on the smaller device near by.

Normally, he might find something on the BuzzNav. It usually carried better news than the actual news. The BuzzNav seemed full of nothing tonight. Once more, he felt a little cross. He had been sort of hoping for something. Some news about Team Magma.

After that idiot had gone and done that, gone and nearly destroyed the world, Magma had disappeared. That dirt loving psychopath had just…gone. It left a lot more room for Aqua to work but it also made things harder. Now, more and more agencies were on the look out for Eco Terrorists. Leave it to that damn Maxie to make his job so much harder.

Leave it to that glasses wearing, red haired ass to just fall off the face of the earth!

He didn’t want to admit it, but Archie wanted to see him. Wanted to know that he was okay. Wanted to grab him by the collar of that ridiculous coat and shake him, giving him a good harsh talking to about how fucking cowardly it was to hide. Maxie had fucked the world up! Sure, it hadn’t gone too far and things would quickly return to normal, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that that pompous, stick-up-the ass know-it-all had ruined everything.

Maxie had taken his chance at Kyogre away by finding Groudon first. Maxie had stolen that awesome submarine and then painted it to look like a camerupt. A fucking camerupt! Camels didn’t swim! Maxie had done all the things that Archie had been planning for years, just the way he would have done them.

That was what made Archie the most angry. Because, watching, he saw just how foolish his plans had been, seeing how they had bitten Maxie on the ass so hard.

And such a nice ass too…

No. No. He was supposed to be mad at the Magma leader. But it was difficult to be when he allowed his mind to wonder even a little. Wonder, once again, to if Maxie was okay. If he was out there, somewhere, working on a way to make amends for what he had done. If he was feeling sad or guilty or lonely. Though with the likes of Courtney and that fan-boy of his, Tabitha, Archie doubted the last greatly. Though thinking about short, portly Tabitha keeping his Maxie company filled Archie with a deep, angry jealousy that rivaled the savagery that Groudon had shown.

His Maxie. His! And he wished for anything that the man would come back already.

Archie missed him. Archie missed the scent of his nasty cigarettes, clinging to his cloths. He missed the way Maxie pushed up his glasses, all nerdy when he thought it was cool and condescending. He missed how Maxie felt, soft and warm, not hard and worn like he was. He bet even now, in hiding, the man did his utmost to avoid the light of day on his skin.

If he closed his eyes, he could imagine it. Imagine what Maxie looked like. What he was doing right now. He’d have to be in normal cloths. Nothing red. No turtlenecks or fancy stockings under shorts. He stripped his mental Maxie of those things.

His hand slid down to his pants, loosening his belt. They dipped inside to lightly start rubbing his groin. Trying hard to imagine what sort of clothing he might be in right now. Knowing Maxie, he wasn’t in his pajamas yet. That left so many choices.

He filtered through them, lingering on each image as it crossed his imagination, the hand in his pants moving a little more firmly, rubbing his cock to semi-hardness. However, try as he might, he found he lacked the imagination to picture Maxie in anything but the uniform. It left him with one option.

Mental Maxie was now before him in blue. Blue and white striped socks up those too long legs. Lose, ragged pants barely held up by his lack of hips and secured by a prayer and the little black sash. Too tight shirt that showed how rail thin he was, so tight that Archie could picture the spots on his chest where his nipples poked out against the fabric a little, body unused to wearing so little after being clad head to toe in basically a crimson sweater. Black gloves on elegant hands. No bandana though. It was a shame to hide all that red hair. The blue made it stand out so vividly.

His cock was fully erect now at the thought of the Great Maxie clad in the clothing of one of Aqua’s grunts.

He eased his dick from his pants to get better area to work, hand sliding over it easily, eyes closing, breath coming in shorter huffs.

When Maxie came back Archie was going to make him wear it. Going to make him start at the bottom of Team Aqua and work his way back up. He had to earn his spot. The idea of Maxie fighting for his old place, right next to him, was deeply erotic. He could imagine the normally stoic man coming to life more and more as a member of Team Aqua until he was just as open about his passions and his feelings as the rest of his crew.

Besides, as a grunt, Archie would get to boss the man around. Make him do things. What wasn’t to like about that? Order him to make coffee. Order him to take out the Mightenas. Order Maxie to suck his cock. Not an order he’d ever give to an actual grunt, but his body seemed to really like the idea. He felt his dick pulse under his short, quickening strokes.

Oh, the things he would make Maxie do before he was forgiven.  
He might even forget about grunt and make a new position, just for Maxie. So Grunt. Admin. Bed mate. Like First Mate, only with a lot more sex. That would require a new outfit.

His hand slid easier now, fingers going up to play at the tip of his prick, gathering up the little beads of liquid. Something…Maxie. Those stocking stayed, silk now to emphasise those long gorgeous legs. Back in shorts. Shorts that barely covered anything and could easily be removed. No shirt now. Bare chested, all creamy white against his dark sheets. A bandana. Archie’s personal one, tried about his neck like a scarf…or a collar.

He thrust hard up into his hand. Yes. A collar. After what Maxie had done, he’d have to be that way. Kept on a short leash. Only allowed out and about when Archie was there to make sure he didn’t do anything world altering. The rest of the time, he’d have to remain here, in Archie’s room, half naked and waiting for him.

Archie bit down on his lower lip to keep from moaning the man’s name. He was close. So so close. He could feel it growing, pooling in the pit of his stomach. His mind was about to provide him with Maxie in nothing but Archie’s anchor when the closed circuit monitor for security blinked on.

Opening pleasure haised eyes, Archie tired to focus. His hand was still pumping his cock. Not even the Looker showing up at their secret base was going to stop him from coming! Only it wasn’t the cops. At the mouth of the base stood the redhead he had been thinking about. Dressed in far too big flannels and torn jeans, bowing to his cameras in humble apology. Behind him, Courtney and Tabatha stood, looking both tired and wary.

Archie’s back arched sharply and he cried out, cock spurting, covering his hand and the monitor in thick ropes of semen. It splashed on the image of Maxie’s face and the sight made Archie come all that much harder, unable to stop his growling of the man’s name.

Spent, he grabbed some tissues to quickly wipe up before tucking himself away. The Grunts were already on their way to ask him what to do about the sudden arrival.

Archie situated himself, certain to keep the dark net he wore in place over his lap to hide any residual hardness when he gave his orders. Let Maxie and only Maxie in and find him an Aqua uniform. Then to leave them alone so he could hear Maxie’s terms of surrender.


	5. Day 5 - Blowjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie thinks that Maxie works too much and decides he needs a distraction

"What are you doing here?” Maxie demanded. He looked up from his stacks and stacks of paperwork and research to stare at his rival. “Don’t you have anything better to do than show up and bother me?”  
His tone was cross and there were the start of dark bags under his glasses. He probably hadn’t slept or even relaxed since the last time Archie had visited him. Really, the guy could get wound up so tightly in the span of a few weeks.

"Nope. Can’t think of a thing." Archie announced, boldly walking around and plopping his butt right on the edge of Maxie’s desk, certain to scatter the man’s papers everywhere by doing so. He knew that Maxie was a total neat freak and a little disorder drove him nuts. Maxie didn’t do messes and chaos. It made Archie wonder why the man put up with him. He was a walking mess, sowing chaos in his wake. His favorite place to make messes was around Maxie. He always got so cute when he was trying to keep calm.

"Oh, I can think of numerous things that would require your attention other than myself. Getting off my desk for starters. It’s not a chair."

"How about no." Archie stated, almost playfully. "I like it up here. I finally get to be taller than you. And that means I get to do things like this."

Maxie’s grumbled of “Don’t be ridiculous” was cut off by lips against his. Archie’s perch on his deck making it so that neither of them had to shift all that much in order to fit together. When Archie pulled away, he had a little smile on his face. Smiling at how red faced Maxie got. At how he sputtered indignantly.

"Don’t think for one moment that just because you kiss well that I’m going to allow you to interrupt my work. I should call my underlings in right now and have you tossed out into the volcano. See how eager you are then."

Archie just laughed then, loudly causing Maxie to lean in this time to hush him. pressing a finger against Archie’s lips. “Not so loud. You know you aren’t supposed to be welcome here.” Just like Maxie knew he wasn’t supposed to be welcome in the Aqua hideout. But it seemed regardless of how much decorum and distant rivalry they had, certain rules were meant to be broken.

Archie smiled slowly and let his tongue flick out to lick over the finger causing Maxie to pull it back with a disgusted noise. “Ugh! What are you, a growlithe? You need to get out.”

"Actually, I think what I need to do is this." Archie leaned forwards again to take another kiss. Slower, longer, leaning more weight on his hands so that he could get more pressure on their connection. He bit at Maxie’s lower lip and tugged at it to be allowed in, so that he could twine their tongues together until Maxie was breathless and less inclined to want to kick him out.

Archie pulled away, smirking, his thumb sliding across his lips, pleased by the way they slightly parted to take the tip on his thumb in. “Just what the doctor ordered, right? You already look a lot less stressed. Just needed a little Archie time.”

Maxie always looked so adorable when he was annoyed. He huffed at Archie. “Where did you get your doctorate?”

"School of hard knocks." He answered and slid off Maxie’s desk, taking more papers with him, accidently knocking the small concealed button as he moved. He was about to kiss Maxie again. Only there were suddenly loud alarms and flashing lights.

"You idiot!" Maxie declaired. "You hit the panic button! They’ll come rushing in soon."

Of course Maxie would have something as paranoid as a panic button. A hand on on his head and Maxie was pushing him hard. “Down! Hide. They can’t find you here.” Archie wondered what would be so bad about the grunts finding him trying to make out with the boss and then realize how his own people would react if Maxie was in his place.

He allowed himself to be shoved under the desk, Maxie quickly sitting again, leaning to scoop up his fallen papers and whispered a him. 

"Shhh… Don’t make a sound." Then Maxie’s face was gone and Archie found himself face to face with Maxie’s legs, clad in those red thermal stocking things. Maxie’s shorts, hinting at the fact that Archie’s kisses hadn’t not affected him.

Archie smiled wickedly when he heard the door fly open and the somewhat robotic tone of Courtney fill the room. Maxie was pushing the panic button fervently, trying to make it stop. “Boss? Is everything alright in here?”

"Everything is fine, Courtney. I was merely swatting a bug and accidently hit the button. It’s nothing to be concerned with."

A bug was he? Well, if he was a bug, he was a weedle, cause he was going to be wheedling his way into those shorts. Still smirking, Archie shifted under the dex and reached for Maxie’s pants, sneaking his hands up the leg, feeling a small shiver. 

"A bug sir?"

"A very persistent." Maxie kicked him under the table when his hand reached their prize in those shorts and fingertips stroked his half-hard dick. "bug." Despite the kicking, his legs spread a little. Really, that man protested too much and too loudly.

"Should I bring you some repel then?"

"Yes, please do. Thank you for checking with me, Courtney."

Archie continued to touch the man, feeling him come alive in his hand. He heard the young woman leave and Maxie’s face was under the desk again, hissing at him. “What do you think you’re doing under there!”

Archie laughed. “So, talking to bugs now?”

Maxie glared at him and tried to kick him again. “Don’t take that tone with me. And get your hands off that. Quit it.”

"What if I don’t wanna…" He didn’t really think Maxie didn’t want him to either. As much as Maxie might act otherwise, Archie knew the man was all talk.

"You…you…"

"Boss?" Archie had to remove his hand from inside of Maxie’s shorts to cover his mouth to stop the loud guffaw when Maxie shot upright so quickly that he hit his head on the underside of the desk.

He hissed in pain and sat ramrod straight once again. “Tabitha?”

"The alarm…."

"Didn’t you pass not Courtney on the way out?" His tone was a little more clipped than usual, his annoyance at Archie pointed towards his rotund second in command.

"N…no."

"Ah..I see." Maxie relaxed his tone and Archie took the opportunity to slowly lean forward to unzip those shorts with his teeth. He could smell Maxie’s erection even before he reached in and pulled his cock out. It looked nice, all hard. He leaned in again and took a long hard lick over the tip. Delicious. As delicious as Maxie’s small shudder.

"Well, it was a mistake. Nothing to be concerned with." Maxie’s voice was a little higher than normal.

"Are you sure? You seem a little out of sorts."

"I said I’m fine, Tabitha." His voice fought a groan, cut off by the sudden sensation of Archie’s mouth slowly surrounding his tip and sucking a little. A part of him was happy that his Maxie had such good people, but another part of him was a bit jealous, especially of Tabitha. They got to spend time with Maxie and he didn’t. He wasn’t blind either. He knew that that little guy had some sort of boss-crush on Maxie.

"You seem a bit flush. Are you not well?"

Archie sucked a little harder, pressing his tongue flat against the thick shaft. 

"N..no. No. I’m fine. It’s fine. I’m just…warm. Yes…hmmm..warm…"

Archie would have laughed if he hadn’t taken that moment to swallow Maxie’s dick completely, feeling the hot flesh slide into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat. He heard Maxie groan again a little before he realized his underling was still there.

Probably not his best excuse because Archie already knew, the Great Maxie didn’t get warm. He could stand at the edge of a volcano in his thermal onesie and not break a sweat. But he was sweating now, he bet. Sweating under the concerned stare of his underling and under the teasing bob of Archie’s head as he started back up.

He could hear Tabitha shifting from foot to foot. “Do you want me to open a window for you? I can just go around and help you cool off a little…”

Archie purposely dragged his teeth over the sensitive head and Maxie voice came out a strangled, barely control, all too loud, “NO!” Then more softly. “No. That’s not neccessary, Tabitha. I really am okay.” He could tell that Maxie was losing his valuable control. He could feel the man straining to keep coherent.

Archie pulled back a little, now just lapping at the tip, wrapping his tongue about it, tracing pulsing veins and drawing up that rich salty taste that was Maxie’s precum. He wished he could have better access to the man’s balls or maybe that sweet little asshole of his. See if he could keep calm with a tongue up his ass.

"Are you sure. You know if you need anything…" Was that little Makuhita-man propositioning his Maxie? He wouldn’t have it. Without hesitation, he once more descended on Maxie’s cock, sucking all that much harder. Trying to let Maxie know that no one could make him feel the way Archie could.

He could feel Maxie’s thighs shaking around his head, trying so hard to keep it together. “Nothing. Just…just go…” He was panting now. He was certain the man was nice and flushed now too. 

"Maxie…."

Archie hummed a little, vibrating Maxie’s flesh and was rewarded with a loud cry. “JUST GET OUT!”

He heard Tabitha falling over himself trying to leave. He sort of felt bad for him, but not much. He wasn’t going to let that little punk steal his Maxie from under his nose. He heard the door close again and he smiled around Maxie’s dick when the man peeked under the desk again. His face was very red and the man’s hands went into his short hair.

"You! You are horrible, you know that?!" Maxie moaned the words, hips jerking now, following his mouth. Archie only smiled more, swallowing each time the man moved. "I hate you so…"

"Boss? I got that repel…"

"Damn it! Can’t any of you talk to anyone else!" The man returned, but his hand remained on his head, guiding him. There was no stopping his hips now. No keeping them from moving, using his willing mouth.

"Boss?"

He heard the soft, desperate whine in Maxie’s tone. The man was close.   
"Just…leave it over there. And tell everyone. EVERYONE… that I’m not to be disturbed… You understand, Courtney. No one gets through that door until I say so."

"Understood." Came the mechanical reply.

Archie moved his mouth all the way down until his nose pressed against Maxi’s fly. The door closed and Maxie gave a few more thrusts before he exploded, moaning Archie’s name. Archie eagerly drunk it down. He pulled away slowly, licking his lips, taking the lingering taste with him.

In the chair, Maxie had grown almost boneless. It was a huge difference between his perfect posture. He looked like he had just run a marathon and finally was getting a break. “I hate you.” he huffed.

Archie moved from under the desk. His knees hurt a little from being in that position for so long. He approached and tipped Maxie’s face up a little to kiss him. Letting Maxie taste himself on his lips. “No you don’t. Now, let’s get you really relaxed. You need it.” He knew Maxie wouldn’t argue and that they wouldn’t be bothered any more.


	6. Day 6 - Clothed Getting Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie convinces Maxie to do a contest. Maxie gets a backstage visit from Archie

He paced nervously in the green room. He could hear the audience cheering wildly just beyond the doors. How many were out there? Hundreds probably. A sea of faces. Suddenly, he felt utterly terrified.

It made no sense to be so. How many times had he, the Great Maxie, stood in front of his small army of grunts and made presentations. How many times had he charismatically led his people to victory. This shouldn’t be any different. Be is a pokemon battle, a Magma presentation or a Contest, he would prevail. He was the Great Maxie and he excelled at everything he did!

Even with the mental pep talk, his knees still quaked. Why had he let Archie talk him into this again? Why had he let the man convince him to “live a little” and try one of these confounded Pokemon Contests. It was a ridiculous spectacle for the masses! It was a ridiculous waste of time. It was a ridiculous outfit that he had been provided, very kindly by the young Lisia. It was just, in all manner and form, ridiculous! He swore to Arceus that he was going to get Archie back for this! He would make that pirate pay for this, so help him!

The door to the green room swung open and Maxie felt a cold sweat start. He wasn’t ready yet! He needed more time to prepare. He needed to calm himself. He needed to get ready to step on that stage with his camerupt and show everyone just how smart and amazing and talented the creature truly was.

"Woah. Maxie. Damn…"

Maxie frowned. It was like his thoughts from before had summoned Archie. The man stood in the doorway, just staring at him, his jaw dropped just slightly. Maxie could feel his eyes on him, hot and hungry. 

Maxie crossed his arms over his chest self-consciously. “Don’t just stand in the doorway, Archie. Get in here. What were you, born in a barn.” He huffed.

Archie did so, heading straight towards him. He wished the man would stop staring at him like that.

"You look…you look…"

"Rediculous. I know. You don’t need to remind me." He felt it. He felt so utterly foolish right now. Lisia’s tastes were simply awful. No man his age should ever even remotely attempt those tight red leather pants that clung to him like a second skin or the red mesh shirt that did nothing to hide the flesh underneath it. The jacket was…passable, but Maxie missed his concealing labcoat. He felt underdressed, utterly exposed in the torn leathers. There were too many belts. Too many metal studs. Too much everything. He hated it.

He hated everything about it. He hated it from the heavy boots that added to his already imposing height to the tips of his now overly styled hair. He had almost set his mightyena on the stylist when they had suggested that he put orange and yellow highlights in it. He had been mercifully left with his normal red coif mussed and slightly spiked. It had taken all his willpower not to grab a comb right then and there and put it back into place. How could anyone go around with their hair looking so purposely out of sorts?

Archie was right in front of him now, taking hold of his arms to push them away, to get a better, closer look at him. “Amazing, Maxie. You look fucking amazing. It’s not fair that you always hide how good you look under all those cloths. Shit…I get hard just looking at you like this…”

Maxie let his eyes drift south and indeed there was a indeed a telling bulge in Archie’s pants. 

He didn’t get it. He thought he looked utterly foolish! But here was Archie, looking like he was about to devour him whole, telling him how sexy he was. Showing him with his body how he felt. It was a nice stroke to the ego and one he desperately needed right now. Just like he needed those strong arms around him. He had always found courage within that powerful grasp. He rested his hands on broad shoulders and sighed. “I still think it’s silly…”

He felt Archie’s hands drift lower on his back until the man had two handfuls of leather clad ass. Archie pulled him so close that the front of his pants were squarely against the bulge in Archie’s. “I think it’s amazing. I think you’re amazing.” He rolled his hips a little and breathed into Maxie’s ear. “Feel that, Maxie? Feel that? That guy down there never lies. He knows you’re amazing too.” Another roll of those powerful hips against his and Maxie’s own dick started to stiffen. “And his friend agrees with him.”

"You should listen to him." Archie started to nibble his was down Maxie’s neck. "What I wouldn’t give to fuck you right here, right now. You’re so fucking hot I just can’t help myself. I want you so much."

Maxie was panting now. His own hips were moving as well, shifting against Archie’s, leather against cloth. Barely anything at all between. The sensation was heady and his own hands went down to copy Archie’s, resting on that fine ass, pushing him closer. “And what would you do to me, Archie?” He keened.

Archie’s hips moved quicker now, desperately seeking the friction between them. Maxie followed suit eagerly. The feeling of groin against groin and the sound of Archie’s deep voice full of dirty, tantalizing things bringing a moan to his lips.

"I would strip you bare. I would peel it off, layer by layer until you were naked. I would kiss you all over, every single spot. I’d make sure that hot ass of yours was nice and loose for me."

Maxie was groaning now. Archie’s voice had gone deeper. So much deeper. Full of need and lust. “And…and…” he prompted.

"I would fuck you." Archie ground against him harder. "I would fuck you so hard you wouldn’t be able to walk for days. I’d drive my dick so deep in you. I’d fill you so full you’d never feel right without me in there. I’d pound you into the floor until you were screaming my name so loud the contest fans out there would hear you and know you’re mine. I’d ride you until we both came and then I’d fuck you again and again until you couldn’t live without it."

"Yes…yes…" He’d be damned if he didn’t want that. "Then what…." He was close. So so close.

"Then I’d take you home with me and I’d do you there. I’d lay you down softly. I’d make love to you all night. I’d tire you out so much that you’d sleep until noon in my arms." He could hear Archie’s voice straining with restraint.

Just…a little more. “A…archie…”

"I’d make you see how beautiful and sexy and perfect you are Maxie. I’d make you see you the way I see you. I’d show you every damn day for the rest of our lives how much I love you, no matter how you look."

There! Maxie’s head fell back with a loud cry and he came hard. He could feel Archie’s muscles shuddering, following suit. Lips found his and Archie kissed him slowly, warmly. Distantly, he heard an announcement about the Smart Contest starting in two minutes, everyone to their places. Reluctantly, he parted, trying not to notice the large wet spot in the front of Archie’s pants nor how slimey the inside of his own leather trousers felt.

Archie was smiling at him softly. “Knock them dead. Maxie. I’ll be cheering for you. And I’ll come right back here, right after to congratulate you on your victory.”

Suddenly, Maxie didn’t feel nervous anymore.


	7. Day 7 - Naked/Clothed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the dead of the night, Archie must deal with the fact that Maxie is gone.

It was too warm. Archie had never liked things all that hot, mostly because his body temperature was a little higher than most. On sweltering nights like this, he found it nearly impossible to sleep. Too much heat.

His only recourse to hope and get a few hours in before his day started was to open a window and strip down to absolutely nothing. Completely bare, he could lay in front of the breeze and hope that it was enough to get him cool enough he could actually sleep.

The air was still too warm. The breeze that blew in from the sea was full of moist humidity. It made his room into a sauna. He groaned and tried to endure it. Tried to picture cool calm oceans full of happy water pokemon and snow covered mountains in the distance, carrying some coolness.

Instead, when he closed his eyes, all he could picture was boiling lava and rising smoke. Fire and the smell of brimstone. A smell he associated with his rival of sorts. Instead of cool waters, his head was filled with all things Maxie. It was ridiculous. 

They’d separated months ago! One too many fights. One to many differences. Their last words to each other had been angry and filled with all the acrid hatred in their hearts. He had given as good as he got that day before storming off, taking half the gang with him. In this heat, he wondered how the ‘kids’ were handling the ‘divorce’  
.  
Nights like this made him miss Maxie terribly. Mostly because Maxie loved the heat. It could be a million degrees and there would be Maxie, dressed to the nines. He bet the asshole was wearing his stupid sweater right now. Wearing it and not even breaking a sweat. Probably curled up in a thousand blankets, sleeping like an angel.

Well, Maxie couldn’t fool him. Archie knew better than anyone that Maxie was a devil. Maxie was sharp wit and cunning plans. Maxie was fire and passion made in human form. Maxie was everything he had ever wanted in this world, minus Kyogre, and Maxie was gone. Maxie had left him. Maxie had left him in this stifling heat with only lingering memories.

He missed Maxie. God how he missed the man. It was like an open wound that just kept bleeding, no matter how much time had passed. Each time they encountered one another, it would get ripped open again, leaving him feeling broken and empty in the man’s wake. Each word, each action making the emptiness within him, the loss, that much more real, until it festered inside of him.

Some nights, like this night, when it came too much, when it was just too warm, Archie would silently cry. He would weep bitter tears for all the days that they would never be together in and wonder what he could have done different to have made it work between himself and Maxie while knowing that the answer was nothing. It had been inevitable from the start and they both had refused to see it.

Now, they would clash again and again, tearing into each other, trying to inflict as much pain as they felt on the inside to one another. Dragging their poor loyal Admins and helpless grunts into the squabble. Unable to back down and unable to admit that either of them were in the wrong. That there might still be a chance for them.

Archie believe that. He believed that with all his heart; that there was a chance for them. He believed that one day, Maxie would come back to him. He believed that Maxie would come and whispered the sweet apologies he longed to hear and promise to never fight like that again. He believed that Maxie would accept his own apologies back, because he was just as much at fault. He believed that they would make a fresh start together, stronger in their relationship than before, because of this all.

But that didn’t help him right now. Right now, he could only close his eyes and try not to feel the heat on his body. Try not to remember how it felt to have Maxie close to him. How nice it was when Maxie would touch him and kiss him. How Maxie tasted of cigarettes. How he felt, all thin limbs and confidence. How good it felt to be guided by the older, more experienced man. Try not to think of how that warm, moist air against his bare frame reminded him of Maxie’s mouth around his cock.

He would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t miss that part of their relationship. He just didn’t want to think about it. Didn’t like to think about it. Didn’t like to acknowledge that the best sex of his life had been with that man.

He tried hard not to remember those quiet, secret, passionate moments between them. Tried not to think about how even then, Maxie was always fully dressed. He was always so put together, even when he was on his knees and looking at Archie’s cock. Always a little demanding, insistent that it was Archie’s turn to enjoy himself. He would using his layers and layers of clothing as a barrier between them. He hated that and loved it at the same time. He loved Maxie’s nude body, but like this, Maxie giving him something to grab onto. He needed that when the man would suck him. 

He refused to think about it. About how it felt to hold onto Maxie’s lapel. The feel of rich, warm fabric under clenching fingers while he lay utterly bare before the man. Naked of everything but his deepest desires. How all that red looked all at once between his thighs. Of that talented mouth around his cock, the normally sharp, cleaver tongue doing things to him that he didn’t think possible. Tried not to picture how Maxie looked, thin lips stretched even thinner around his thickness, those beautiful pale green eyes sharp with focus. Clothing completely immaculate even as his head bobbed and Archie held tighter.

Tried not to imagine how easily Maxie took him in, swallowing him whole despite his size. Never choking because Maxie was too elegant to choke on a dick. Always too elegant. Too refined for Archie. Yet willing to lower himself to be with Archie, happily feasting on his cock like it was some fine treat he didn’t get often enough. Tried not to feel the memory of thin fingers prodding his asshole and slipping inside to massage his prostate, bringing him to higher and higher peaks of pleasure.

Most of all, he tried not to feel ashamed when he came on his blankets because his memories of the man he both loved and hated had been too strong for his resolve.

He closed his eyes tight against the feelings, too hot to even shift from the wet spot he had created. Once again, he felt the tears coming and he turned to bury his face in his pillow so that no one would ever hear his broken sobs for Maxie to come back already.


	8. Day 8 - Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxie and Archie misuse Lysandre's Holocaster.

Maxie felt a yawn coming. He’s lost count of the number now. He could feel the edges of sleep trying to pull at him. He refused. There was too much work to do. He had pages upon pages of research he needed to get through. There was just never enough hours in the day and he couldn’t really rely on the Admins or the Grunts to do this. He was the Leader and this was part of the job.

It didn’t matter that he was reaching his third day without sleep. It didn’t matter that he was staring to feel sick to his stomach. Dizzy and a bit giddy. So he was a little more abrupt and grumpy with the underlings. That didn’t change the fact that things needed to be done and he needed to do them. So if he stayed up well past the point of human endurance, so be it. He could sleep when he was dead.

Besides, Archie needed this done. His fellow Leader had gone off on another wild-goose chase halfway around the globe on Maxie’s request. He trusted the man to be capable of taking care of himself and coming back safely. But he wasn’t going to send the man out blind. Any intel he could get and send along was intel that might make the search bare fruit and might bring Archie home to him quicker. Even if he was certain that, if Archie knew he was up to his old bad working habits again, the man would scold him.

Ends and means. Ends and means.

He yawned again and returned to his paperwork.

"Maxie…Hey Maxie… You there?"" 

Great. Now he was hearing things. But the voice persisted. “Oh. Right. It’s like what…2 am over there. You’re probably asleep. I miss you, Max. I should be home soon though. I think I have a lead.”

Maxie shifted some papers around and suddenly, a hologram of Archie was before him. Those holo-casters Lysandre had given him were really very handy. It made him happy to see Archie, any way he could. He reached out a little, to touch him, but his fingers went through the image. Right. Hologram. Archie was on the other side of the globe.   
The other side of the globe and evidently… “Archie…why are you naked?”

"I just came from a shower and thought I’d give you a call." A small look of disapprovement. "Max. Why are you still up?"

"Research. I found something for you that might help you. I was going to send it to you in the morning."

The frown deepened. “Tell me you’ve slept…”

Maxie looked away so the man couldn’t see the bags under his hologram’s eyes. “I’ve slept.”

"Bullshit you have. The hell, Maxie. You know I hate it when you pull shit like that. How long!?"

He looked back and sighed, leaning back in his chair a little. “Three days.” He admitted.

On the other side of the world, Archie was glaring at him. “Three days! Three fucking days! Can’t you even try to take care of yourself while I’m gone! Fuck, Max. You’re going to work yourself into an early grave if you keep this shit up.”

The same argument over and over again. “I know. But you needed to have this as soon as possible. It was important.”

"Nothing is more important to me than your health, Maxie. I should hang up on you right now and call Matt and tell him to carry you to bed."

An empty threat and Maxie knew it, still Maxie found himself murmuring. “Don’t. At least not yet. Don’t hang up on me yet. I miss seeing you.” It was true. He missed Archie whenever he sent the man on a mission, just as he was certain Archie missed him when he did the same.

Archie’s wrath vanished like a summer storm at sea leaving behind tranquil waters. “I miss you too, you big dork. What I wouldn’t give right now to hold you tight. I bet you’d go right to sleep in my arms if I did.”

Maxie laughed. “Well, too bad there. Holograms. I don’t think even Lys could figure out making them solid. Too bad too. You look…touchable right now.” Maxie had always been pretty terrible with dirty talk. Archie was so much better with it. Probably because he was a lot freer with his words, being a pirate and all.

Archie’s hologram was moving then. He followed it to the bed. He recognized it as the captain’s bed on Archie’s personal ship. He sat down, facing the Holo-caster and slowly spread his legs to give Maxie a full, unhindered view of his nether regions.

"Archie!" He declared, scandalized.

"What? Don’t like what you see?"

Damn it. He was blushing. “Of course I like what I see. How can I not!”  
Archie was laughing. “You know what’s totally unfair though. I can’t see you too. Care to join me? Come on. It’ll be fun. I’m sure you can take a little break.”

Maxie rolled his eyes a little and pushed away from his desk to stand. He slowly stripped for the man on the other side of the holo-caster. He could hear appreciative sounds as his clothing slowly went away, as he took the time to fold them neatly as he removed them. When he was done, he returned to a more comfortable position and flushed again at the sight.

Archie’s hand was already on his cock, slowly stroking it. “Max, you are so damn sexy taking your cloths off. I wish I could have helped you, but I definitely liked the show.”

Maxie smiled, just slightly. He heard a little intake of breath. He knew he smiled so little that when he did, it always caught his lover off guard. He also knew that Archie loved his smile more than anything and that Archie was the only one in the world he would smile for. “I can see that.”

"Hey Maxie… Could you, you know. Touch yourself too. I don’t want to be alone over here."

He couldn’t say no to the request. It seemed a little strange to sit in front of the caster, slowly moving his hand up and down his dick, watching someone else do the same. It was like he was watching a pornographic movie. Only the star of it was Archie. He found it even stranger because he normally didn’t like porn. He found it distasteful and unrealistic, with bad acting and terrible dialogue and worse story lines. But this…this was different somehow. Maybe because he knew it was real. He knew that on the other side of the caster, there was a very sexy man rubbing one out, just for his eyes.

He licked his lower lip, trying to keep focus on Archie. On the way Archie’s body moved. How his muscles rippled with each stroke. His own strokes growing more intense. He could hear Archie’s pants, that filthy mouth of his uttering all sorts of encouragement. “Yeah, baby. Just like that. You’re so fucking sexy.”

Face to face, worlds away, Maxie found Archie’s rhythm, copying it, imagining Archie’s hand instead of his own. It was getting harder to focus on the hologram. “You want to come, don’t you. Seeing me getting off to you makes you want to blow, hmmm…Well, don’t stop yourself now. I want to see you do it. You always look so good when you come.”

A few more pumps of the hand and Maxie came, arching off the chair before falling backwards, panting. On the other side, Archie watched, enraptured by the sight he had just witnessed. At the expression of utter pleasure and bliss that had crossed Maxie’s face when he had come. His own dick erupted, coating his hand.

Suddenly, Maxie felt dead tired. A good orgasm always did that to him. He could feel his eyelids drooping heavily and fought it. He wanted to see Archie more. Talk to him more. Be with him, even if only like this.   
Only there was Archie’s voice. “No. Don’t fight it, Max. Just…go to sleep, babe. It’s all right. We can talk again tomorrow after you rest.”

He nodded and let his eyes finally close. He almost immediately passed out into sleep, barely hearing the soft, “Love ya, Max.” before the holo-caster went dead.

On the other side of the world, Archie sighed, sated. He cleaned up slightly before calling Matt to be sure that Maxie got at least a damn blanket. He trusted Matt to not take advantage of the sleeping Leader. That taken care of, he prepared himself for a long damn day, and hope that today was the day he got what he needed to he could actually go back to Maxie and touch him for real.


	9. Day 9 - Against the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxie comes to confront Archie. Things get quickly out of hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains rough sex of dubious consent. If this is troubling to you, skip now to chapter 10

Hollow footsteps echoed down the empty halls. Just where was he? Maxie had already tired the usual places in the Aqua’s base. It was rare for it to be so empty. Usually, it was crawling with Grunts. With how lax their leader was, he wouldn’t have been surprised to run into at least one or two. He was prepared to intimidate his way past them. Baring that, he would just soundly defeat them in battle and then move on, deeper into the headquarters.

He peeked into the man’s personal quarters, eyes lingering for a long moment upon the model ship. Anyone else would probably think Archie had stolen it like he had taken so much else in this world, a pirate right down to his bones. But Maxie knew. Maxie had been there while Archie had built the model, piece by piece along with the twin that sat in his own room. Archie had claimed that it had been a gift from his grandfather, a great marriner. He claimed that it was a replica of the ship his famous explorer ancestor had sailed upon when he had discovered Hoenn.

He had watched Archie carefully construct it. The man had been so proud when he had finished both models of the three master. He had pointed them and told him that one day the two of them would sail the seas together on a ship just like those. He had given Maxie the other ship to seal that promise.

At the time, Maxie had humored him. Honestly, he didn’t think life onboard a ship could be any life for him. He loved solid land under his feet too much to give that up, even for Archie. Just like Archie couldn’t give up his dreams of the endless seas.

He rested his hand against the glass for a long moment and shook his head. That was then and this was now. Now, he was here, not to relive old memories, but to find Archie to tell him, once and for all, to keep out of his way. He would no longer allow the man to barge into his life, showing up just in time to interrupt his plans. He was going to tell the man that the next time they met, they wouldn’t be anything but rivals.

But Archie was playing hide and seek it seemed. His room was empty. The scientists areas were empty. Even the little wailmer plush wasn’t in it’s usual spot in the corner room. It was like the entire place had been abandoned. Perhaps, they had indeed already gone. Picked up everything and left. Perhaps Archie had found his precious ship. Perhaps he was sailing even now, wind in his face, without a destination in mind or a care in the world.

He doubted that though. He doubted someone as stubborn and pigheaded as Archie would give up on finding Kyogre no more than he was going to give up on awakening Groudon.

There was only one spot left to look and then he would just call it quits. He could confront the man later. He headed towards the back corner. The silence soon changed to the sound of music. Some old energetic mix of workout songs. The closer he got, he could hear the sound of fists hitting something.

Archie or Matt. Archie…or Matt… Either way, Maxie could get his message out and leave. He took a deep breath and stepped on the next warp panel. 

It was always such a strange feeling, to be one place and then suddenly be transported to another place. It always left him feeling physically ill.   
More so since he had had to step on so many to get this far.

He leaned over a little, hand over his mouth to stop from throwing up. His stomach still swum when he returned upright and his eyes landed upon the man in the room he had just appeared in. He stared at the broad, well muscled back, following the way it moved with each swing of the arm. He noted the fine coat of sweat rolling down towards lose workout pants. His stomach went from sour to full of butterflies.

Damn Archie! Damn him for being so attractive without meaning it. He had to be strong. He wouldn’t let the sight of this man working out affect him. He was better than that. He could do this.

He crossed the room purposely and reached down to hit the stop button on the music and almost laughed. “Bro Special, Volume 7? Really? How terribly unimaginative of you.”

The man at the punching bag stopped, catching the swinging exercise equipment. “Maxie.” He turned and it was even more difficult not to stare. His mouth felt suddenly dry. “I’m surprised to see you. Didn’t think a weedy nerd like you would even know the way to the gym.”

A nerd, was he? He narrowed his eyes dangerously and pushed his glasses up. “Unlike some people, I fail to see the need to hit things to get my point across.” The redhead approached, praying to all that was holy for strength to see this through. He placed a hand on the bag, just near Archie’s. “5000 punches a day? What does that even accomplish?”

He was so close, he could hear the soft inhale from the other man.   
"Matt’s idea. After…" He trailed off and Maxie knew what he was not saying. After they had seperated. After Maxie had left. "It’s motivation. If I can do that, I can do anything."

Maxie raised an eyebrow. He had never known the man beside him to need motivated. When they had been together, there had been no one with more drive to take on the world. To think of this strong man with no drive, having no passion; it actually hurt a little. Just standing here, he could feel his resolve weakening. “I see. That sounds just like Matt.”

He looked at Archie then. Really looked at the man. He seemed tired. Just as tired as Maxie felt. Tired of the anger. Tired of the fighting. Just…tired. “Why are you here, Maxie? Why did you leave your volcano? Why did you come back here?”

He sighed and looked down. He took a calming breath. “I…I just wanted to say goodbye. I…never really got the chance. I was a coward. I couldn’t face you.” Not what he had planned to actually say, but it meant the same thing. There was no fixing things. No going back.

Archie stiffened before him and he heard a small growl. “Is that all?” He took a step forward, chest hitting Maxie’s. Forcing Max back a step. “Is that really all? You son of a bitch! You think I want to hear that! You think I want to see your damn face and hear those words out of you.”   
Maxie was stumbling back now, back hitting the wall with a small oof.

There was suddenly a hand coming straight at him. Maxie flenched without realizing it, certain he was going to be punched hard, if not harder than he had seen the man hit the bag. He opened his eyes again when he heard the sound of flesh against the wall near his ears. He opened his eyes to find himself trapped there, between those hands. “You are a cruel man, Maxie. A cruel twisted fuck!”

He forced himself not to look like he had been terrified just a moment ago. He raised his hands, pressing his palms flat against that strong chest, fingers tangling into chest hair out of sheer habit. “And who’s always showing up just where I am? Who’s the one that I can never seem to get away from! It’s like your following me. Stalking me. Trying to get in my way. If anyone is cruel, it’s you! It’s you that can’t leave it and me well enough alone!” He was shaking now, in fury. He could feel Archie shaking as well.

"You want to be left alone? Then why the hell are you here?! You came here, Maxie. You went halfway across Hoenn to see me! Not the other way around." Archie’s blue eyes narrowed. "You." Hands slid down the wall and he felt them under his ass. "Came." Maxie felt the strange sensation of being lifted off his feet, back sliding up the wall. Out of panic of being suddenly lifted, he immediately wrapped his legs about Archie’s hips. "Here."

"Of course I came here! It’s the one place I know you’ll be. Hiding in your hole, waiting to cross me again. All the time. Like you already know what I’m doing before I do it! You need to stop that. You need to stop getting in my way! I won’t be forgiving to you if you keep it up."

"Forgiveness?" Archie’s normally warm laugh was cold. As cold as the wall against Maxie’s back. "You think I want your forgiveness? You think I give a damn about you? I’m there because there’s something I want there that has nothing to do with you!" The hands on his rear keeping him up moved, sliding into the back of his shorts and he felt them pushed down to bare his ass. "I know it’s impossible for you to get that. But the world doesn’t revolve around you, Maximillian. I don’t revolve around you! I’m perfectly fine without you!"

"The hell you are!" He yelled back. "You admitted that without me you have no motivation!" His hands slid down Archie’s chest, down to those exercise pants to push at them. Freeing him from the confines. He couldn’t see the man’s member, but he could feel it, hard against his ass already. He knew he wanted it.

Back in the day, some of their best sex had been after fights just like this one. Make up sex with Archie had always been pleasurable. They’d scream at each other, letting out all their aggressions and misgivings about their missions and their futures and then after, once their blood had cooled, they would comfort each other, making slow sweet love. “Face it, Archibald, you’re lost without me! That’s why you keep following me around like a damn poochyena.”

"I am NOT following you!" Archie roared in his face. "Aqua doesn’t need you. I don’t need you. And I sure don’t need your fucking goodbyes. So shut the hell up!"

Maxie looked the enraged man square in the eyes and laughed out loud. “Shut up? Is that all you have left, pirate? Is that the genius cusp of your verbal ability? No. I’m not shutting up. You’ve been lying to yourself and it’s finally time that you heard the truth. So, you better listen and listen good. The truth is…”

His words were cut off by Archie’s mouth crushing hard into his. It was angry and hungry and desperate. He found himself kissing back the same way, passions ignited, ripping away his normal self-control. He had lost his self-control when he had first sunk to yelling at this man. Teeth met teeth. Tongue fighting with tongue. He could taste blood. He didn’t know if it was his or if it was Archie’s and he found he didn’t care. His arms went up and around the man’s corded neck, scratching his anger down Archie’s back in ten red furrows.

The pain he inflicted only seemed to excite Archie further and he felt that blunt tip against his opening. There was little warning and Archie was shoving in. He ripped his lips away to scream. It hurt and he let Archie know it. “You damn asshole! You could have prepared me first. If you rip me, so help me…”

"You’ll what? Don’t see ya doing much of anything right now. You’re even liking this, you twisted fuck." Archie slammed forward and Maxie screamed again. The pain was sublime. It dampened the pain of the idea that he had been trying to officially leave this man. 

Maxie sobbed in pained pleasure, mouth seeking Archie’s shoulder, determined to make certain that he hurt just as much. He hoped the man would see his mark later and regret making the Great Maxie angry. Archie just moved harder into him, crushing him against the wall, leaving him helpless to move. He had always been helpless against Archie’s power. Against his strength. Against his charms. Maxie knew that Archie was his weakness and he allowed himself to indulge in it. Drown in his weakness.

But the powerful strokes started to slow. Become more gentle. The kisses weren’t hard, but bare ghosts, almost not felt for how fleeting and sweet they were. Maxie panicked a little, thrashing against the wall. No. No! He couldn’t let this happen! He was okay with Archie fucking him three ways to Sunday, brutal and unforgiving, but he didn’t want the man to make love to him. He couldn’t take that. His heart couldn’t take it.

But Archie was kissing his neck. Archie was gently caressing his ass. He wanted to cry. He didn’t want to hear those soft words. “I don’t want to be like this with you. I don’t like being like this. We’re so much better together. You know it and I know it. The only one lying to himself is you. Please, don’t fight with me any more. I don’t think either of us can take it…” 

Archie’s words were coming in pants. Maxie felt tears leak from the corner of his eyes. He knew Archie was right. He knew that and he hated it. He hated that he really did need this man to feel so complete.  
"Maxie…don’t shut me out anymore. We can help each other. Share our victories. Our defeats." he could feel the man shaking. He knew Archie was close. "Please don’t make this our goodbye…"

Maxie felt something inside of him break. He wrapped his arms and legs even more tightly around the other man. “I’ll try… I’ll try…one more time.” He didn’t know how long it would last, but so long as he tried, maybe they could meet in the middle somewhere. If not, well, he always had his base and his 10 year plan to fall back on. He knew Archie had the same.

He felt Archie jerk and he closed his eyes against the sting inside of him. He groaned at the feeling of the man pulling out and clung harder when Archie moved back, pulling him away from the wall, just holding him in midair. He was grateful. He doubted his legs would hold him up right now. Archie’s voice was soft against his ear.

"God, Maxie…I really hurt ya this time. I’m so sorry. I’ll clean you up and take care of you. Don’t you worry…" Maxie knew that he didn’t have to worry at all. Archie would keep his promises. He just hoped he could keep his. He really didn’t want to say goodbye after all.


	10. Day 10 - Doggy Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabitha and Matt see a lot more than they were wanting to.

Tabitha stood before a closed door. He had just been taking his turn to do the security patrol. Once last person sweep of the complex and he would hand it off to the next shift confodent in a job well done However, his patrol had led him here, to this door. He could hear sounds behind it, muffled by the heavy wood.

It sounded for all the world like someone was having a scuffle with someone else. There was a lot of shuffling and when he pressed his ear to the door, a lot of heavy breathing. Breathing turning into low little moans. 

Tabatha took a step back from the door, face a little red. They were at it again in there…

The first time he had heard sounds like that coming from that room, Tabitha had panicked. He thought rightfully so. Someone might be attacking his boss! Tabitha had burst into the room and well…he supposed one could call what he had witnessed as attacking. He had barged in on his boss half undressed, pinning his other boss to the couch. They were kissing and there was a lot of tongue involved and Archie’s hands sliding into the back of Maxie’s pants while Maxie was still climbing into his lap.

His sudden entrance had stopped them completely and Maxie had looked at him and Tabatha was certain he would be fired on the spot. Instead, both men had yelled at him to “Get the hell out!” He did so, the image of Maxie trying to shove his tongue down Archie’s throat burned into his mind.

Standing before the door now, he knew there was no trouble. Maxie was safer in that room right now than anywhere else on the planet. Archie would never let anything happen to Maxie and Maxie would personally flay anyone that interrupted his “Leader Meetings”.

He supposed he should just go… But he couldn’t say he wasn’t insanely curious. The image that had burned into his memory was tantalizing. He wondered if Archie could get his fellow Leader to loosen up. He wondered how far they had gotten this time.

Pressing his ear to the door again, Tabitha listened. It sounded utterly scandalous in there! Archie’s throaty moans came through the door almost with ease. Tabitha leaned a little harder on the door. Oh. They must be having a good time then. He hoped Archie was being gentle with his boss. For all the crap Maxie had to put up with, he deserved a gentle lover, taking hm and enjoying him softly.

But that certainly didn’t sound soft. Not at all. He could barely hear Maxie over the other man’s sounds, a little panting growl. He closed his eyes to try to focus solely on sound when another booming voice filled his ears from behind. “Hey, Tabitha. What are you doing here?”

Tabitha flailed a little and pushed away from the door to look up and up some more. Matt. He put on his sternest face and whispered, “Indoor voice, Matt. Indoor voice.” 

Matt just laughed loudly and threw an arm about Tabitha’s shoulders. “If you need something from the bossman or bro, you’re gonna haveta wait. Bro’s busy right now.”

Still too loud. Tabitha wished for all the world he had Maxie’s ability to fix a stare at someone to quiet them down. “I know that.” He hissed. “They’re…in there.” He pointed animatedly to the door.

"Ooooh. Listening in on then hmmm. I didn’t know you were a snoop." Sometimes, Tabitha wondered why he loved the big oaf so much. Matt moved to the door and put his own ear to it. "Sounds like Bro is really givin it to him in there. Good job, bro!"

Tabitha grabbed at the huge arm, bouncing a little trying to keep his own voice down and his temper calm. “Shush! Seriously!” 

"But listen to them go!" Matt brought Tabitha’s ear to the door. Their combined weight was too much. The door swung open. Matt caught Tabitha before the man fell inside. He hung there, suspended in the air by those rediculously strong arms as if he weighed nothing.

In front of him… Oh god….he was so so soooo fired…

Archie was there on his hands and knees, his shoulders nearly pressed into the couch. Behind him, Maxie had a grip on his hips so hard it was leaving marks. Maxie was pushing into Archie again and again, panting hard, growling with each thrust. Archie was arching magnificently, shifting back as best as he could, meeting it, moaning with abandon.

He felt himself put back on his feet, but he couldn’t run. It was like witnessing a car crash, if that car crash was two attractive men having sex. Two attractive men who happened to sign his paycheck. Maybe…maybe if they were quick… but still, he was spellbound.

Tabitha had always assumed that his boss would be the one to receive. Archie was so much bigger and stronger than him. Sort of like how he always took it with Matt. Because it made sense. But here was the Great Maxie with this large, powerful man begging under him. Here was fragile, lanky Maxie pounding into Archie’s willing ass like he owned it.  
Those hips stopped moving and Archie whimpered under Maxie. Actually whimpered. Behind him, Tabitha could hear the confusion in Matt’s voice. “Bro?” Matt seemed to have had the same misconceptions about that relationship as he had.

Two pairs of eyes came up and immediately locked on them. Maxie from where he was positioned behind Archie and Archie, just looking up from the couch. They didn’t even have to yell this time, though they did. Tabitha was already grabbing Matt’s arm and running with him before “Get the HELL OUT.” was bellowed.

He slammed the door behind him, red faced and shaking a little. Matt looked utterly pale. ”They’re gonna kill us, aren’t they… Bossman and Bro are gonna kill us…”

Tabitha nodded. “At the very least…” He was certain it would be painful too, for interrupting. “I suppose I should start writing my will and eating my last meal here.”

He couldn’t really blame Matt for this because he had been the one eavesdropping before Matt had even arrived. “Might join you then…” Matt slid behind him. “And after…”

Tabitha stopped to look back at the huge man a little confused. 

"After…" Matt was fidgeting a little. it was sort of cute. "Maybe if you wanna, we can…you know… try it like that. It looked sort of…fun. And if Bro can take it, I can take it…" Tabitha turned even redder as he nodded eagerly. At least, if he was going to die tomorrow he was going to get to know what it felt like to fuck Matt the way Maxie fucked Archie. Not a bad way to go.


	11. Day 11 - sub/Dom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxie takes charge.

He had never seen Maxie like this before. There was something darkly sinister about the way the tall leader of Team Magma just strolled into his base like he owned the place. It was rare for the man to come here. Archie knew that. It was too much water for the land loving Maxie. For him to come here so suddenly meant that things weren’t right. The pirate wondered, was it the nightmares again? Had Maxie been dreaming about the world, flooded with water? Was Maxie drowning again, unable to swim, desperate for air?

Archie said nothing, just watching the tall man approach. He could feel the heat off of him. Maxie had always been a little warmer than other people, but at the moment, his body heat felt like an infirno. There was a steely look of anger and hate and disgust behind those glasses of his and Archie wondered what the hell he had done this time to earn that look. As much as it was a turn on, the pirate didn’t think so when he didn’t know the reasons behind it. It wasn’t like Maxie to just be angry out of the blue.

"Hey, Maxie…what up with ya?" He asked, shifting to stand from his chair.

He was surprised when Maxie grabbed him by the shoulders to shove his back in the chair. That was new. Maxie was always too composed to use violence. He knew he was physically much stronger than the taller man, but the surprise made him return to his seat. “The hell, Maxie? What the hell is gotten inta ya?” He demanded.

"Shut up." Maxie ordered, as if talking to one of his underlings. "For once in your miserable life, shut…" He felt those long fingers leave his shoulders to go into his open shirt. Felt them tangle into his chest hairs before moving again to the outside and pull hard, ripping. Not that it was hard to rip his shirt open. Fingers again, hot and demanding dancing down his muscled torso, following each hard arch towards the trail of hair on his lower abdomin. "The hell." Into his pants, threading through thick dark curls. "Up." Around his cock to squeeze hard.

Maxie fisted at him, rubbing and jerking him. It was getting too tight in his pants.

"Maxie?" The question brought the red head to look at him with unholy fury and the hand left his cock, already half hard. 

Hands gripped his pants and pulled as they had the shirt, freeing his semi-hard dick. “Shut up, pirate. You’re so disguisting. Uncouth. Uncivilized. Can’t even wear underwear like a proper person.”

"An what ya gonna do about it, Maxie. I ain’t onna those little society twinks of yers. I do what I want." Arche couldn’t help but what he did best, antagonize Maxie. He honestly didn’t think the man messed around, but a part of him could imagine, on dark horny nights, Maxie spreading those long legs of his to close a deal.

"Not in front of me, you don’t." Those hard words came with a hard jerk that almost hurt before Maxie descended on him, all but stuffing him into his mouth. For a man of such manners and finesse as Maxie, it was just strange to see him chocking himself on a mouthful of dick. He could see tears at the corner of his eyes from gagging himself.

Once more, Archie couldn’t help himself. He moved one arm off his chair to place on the back of Maxie’s head. His red hair felt nice. He wondered how the man got it so silky. He didn’t get the chance to enjoy it. Maxie pulled off his cock, leaving behind a trail of saliva that still connected them. He felt the harsh sting of a slap against his arm more than heard it. “Don’t touch me, trash. You aren’t allowed to touch me.”

Archie’s cock stiffened further and he returned his hand to his chair. His pride stung just a little when he heard Maxie say “That’s a good boy. You can be trained to see reason.” The reward outweighed the hurt pride or that fact that he hated being reminded that he was so much younger than Maxie. He didn’t care about either when that mouth returned to his waiting dick. This time a little less sloppy.

Lips and tongue moved over his hot flesh. Each bob of the head brought Maxie down his shaft a little more. The heat and the suction were addicting. A little scrape of the teeth and then that smart, talented mouth was just around his tip, sucking and tonguing him. Back down again, feeling the small swallows and then low sultry moan vibrate his cock. Maxie’s eyes were closed behind his glasses, his face lined with concentration, but also a small bit of enjoyment that one would miss if they didn’t know the normally stoic man. His lips were stretched thin around the hardness of his shaft. It was beautiful and Archie gripped the chair hard as not to grab Maxie by the head and face fuck him to completion.

He felt his own moan coming, low and deep when those fingers traveled back up through his chest hair. Once more, Maxie was touching. Fingertips running over muscles, silently reveling in his psychical strength. Thumbs brushed and then pinched at his nippes, hard. It felt so good. Maxie touching him. Maxie sucking his cock like this. He still didn’t know what the fuck had brought this on, but he found himself not caring in the face of the warm pleasure slowly building in his body.

He actually whined a little when hands left him and started to undo those complicated shorts Maxie always wore. He groaned, hips moving just slightly at the demands of the mouth on him. He groaned more when Maxie’s pants came down, just over his hips, taking the underwear along for the ride. Maxie’s creamy ass in his full view. He wanted to touch it.

He shifted and immediately lost that amazing mouth on him to get another glare from the man kneeling on the floor before him. “Did I say you could move, you worthless oaf? Do it again and I’ll be forced to punish you.”

Like this wasn’t punishment enough. Seeing something he wanted and not being able to just take it. Grab it. Make it his. It was why he became a pirate, after all. Because he enjoyed just taking whatever he liked when he liked. Self-control wasn’t really his forte. Yet, there was Maxie, king of self-control, kneeling there, inches away from his hardness, eyes blazing, demanding him to obey. He could see why Magma was so disciplined for the most part, unlike his free spirited lot.

"Fine…." He groaned and this time, sat on his hands, just to make certain.

The petulant outburst earned an even harsher glare. He felt like a delinquent student under the eyes of a too strict teacher.   
"Archibald… Did I say you could speak?"

The pirate scowled. God, he hated that name. “No?” He actually squirmed a little under that look. He found himself growing harder, feeling himself starting to leak just a little.

"No what?" Maxie prompted, hand scratching it’s way down his stomach leaving five angry red trails.

"No sir…." Archie grated out, finding the word hard to spit out.

"Good boy." That condescending praise again and Maxie’s hand was on his cock, stroking him once more. The other…Archie followed to Maxie’s mouth. Watched him suck those fingers as expertly as he had his cock. It was lewd, the sounds Maxie made around them and even more so when he removed then and they drifted back and Maxie pressed them slowly into his own ass.

His breath was ragged as he worked his hand on Archie, sweat beading on his brow as he worked his other hand. Archie wondered what Maxie tasted like? Would he be earthy. He wanted to lick that trail of sweat, perhaps feast on nipples still hidden away under too many cloths. He wondered what Maxie looked like naked. Red haired, rail thin, tall. Perfect.

"Good boys need rewards for good behavior." Maxie was groaning, removing his hands and then rising, letting his pants fall the rest of the way to his ankles. He could see the man’s proud cock, standing in the thatch of red. So…Maxie was a natural redhead. Good to know.

"Don’t move now." It was not a request. He let Maxie climb onto the chair with him. Felt his bony knees on either side of his powerful thighs. He could feel Maxie’s hand on his cock again, holding it. Guiding it. He watched Maxie slowly lower himself, his look of concentration turn into a look that seemed to speak of both pain and pleasure. Archie heard his voice, sharp and a little high as he took in Archie’s cock.

"Ah! Yes!"

Maxie was so warm and tight around him. He had never felt anything so amazing in his life. Never seen anything as sexy as Maxie. Eyes closed, head thrown back in pleasure, slowly, painfully slowly starting to bounce on his cock. His neck looked so inviting. Archie wanted to lean forward and bite it. He wanted to leave a mark, let the world know Maxie was his now.

Only Maxie was bouncing a little harder now. Hands braced on his chest as he picked up speed and power, his hard cock brushing against his abdomen as he moved, seeking friction against his muscles. Maxie’s pleased voice, wracked with moans, muttering dark, sexy things.

"You think you’re so strong. You think you’re so powerful. Look at you. All you need is a little discipline. A heavy hand to show you the error of your ways."

Maxie’s ass clenched around his dick. “Once you get that, you’re such a good boy, Archibald. I should have done this earlier. Corrected you earlier. A little punishment in your life and you might have turned yourself around. You might have…oh!” He arched almost backwards as Archie’s cock hit that place inside of him that made his toes curl and speech become nearly impossible.

"I’ll fix you though. I’ll civilize you." He was moving desperately now, long fingers around his own cock. Archie watched him stroke it. "You’ll see…" The rest was lost in a loud cry as Maxie came, body taught, eyes shut, face warped into what Archie thought had to be the sexiest expression he had ever seen. He felt Maxie’s release pour onto his chest, matting in his chest hair and found he didn’t care.

But then that sweet tight ass was leaving his cock. He hadn’t gotten off yet. He was painfully hard and he needed to come. But Maxie was moving away, lifting his pants again.

"M…Maxie…" He felt horrified by the plea in his voice.

"I haven’t said you could speak yet. You really are going to be a project, aren’t you."

"Maxie. Ya can’t just leave me hangin like this…" He looked down at his cock, angry, red, weeping. He needed to come so badly.

He heard the man sigh the sigh of the corporate executive faced with an idiot subordinate. “Archibald, learn to speak correctly. The words are; Maximilian, I would like permission to touch you.” Maxie crossed his arms over his chest, watching Archie over his glasses, waiting for him.

"Maxie, I’d like permission ta touch ya."

Maxie dropped his hands and started to do up his belt. “Wrong. You have one more chance of it.”

Damn, Maxie was strict. It was a turn on. Archie’s jaw tightened, the memory of that hot ass around him burning his resolve. “Maximilian, may I have permission to put my hands on you…sir?”

That smile. Oh that beautiful smile. It was better than any praise he could ever receive. Pants dropped again. “Good boy.” Maxie held out a hand to beckon him forward. “All right, Archie. You have my permission. You may touch me.”

It was all he needed to hear. He was off his chair in an instant, hands desperately grabbing at Maxie’s clothing, trying to get under them. To touch warm flesh. His front pressed hard against Maxie’s back. His cock straining, rubbing against Maxie’s ass. Mouth kissing at Maxie’s neck, noting the shiver he felt when he scraped his bearded chin over supple flesh. Oh…So Maxie liked that, did he? He did it again and got the same reaction.

"Mmm. Maxie…I’m gonna fuck ya so hard…" He nibbled at the man’s shoulder through his jacket only to feel the taller male turn is his grasp to look at him. Look down at him over the bridge of his glasses like he was utterly contemptible.

"Language, Archibald. Language. You won’t be doing anything of the sort if you can’t watch that foul mouth of yours. Now, do us both a favor and don’t speak again until you can talk like a normal human being."

"The hell is up yer ass?!" He grated out before those long, powerful fingers grabbed him by the face and squeezed hard. He could feel them pulling at the hair of his beard. It hurt. It hurt and yet it felt so good. It felt so damn good. Maxie looked so damn angry too. It was so hot. As hot as the feel of Maxie rubbing against him from below. The hips didn’t lie and he could feel Maxie’s cock, hard again, sliding past his as he started walking them back towards the chair Archie had just left.

"Not you, if you keep this up. Don’t you dare speak again, else I’ll be forced to gag you."

Archie opened his mouth to retort, wondering if the man really would gag him, finding that he really sort of liked the idea, but an elegant raise of an eyebrow and that look in Maxie’s eyes were more than enough to make him shut his mouth again. It just wasn’t worth it. At least not this time. “That’s better. Now behave.”

Archie hated to admit defeat, but Maxie was rubbing against him. Maxie was grabbing both their cocks and pumping them together in slow, expert flicks of the wrist. Maxie was looking down at him with that mixture of hate, domination and pleasure. He needed to cum too much to disobey any more and he already knew that Maxie wouldn’t let him. Even if Archie was fully aware that any time he wanted, he could overpower the older man, slam him against the nearest wall and fuck his brains out.

Like this, it was just better to give Maxie what he wanted. He could roll over and play dead for a little while. Let the older man think he’d won. Let him think he’s started to reform his roguish ways. Perhaps later, he would be certain to display that power to Maxie, show him who was really boss. Only it was hard to do that with his body awash with pleasure and Maxie’s hand bringing him so so close.

Maxie’s breath was in his ear. “Tell me what you want, Archibald. Use your words like a proper gentleman and maybe I’ll give it to you.”

"I want to come. I want to come inside you. I want to feel you around me. Maximilian…Sir…I…I need you to let me." So he wasn’t lower than begging. Who knew.

A small chuckle and Archie felt a kiss upon his lips. He hadn’t even realized he’s closed his eyes until then. The hand that had held his jaw so tightly tangled into his beard to pull his mouth open to allow tongue inside. Maxie was kissing him deeply. Eyes closed behind his glasses, indulging himself in the feeling of lips and tongue. That was almost enough for Archie to come right there. He pulled away, breathless and panting. “Good boy.” He felt a hand leave his cock and whimpered. Actually whimpered.

"Sit down, Archie." Maxie pointed to the chair now just behind Archie imperially. He sat immediately, trying to ignore the way his cock nearly pointed straight up with how hard he was. "Very good. There’s hope for you yet."

Once more. Maxie straddled him. Once more, he felt the tip of his dick guided towards that tight, welcoming hole. Tighter now, as Maxie had had time to return to normal after his initial round upon it. This time, it wasn’t slow. Maxie impaled himself fast and hard, crying out loudly. He didn’t allow himself time to adjust, setting up a quick, demanding rhythm. Raising and lowering himself in quick, hard movements, filling the room with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh as their thighs met. The chair creaking dangerously.

Each shift, each movement, he could feel Maxie’s body tighten around him. Using him. He found he didn’t mind being used like this, because Maxie looked so amazing perched above him, eyes half closed, mouth half open from the pleasure of it all. He found that as much as he hated it, he also might come to really enjoy this more dominant Maxie.

"Touch me." He commanded.

He didn’t need to think twice about that, one hand going to grope over his exposed ass and the other to start fisting his dick. “Yes. Yes. Good. Good Archibald. So good.” Words became guttural sounds when Archie’s hips snapped up of their own accord. He wanted to move more. Wanted to bowl Maxie over. Feel those long legs wrapped about his torso as they fell to the floor and he pounded the man into the floorboards. Wanted to strip him bare and kiss every inch of that pale flesh. His restraint was wavering. What was more, his orgasm was looming. He could feel it building to a dull aching pain.

"M…Maxie…I…" He got fixed with a look that shut him up immediately. Maxie stopped, body fully seated on his erection. Ass resting against his thighs, trying to look dignified and angry while sitting on his lap and a dick fully up his ass. It somehow worked.

"Careful…" He warned and purposely ground his body down hard causing them both to moan.

"Please…Please let me come. Tell me I can come…" Fuck, what was this man doing to him, making him beg so easily.

Another lingering kiss before Maxie was bouncing again, this time as vigorously as he could. “All…ah…right. Come for me Archie. Be a good boy and come for me.”

It was too much. Hearing the name he prefered and feeling that sweet tightness, Archie came and came hard, filling Maxie’s insides with steady, hot spurts. Maxie slowed, body moving just enough to help milk out every bit of it. Over stimulated and over sensitive, Archie fell back, chair meeting his back. He could still feel Maxie around him. Maxie was moving again. He could only sit there and allow the older man to use his spent body as he pleased, chasing that elusive second orgasm.

It came moments later, with Maxie calling out Archie’s name before collapsing on top of him, panting. He could feel fingertips dragging through sweat soaked chest hair…petting him. “Good boy, Arche. Good, good boy.”

Maxie sat there for a long moment after, until Archie was soft enough that his cock easily slipped out. He looked slightly disgusted by the mess that dribbled from his ass when he stood once more on shaky legs. “Look at the mess you’ve made of me.” He accused. “I’m taking a shower, if you filthy heathens believe in such things.”

He watched dumbfounded as Maxie grabbed his discarded pants and stalked off, hips swaying slightly as he went. Archie could only shake his head. Next time, he promised himself it wouldn’t be like this. He wouldn’t let Maxie order him around, no matter how much he sort of enjoyed it.

Maxie stopped in the doorway. “Are you coming or not, Archibald? You’re filthy and need a good scrubbing.”

"Yes, sir." He bolted out of the chair and hurried to Maxie’s side.


	12. Day 12 - Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie loves Maxie's hands.

Maxie had beautiful hands. Archie had always noticed that about the man. He noticed the way long elegant fingers deftly typed infromation into the laptop. He saw the way they folded so perfectly over one another when Maxie walked, hands behind his back. He marveled at the strength in them, strong enough to handle the toughest pokemon, but also how soft they were. Gentle fingers that would lightly stroke over his back when Maxie passed him in a room. Seeking to touch him, if only for a moment.

He adored how different they were from his. His were large and calloused, rough from years at sea. Maxie’s were graceful and soft, with a perfect manicure, no matter what he seemed to have been up to. While Archie’s hands were meant for fighting, Maxie’s were meant for directing. One elegant sweep of a hand could make or ruin a life quicker than Archie’s punch.

He loved Maxie’s hands. He loved them especially when they were on him.

Not those secret quiet touches, like a Mascarin, flitting against his skin, but firm and demanding. They held all the secrets to his body, knew all the places he liked most to be touched. They attacked those places with relish, loving the way Maxie’s hands felt upon him. Loving the way they felt inside of him.

Those long, thin perfect fingers, slowly, teasingly dragging around his asshole while Maxie kissed him breathless. Until he was shaking with desire. The slicked feel of a lubricated finger slowly, carefully sliding into him. Always so slow. Maxie was never quick with these things. Archie was certain it was because Maxie knew how much he loved this.

He would feel that slick digit wiggle and prod within him. Moving, hooking, working him more open. He anticipated the next. He wanted the next. Needed the next. But Maxie wouldn’t give that to him right away. Maxie would lay between his spread legs, one finger within him until it was slipping in and out of him with ease. Only then would a second join. Then the process would start all over again.

He surrendered to those fingers, letting them scissor inside of him, opening him up more. Maxie’s hand moving more, no longer contented to be slow. Pushing and prodding and rubbing until Archie was certain he might just die. Then three.

Thee and Maxie was pushing those fingers into him so deeply. They were searching now. Long, agile and seeking that innermost spot that drove him wild. Experienced digits that knew just where to find it having traveled this path so many times before. He would feel the first prod against his prostate and he would cry out in pleasure.

After that, it was a blur. Those beautiful fingers massaging that little gland within him. Sometimes three fingers, sometimes more. Always moving and filling him just the way he needed when he needed it most. His own hips shifting and moving trying to get more. He always wanted more of Maxie. More of his hands. Archie had lost count of the number of times he had come just by having Maxie’s beautiful fingers inside of him like this. He had lost track of the number of times Maxie had looked so pleased at being able to get him to do that. To have Archie come with just his fingers was a testament to his talent and skills.

Whatever it was, Archie didn’t care, so long as Maxie never stopped. So long as those beautiful hands kept bringing him to such peaks. Just so long as afterwards, after he had come down from his orgasm, those beautiful fingers would entwine with his, holding his hand while Maxie took him. Never letting go. Tightening when Maxie would come. Maxie always held his hand when he came. After, while Maxie slept in the afterglow, Archie would just caress those long fingers. He loved those hands. He loved them and the man they were attached to.


	13. Day 13 - Crossdressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxie loses a bet

"You filthy, cheating bastard!" Maxie raged, throwing his cards down on the table to stand. He should have known. He should have know better than to play cards with the likes of Archie. He should have known the man would cheat! Especially with the wager they had put on the line. The pot had been dinner, if whatever outfit the winner provided. He had so wanted to see Archie all dressed to the nines in a rich suit. But no…here he was, Queens over twos and there Archie was with a royal flush.

Archie had cheated! Maxie knew that because he had sort of been cheating as well. He had been counting cards. But that wasn’t the point! The point was that Archie had cheated! Even more that Archie was laughing at him a little and reminding him, quite jovally, “Pirate.” As if that was a legitimate excuse for blatant cheating! “Now, don’t renege on your bet, Maxie. I’ll see you tomorrow for dinner. I’ll send you your outfit later.”

Maxie glowered at the grinning pirate. “Of course I won’t! Unlike you, I happen to be a gentleman. Gentlemen always honor their bets.” He then stormed out, wondering what terrible thing Archie would have him wear. Maybe a wetsuit, or some ridiculous pirate thing.

What he got… Maxie almost threw the box and the contents across the room when he received them. He had nearly gotten out his lighter and burned the little card that told him to arrive at Archie’s place at 8 and be sure to wear it. There was no way he was wearing this! Just no way!   
The blue dress in the box mocked him. He was certain that wherever Archie was, he was mocking him too. Probably waiting for him to call and try and call the bet off, so that Archie could laugh at him some more and demand something even more unreasonable of him.

Well, he wouldn’t have it! If that was what he was supposed to wear, then so be it. He was going to take this ridiculous dress and he was going to own it! It didn’t matter how it might look on him. Or how poorly it might fit.

Only it did fit. It fit too well. The silky blue fabric clung to his body in a way that wasn’t unpleasant. It seemed to emphasize how narrow his hips were. How thin he was. How…delicate. It barely managed to keep on his shoulders for his lack of definition there and he felt almost grateful that Archie had thought to let it be high necked in front. But not in back. The back zippered far too low, nearly to his tailbone. The fabric barely brushed his sides, leaving his ribs exposed to the elements. The entire design made the fool thing drafty. It made him cold. The slit up one side, to show off all his considerable leg didn’t help in the warmth area. His only option to get himself some semblance of wrath had been to wear the stockings that Archie had seen fit to provide.

Those and the garter, Maxie found easy, as his normal outfit had something terribly similar, abet a little less…tantalizing. How had Archie come across black silk thigh highs in his size? He wasn’t about to question the shoes or why Archie would want him in high heels when he was already so tall. He realized when he put them on what they did to emphasize the curve of his leg and also they made him stick his ass out just a little to keep balance, actually giving him one, for a change.  
He looked at himself in the mirror and frowned at himself, trying to decide if he needed to style his hair or if, just this once, he could leave it untouched and a little wild, so that it kissed his shoulders. He hated to admit it, but Archie had taste. The blue set off his red hair quite stunningly.

Still, the idea of actually going out. Of having people see him in this! And who knew where Archie would take him. Probably somewhere with as many people as possible, just to be certain that his humiliation was complete. Well, joke was on Archie. The man had never said he couldn’t wear something over the something. At least his Magma labcoat would hide a great deal of the dress.

He was still deeply reluctant to return to Archie’s though. He prepared himself for the mockery he would have to endure. He gritted his teeth and promised himself that he would take his loss like a gentleman, play nice and get this over with. He also promised that he would never gamble with a cheater like Archie again. He was still making that solemn oath when Archie opened the door for him.

The man was handing him flowers. With Maxie’s hands full, he couldn’t stop Archie from removing his coat. Maxie just stood there, head held high, refusing to let this man win. He could feel those blue eyes on him though, burning at his skin. “Maxie…I never imagined you’d actually look like this…”

He refused to dignify that with a response, instead, crossing his arms and looking at Achie squarely. “So, dinner was it?”

Archie nodded and Maxie felt his broad palm against his flesh. That open back meant that Archie’s hand could move over his skin however it pleased. He felt the small, slow circle of a thumb moving against his skin as Archie led him not away from the base, but deeper in.

He stopped at a door and opened it, making a grand sweeping gesture for Maxie to go on in. He strode past as best as he could, aware that the damn heels made it impossible for him to walk correctly. Sashaying past was the result. Not that he got far. 

A little gasp caught Maxie’s lips.

The table before him was a work of art. Two lovely silver candlesticks burned in the center of a setting meant for a couple. The table itself was filled with a dedicant feast. He could easily identify the lobster and the champagne, as well as many other fancy dishes upon the pure white cloth. “A..Archie?”

He felt a hand against his back, guiding him towards the table. Archie pulled the chair out for him. “Sit down, please, Maxie…” He did so and the chair was pushed in. He felt a lingering touch before Archie was sitting down too.

"But what about dinner?" He had honestly thought Archie had been planning on humiliating him.

"That’s what this is. Like I would share you with the rest of the world. I’d have to fight every guy who saw you. You’re way too beautiful. So, would you do me the pleasure of eating with me?"

Maxie blushed as red as his hair. He nodded. 

The meal was superb. Archie was polite and complimentary throughout it. Maxie had never thought the man had that in him. He wondered if it was because of the dress. He hoped not. He rather liked this gentlemanly Archie. They chatted amicably about the food, food that Archie himself had cooked. It seemed the man had many talents that Maxie had yet to discover.

He was actually a little disappointed when they reached the end. He took a final sip of his champagne and looked over at Archie. He didn’t need the suit to be a fine gentleman it seemed. “So, Archie, what did you make for dessert?”

Archie reached over to his chair and pulled him out of it. Maxie made a shocked noise of protest before he found himself in Archie’s lap with one hand traveling up the thigh slit and the other sneaking into the front from the exposed sides. His mouth was against Maxie’s clothed throat. “You of course. I’m sure you can’t wait to get that off of you. Well, I can’t wait to get it off of you either.”

He made another startled sound when Archie stood, taking him with. He lay there in the man’s arms, suspended above the ground. He had no choice but to be carried to wherever Archie was planning on taking him. Not that it wasn’t obvious as the bed came into view.

He was eternally grateful when Archie gently laid him down upon it. He looked up at the man and smiled a little. “I knew you couldn’t keep it up. It was nice while it lasted.” Still, he was more than willing to assist Archie in helping to peel off the dress. When he went to undo the stockings, Archie stopped him and told him that Archie liked how sexy that made Maxie’s legs look.

Once the dress was a pool of forgotten blue on the floor, it didn’t much matter what he was wearing, or Archie. Because Archie was kissing him so softly. Caressing him so gently. So different from normal. It actually made Maxie ask, “Archie….why did you do this?” Even as he was trying to keep his voice even as fingers invaded him in preparation.

Archie had looked so soft then. So sweet. “Don’t you know what today is?” Fingers were replaced by Archie’s hardness and he couldn’t protest that that wasn’t an answer. They moved together, slowly, building up. When it was over, Maxie could only rest in Archie’s arms, panting, feeling those hands still caressing his stockings. He could feel himself drifting off. He could feel Archie kissing his forehead softly. “Happy anniversary, Maxie.”

Maxie’s realization hit like a bolt and he just clung to Archie harder. Anniversary. Of the day they first met. He had forgotten. But Archie hadn’t. Stupid, hopelessly romantic Archie. Maxie swore that when he woke up, he would give Archie his own anniversary present.


	14. Day 14 - 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie's sleeping and Maxie takes advantage

Archie was asleep when Maxie finally came in. He had pulled another long night. He knew how much it upset Archie, but more often than not, Maxie would stay up, chipping away at their work long into the night. He would still be burning the midnight oil long after Archie gave it up and went off to bed, alone again. He knew that was what upset the larger man most. He knew Archie liked to have him there. He knew Archie was a snuggler and found the most comforting sleep with arms wrapped about him. He knew that but he also knew the work wouldn’t do itself. Even if he longed to be in that bed too.

Archie was snoring loudly, covers thrown off of him, bearing him to the world. He had yet to get used to the fact that Archie slept naked. He had always been the sort to put on pajamas, even if he would be getting up in two hours. But Archie… Archie liked to feel the sheets on his skin, when he slept with sheets. Archie was a human furnace, Maxie had been delighted to find, and rarely needed the covers. It gave him ample opportunity to stare at the man without the man knowing and hamming it up with ridiculous bodybuilder poses.

Even in the dim light of their bedroom, he could make out that solid mass of muscle, sleeping fitfully. Snoring was a sure sign that Archie’s sleep was less than ideal.

He stripped and went to the drawer to get his pajamas when he heard a soft, fitful…”Maxie…” He turned. Archie was still asleep, but his face seemed troubled. Like he was having a nightmare. Considering the time it would take to put them on, Maxie decided he could forgo then, even if just for one night. When Archie sounded like that, he knew it was never good. He never understood what sort of dark dreams could plague a carefree man like Archie and he never asked. He just knew that slowly, sinking down into the bed and lightly running a hand over Archie’s chest to sooth him did wonders.

"I’m here….I’m here." He murmured. Archie’s face went from stormy to smooth again at the touch. One strong arm immediately snagged him. Archie nuzzled him a little in his sleep and sighed. "mmmm. Maxie…"

Maxie slipped his glasses off and his world went utterly blurry. He didn’t need to see. He shifted a little to get comfortable and shut his eyes. He’d be up again soon, so he needed sleep as soon as possible. But Archie was moving again. His mumbled sleep talk a mix of soft signs and groans. Maxie could feel the man’s member stiffening against his leg. So from a nightmare to a sex dream…

Maxie lay there a long moment, hoping it would settle, but it didn’t. He chewed his bottom lip and wondered if taking advantage of the situation was appropriate. Archie’s dick was hard and he wanted the man to have really nice dreams…

Carefully, he wormed his way out of that strong grasp. So not as to disturb the man too much he just turned his entire body, so that if Archie needed, he still has something solid to grab onto. Even with his poor vision, that hard, thick cock was in perfect focus, the dark red of the tip looked perfectly edible. Maxie licked his lips once and then flicked his tongue over the tip.

He heard a small moan and looked up. He couldn’t tell if he woke Archie or not, but the man seemed to still be sleeping with how his breath came and how he once more grabbed onto him to nuzzle against his thigh. Maxie knew he had to be careful. He couldn’t be too eager or he might wake the man from the dream he was trying to give him.

Once more, he started, kissing the tip before letting it slide between his lips. He sucked slightly, getting himself reaquainted with the flavors that were uniquely Archie. Against his thigh, he could feel Archie’s mouth open a little in a small pant. If he was careful…maybe… Maxie moved his hips just a little, so that his own dick was in reach of the sleeping man’s mouth. He wondered if Archie could smell his arousal.

Slowly, carefully, he worked his way down the column of flesh, stopping every time he felt Archie shift or move, afraid that this time he had woken him. But Archie remained blissfully unaware, moaning softly in his sleep for deam Maxie. Maxie was working his way back up when he felt a soft, wet touch to his own tip.

Archie’s tongue. Archie’s tongue was wrapping around his cock. It made it hard to concentrate on his own task. He suckled a little harder, stopping just at the head, his hand going around the base to stroke, to give the man even more sensation. When Archie moaned, Maxie took the chance to push his own dick into that open mouth.

A part of him knew it was wrong to facefuck a sleeping man, but it just felt so damn good. That wet, warm, welcoming cavern greedily accepting his cock as he carefully thrust, trying not to choke Archie. His own mouth focused on the very tip of Archie’s, nibbling and kissing it until it was leaking. Only then did he start down it again.

Under him, he could feel Archie move. His breath was coming faster and his grip had become stronger. He was making noises now, from around his cock. Surprised noises. Shit! He’d woken the man up! Maxie started to pull himself away. He pulled his mouth away from his treat to apologize, fixing Archie with a myopic stare. “I…I can explain…”

Only Archie was grabbing his ass. “Don’t have to. I’ve been awake since you started. Wondered how far ya’d go. Not far enough. Now, don’t be sorry. Be sucking.”

Maxie flushed and nodded, quickly going back to having his mouth filled. He tried to ignore the way Archie’s mouth, now an active participant echoed his own, tongue sliding, throat closing around him tightly, mouth bobbing, teeth scraping. God the teeth. Maxie never used teeth on Archie, but Archie seemed to like to use them on him. The feeling always drove him wild. His hips started to jerk, each movement filling Archie’s mouth. His own voice a moan against Archie’s cock in his own mouth, vibrating it as he feasted.

He could feel Archie’s finger playing with his asshole and retaliated by massaging Archie’s heavy balls. He could feel them tightening and then his mouth was full of Archie’s semen. His own spilling into Archie’s mouth.

He felt Archie’s hands move and he was being shifted, Archie laying on top of him and kissing him. His own cum transferred into his mouth to mix with Archie’s as they kissed. He found the tastes strange, but he was certain that Archie was getting the same tastes, as kissing him meant swallowing both their come, having been mixed together in their mouths with swirling tongues.

Satisfied, Archie grabbed him again and rolled so that Maxie was pillowed on his broad chest. “If you joined me sooner, we’d have a lot more fun. Be sure you try to tomorrow. Now…go to bed Maxie.” Maxie nodded, closing his eyes to the sound of Archie’s heartbeats.

When he woke again, he was still in Archie’s arms, but the hazy clock on the stand read nearly noon. So much for his two hours sleep. Archie was sleeping still, his face serene, a small smile on his face, Smiling himself, Maxie cuddled back against the man and closed his eyes again. Well, he could sleep in, just this once.


	15. Day 15 - Sweet and Passionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they get back together, Archie is nothing but kind to Maxie

It was a rare thing when Maxie was actually playful. Usually, the man was serious. He rarely smiled, never laughed and always walked around like there was a stick up his ass. Not that there was. Archie often did thorough searches up there with his dick. So far, nothing but hot tightness. But he’d be sure to keep searching, because it felt amazing and he loved to hear Maxie groaning and panting.

But, there were rare times, when they were alone, when Maxie would drop his guard and allow himself to be a little more free. Allow himself to nudge Archie playfully or throw an arm around him or even…tell a joke. Maxie’s jokes were terrible. Archie had bore witness to some of the worst, fighting not to groan over the puns that came with his fellow former leader’s attempt to be fun.

He would laugh anyway, no matter how bad. He knew that Maxie had always been too serious and that this was hard for him. Then Archie would counter with his own jokes; jokes so dirty that Maxie’s ears would turn red from the blush. Archie always thought Maxie was adorable when he blushed, because when he did, his freckles would really stand out. Sometimes, when they were laughing and joking, he would poke at Maxie until Maxie would squirm.

Archie had discovered long ago that Maxie was actually terribly ticklish. Archie reveled in the way his lover would trash and squeal when Archie’s fingers found his ribs. He loved how Maxie would curl up on himself, shaking in laughter, face so bright. So different from his usual dour expression. Sometimes, he loved to just tackle Maxie from behind and tickle the man until he was near sobbing, begging for Archie to please please stop.

He would stop, but only if Maxie paid his price. Sometimes a kiss, sometimes a hug. Sometimes more. A lot of times more. Sex with Maxie when he was in an amazing mood was simply divine. It was still amazing any other time, but seeing the man happy, actually visibly happy was one of Archie’s guilty pleasures. There was nothing better in this world that hearing Maxie’s laughter and then picking him up and laying him on their bed.

Taking off Maxie’s clothing was always fun when he was squirming and trying to get away from fingers that threatened to tickle him again, but once Maxie was bare, he always calmed down. Usually with the help of long, slow kisses, mouth lingering on his lover’s until they were both out of breath.

He would feel Maxie’s hands down his frame, as if trying to find spots to retaliate, but Archie wasn’t ticklish the way Maxie was. Instead, those soft touches always made him burn for the man below him. Made him want Maxie. He did want Maxie. He had always wanted Maxie, from the first time they had met.

He had been so happy when he had finally gotten Maxie and had been devastated when he lost the man. Which was why this, right now, was so important. This, with Maxie laughing warmly under him, legs slowly moving to accept him between them, this meant the world to Archie. It meant Maxie had forgiven him. It meant their painful pasts were behind them and they were moving forward together.

He didn’t really know the path they would take, but he knew that if they walked it together, the would be fine. They would be fine, so long as Maxie loved him as much as he loved Maxie. He never had to ask if Maxie did. Maxie might not be as free with his words most days, but days like this, with Archie’s mouth kissing a trail down his chest, Archie’s finger up his ass, he was a lot more willing to express himself.

Archie could hear those soft gasps forever. Not just the soft request to make love to him, but also the words of love. Maxie’s voice a sweet, panting prayer, admitting his feelings for Archie. Whispering his love even as Archie entered him and words became the last thing on Maxie’s mind.

He always took it slow with Maxie. For too many years, they had been rough on each other. They had stolen moments in empty offices and broom closets. They had brutalized each other, using flesh as a means to get to one another. To prove that they were right and the other was wrong. He had made Maxie bleed so many times and Maxie had done the same to him. Sex had been a weapon then, warped into something ugly and hateful. That was why now, Archie needed to make certain it would always be kind. He swore to never hurt his Maxie like that again and he was certain by the way Maxie clung to him that Maxie felt the same.

They could pass hours like this, sharing in each other’s pleasure. His hands over pale flesh, Maxie’s own stroking over his back. Maxie’s body welcoming him. Maxie’s voice in his ear. “Archie…Archie. I love you. I love you so much.” Words he might never hear any other time. Beautiful perfect words. He would draw it out, slowly bringing them close and then backing off until Maxie was whimpering and kissing at him with need. Only then did he finish them both off, reveling in the feeling of coming at the same time as the man he adored. 

After, Archie would wrap arms about his lover, pressing sweet kisses against his neck, listening to his soft breathing as he slept. Sometimes, in his sleep, he would hear Maxie’s soft muttering. Sometimes even murmuring “love you forever.” in his sleep.

He would snuggle against man and smile slowly. It had been a long, hard road, but the prize at the end had been totally worth it.


	16. Day 16 - Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie tries to teach Maxcie to swim. Not much actual swimming happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special dedication: This fic goes to tumblr user linadrawingsblog. Who wanted  
> (Hey I have a offer for a hardenshipping fic: Archie and Maxie are at the beach. Archie takes Maxie in the water. Maxie hugs Acrhie very hard because he is afraid and don’t want drown. Then Archie holds him and they have sex.)

The sea stretched before them, endless and blue. The sun was hanging high in the sky, filling the world with warmth. Sand burned at the souls of their feet until they reached the waters edge, the soft creep of the surf cooling them as it washed over their toes. Wingull and pelipper called in the distance. The sounds of laughter and talk and enjoyment filled the air. To Archie, the beach was paradise. To the man standing next to him, it was the 6th circle of hell.

Maxie could already feel the hot sun against his fair skin. Archie had promised that he had put on the best sunblock that they sold, but he was absolutely certain he would look like a Krabby well before Archie was content with the task at hand. He might have asked Archie to help him put on more, but the act of rubbing him down, inch by inch with lotion had nearly ended with him getting sand in places he never wanted sand, ever. He’d barely escaped with his swimsuit on and his dignity mostly intact.

Mostly because Archie had gotten that swimsuit for him as Maxie didn’t own such things. Why need a suit when one didn’t swim? He deeply questioned Archie’s tastes, as Maxie had never felt more exposed. Archie told him that he looked great in the blue speedo and that it showed off his long legs, but Maxie doubted it. At least he wasn’t the only one on the beach wearing grossly inappropriate attire. He counted himself lucky that Archie hadn’t gotten him the male equivalent of the dental floss one of the sunbathing Beauties was almost not wearing.

He wondered again why he had told Archie he couldn’t swim again. He should have known the man wouldn’t leave it well enough alone. No. Archie would want Maxie to come and learn to enjoy his watery environment as much as Archie did. Maxie had drug his heels all he could, but the results were still the same. Archie was holding his hand and slowly walking into the water.

He had no choice but to wade out into it. It was cold and he could feel his body reacting to it. He could see Archie’s eyes on his chest and he covered it up with his arm. “Don’t worry, Maxie, you’ll warm up in no time, once your body gets used to it. I won’t take you any deeper right now.”

He didn’t want to get used to it. He wanted to sit beside some nice boiling lava and read a book. He sighed and looked down at the water that was just around his stomach. “I fail to see how this is even necessary. I’m more than happy to sit up there.” He shrugged to the beach chair with their accompanying umbrellas. “And watch you have fun.”

Archie sloshed his way close and threw an arm around his shoulder. “But Maxie, it’s a lot more fun when you join me.” He leaned in for a kiss, but Maxie ducked it and fixed a look at him. “Not in public.” He was strict about that. About public displays. He found them grossly inappropriate, no matter who was doing it.

The larger man sighed. “Fine…” He could tell the man was going to call him a prude. Well, maybe he was, but he refused to give anyone a show! “Since I can’t get kisses, I guess I’ll just take you further out. Don’t worry. I won’t let go.”

Archie started to slosh his way deeper. Maxie had no choice but to follow until he was almost shoulders deep. Too deep for Maxie’s comfort really. He could feel his hand shaking where Archie held it. His heart was pumping quickly. If Archie let go….if Archie were to let go. If Maxie slipped…that would be that. All over. He would drown.

"A…Archie…" He hated how his voice shook.

The man looked at him and moved towards him. He felt Archie’s other hand rest against his side, circling around it carefully. “It’s all right Maxie. This is as far as we go…and I promise, I swear to you I won’t let you go. So lift your feet off the ground and I’ll help you float.”

To take his feet off the ocean floor, to be fully at the mercy of the sea if not for Archie’s grasp, it was terrifying. He lifted one foot, eyes squeezed close and was about to lift the other when he felt something strange bush against the back of his leg.

Without a moment of hesitation, he yelped loudly and launched himself at Archie, grabbing hold of him tightly. “Something touched me. SOMETHING TOUCHED ME!” He knew he was panicking for no good reason, but he was already scared to death about this whole swimming thing. To add strange things touching him on top of it…

Archie let go of his hand so he could use both arms to wrap around his body. Archie felt so solid and sure in the water. He felt those hands sliding down his back to calm him. “It’s all right, Maxie. It’s all right. It’s probably just a remoraid. Nothing out here is going to hurt you while I’m here. So, let’s have you float…”

It was comforting, but Maxie was not letting go. No way in hell. He wrapped his legs around the man’s hips to lock his ankles. He shook his head adamantly. “No…I’m done with this. I’m done with swimming. I can’t do this…I’m going to drown. Just forget it…take me back to shore…”

Archie let him cling, still stroking his back. “Shhh. I know you’re just saying that. I know you can do this. You’re the Great Maxie right? You can do anything. So, are you going to let a little bit of water beat you?”

Maxie’s grip tightened more when a wave hit the bottom of his chin and he knew he was flailing a little. “This isn’t a little bit of water, Archie. This is the damn ocean!”

Archie sighed and Maxie could see his disappointment. He felt bad that he had let this man down. He looked around. Still public…but… He shifted his weight to press a small kiss to Archie’s lips. “Thank you for trying anyway, maybe we can try somewhere not the ocean next time…” Not that he could promise anything would be any different.

Archie grinned at the kiss and he felt hands sliding further and further. He realized there was very little fabric between Archie’s hands and his ass. He also realized that his flailing and the grip he had on Archie hadn’t gone unnoticed by Archie’s lower half. He felt it grind against him a little. “Can’t I just hold you out here for a bit…”

Maxie knew that Archie didn’t want to just hold him by how thumbs were dragging his suit out of the way. His face turned red and he knew it wasn’t from the sun. “Archie. Not in public. Especially not…that.”

He felt a finger prodding. “No one is going to see, Maxie. We’re up to our necks out here. No one is going to notice. I’m sure if you had your glasses on, you’d be able to see that no one is even watching us. We’re just another set of beach goers. If we keep quiet…no one will ever need to know. And if we can’t keep quiet…” Maxie bit his lower lip not to make a sound when the finger went inside him, “I’ll just call for Bruce. Sharpedo scares clear a beach real fast…”

Maxie panted a little and squinted towards the beach. He could see blurry outlines of people but nothing else. He had to trust Archie’s word. Besides, that finger was doing wonderful things and Maxie found himself wondering what it would feel like to be taken in the water by a man who was so at home in that element. He focused back on Archie and muttered, “All right. Just as long…as no one notices…”

He could feel Archie move a little, just enough to get a bit nearer to shore so that a large wave wouldn’t suddenly drown them. He could also feel Archie shifting his hips a little until he could feel the blunt tip of a hard cock at his hole. “Now…try not to make too much noise…”

He thrust upwards and Maxie shut his jaw tightly to keep from crying out. It felt…intense. More so than ususal. Perhaps it was from the heat of the sun beating on his back. Maybe it was the feeling of the ocean surging around him while Archie was thrusting within him. Maybe it was the fact that ten to twenty feet away there were tons of people. 

Hundreds of beachgoers were having a good time, enjoying the sea while his Archie made love to him before them all.

He clung tightly, fighting his normal sounds, managing to keep it to whimpers and sighs, hips moving against Archie’s. Archie was kissing at his shoulder and whispering to him about finding a private beach sometime, so he could lay Maxie down on the sand and really show him how to enjoy a day at the beach, from sunscreen to swimming.

It was getting harder and harder not to moan. His body shook from the effort to stay silent. Archie gave him mercy in the form of a kiss. His mouth eagerly swallowing up Maxie’s sounds even as his body moved to enjoy the man gripping him so tightly. His body warm, even in the cooling ocean. Maxie kissed back, desperately, clinging to him that much more. The tide was rising.

Archie sped up. Maxie was grateful. He could feel the tide rising to uncomfortable heights. He knew Archie had him securely. He could feel Archie’s movement inside of him. He could feel everything building. He was once again grateful for Archie’s kisses. His cry of completion would have surely brought attention to them. He could feel Archie pause deep within him and then the sudden emptiness when Archie pulled out.

He felt Archie start to walk and he hissed, “at least…put my suit back in place…” He hid his burning face in the crook of Archie’s neck when he felt his swimsuit shift back over his ass to hide it away. He continued to hold on tightly until the man was completely on shore. Only then did he unwrap his legs from around the larger and put them back on solid ground.

His knees almost gave way and Archie scooped him right back up again. He couldn’t even protest about people staring. Not after what they had just done. Archie was walking again and Maxie huffed. “Where are we going now? Not to another beach, I hope.”

Archie laughed. “No. Back to the hotel. I’ve got to put something on your back. You’re all red now.”

"And who’s fault is that!"

"Mine." Archie laughed. "Bit admit it. You liked it, just a little."

Maxie just flushed red which was enough of an answer. Archie continued. “And I promise next time, we’ll go to a less crowded place for you so you can enjoy swimming.”

Maxie just held on as he was carried away. He smiled a little. If swimming meant doing that again…he might just stop being so afraid.


	17. Day 17 - On the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes, there is only really one way to calm Maxie down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter depicts angry/forceful Maxie and toxic relationships, rough sex, violent tendencies and paranoia as well as possessiveness. Not your bag, skip to day 18

A loud crash echoed through the base. Archie flinched a little. He counted slowly backwards from three. If he knew how things usually went, there would be yelling in three…two…

"You incompetent moron! Get the hell out of my sight! You don’t know your ass from your elbow! Don’t show your face until you know the difference between a Mega Stone and a pretty rock!"

One…

Archie took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself to enter the war zone that was Maxie’s wrath. After all, he knew he was the one person who could calm the man back down. Keep him from getting too out of hand. Cool his simmering rage back to just below boiling point until next time. There would always be a next time. Always. Because Maxie was a ticking time bomb poised to go off at any moment. He was just like the volcanoes he so loved. All that angry boiling madness just stewing under a hard surface. Then pressure slowly built until the surface couldn’t handle it anymore and the volcano exploded, filling the air with ash and burning everything to charred nothingness.

He’d been burnt by Maxie too. More times than he cared to admit to. He often wondered why he kept doing it. Why he kept sacrificing himself to the raging inferno. But he knew why already. He knew Maxie wasn’t that bad. Not really. Maxie was just under a lot of stress. Maxie felt that the entire world was counting on him to make it better. Maxie felt that only he could do what was necessary. Any man would crack under that sort of self-imposed pressure. So if Archie could relieve it, even if just for a moment, he would do that for Maxie. He would be Maxie’s one last thread of sanity. A cool, expansive ocean that took the lava he spewed and transformed it into stable ground.

Archie still waited until the poor grunt that had set Maxie off ran out, clutching the shards of the broken stone that Maxie must have hurled at him. He could see the fear in that grunt. Archie himself prefered to lead as a friend, as someone to trust and follow out of love. Maxie…Maxie ruled with iron fisted rules and fear. Archie wouldn’t be surprised if he learned that Maxie had killed grunts that failed him one too many times, to serve as a lesson to the others. He tried not to think about that too long.

Thinking about Maxie outright murdering people made it hard to walk into that office. As much as Archie wanted to return the world to the blank slate of oceanic beauty, he wanted to do it with the least amount of lives lost as possible. He wanted Maxie to be a part of that world too. A world where Maxie wasn’t a ball of constant stress.

Cautiously, he pushed the door open to peek in. He quickly surveyed the scene for obvious dangers. He found the only danger in the room was the red head, body ramrod straight, shoulders stiff, fingers digging hard into his desk so hard Archie could see the nails bending backwards a little. He could follow the subtle tremors in those shoulders as the man tried to restrain himself again. He could see how his thin chest rose and fell quickly.

He knew he had to tread cautiously. Walking on eggshells so not as to trigger another outburst. He’d grown accustomed to that as he had to Maxie’s mercurial moods. He’d seen the man at his very very worst. It had not been anything he ever wanted to see again. He knew that Maxie wasn’t at that point…not yet. He still had a chance to calm the man before he ended up doing anything foolishly destructive.

Green eyes from behind glasses locked on him. So pale. Those pale eyes put the fear of Arceus into so many when they blazed to life the way they were now. The eyes of an unrepentantly immoral person who would do anything to come out on top. To win. Those eyes focused on him always gave him a slow shiver down his spine. Just as much as that harsh, acrid voice not even trying to be politely distant and well mannered.

"The fuck do you want? If you’ve come to tell me to give the grunts a break, you’ve come at the damn wrong time, Archie. If you want to sit in a fucking circle and sing campfire songs with them and help them braid each other’s hair, that’s fine. But unlike you, I’ve got a mission to complete. We’re behind schedule.” A balled up fist hit the 10 Year Plan so hard that Archie thought Maxie might have split his knuckles. “And that fuck up just set us all back three months! Three whole months of my hard work, flushed down the toilet because of that stupid shit!”

Archie closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. “Maxie…” Careful. Always so careful. No stepping on landmines. “I’m not here for them. I’m here for you.” He approached slowly, hands out and held low and in plain sight. Like he was approaching an angry Mightyena.He might as well have been, only Maxie could do more than just rip him to shreds. 

Maxie continued to rant. “It’s like they’re doing it on purpose, Archie! Like they are purposely screwing up and ruining all my careful planning. I swear someone is trying to sabotage me. I can’t trust anyone, Archie. Not a one of them. They’re all slowing our progress.”

Ah yes. The paranoia. Archie stopped, just beside the man. Careful. Slow… He placed a hand upon Maxie’s shoulder. He could feel the tension. Arceus, but the man was tightly wound. Any more…he really would snap. “Maxie, you know that’s not true. No one here is out to get you. No one is trying to stop you.” He felt a little guilty that he could look the man in the eyes and say that, when honestly, he was the one going behind Maxie’s back. He was the one pirating the grunts efforts and the resources he could for his own ends. Kyogre was important to Archie as Groudon was to Maxie… He was certain that if Maxie ever found out… He wondered how badly his betrayal would break his Maxie.

Yet he still looked into those eyes and lied. Spinning those words that he knew Maxie needed to hear to bring himself back under control. “You have your Three Fires. You have me and my SSS.” He let his hand trail away and started towards the back of the room, already knowing that Maxie would most likely follow him.

"You’ve been working yourself hard and you need a break. I know I can’t get you to leave the office right now, so I thought we could just sit here together. You and me…" To demonstrate, Archie sat on the floor, away from anything that he deemed dangerous enough to be used as a weapon and reached slowly into his pocket to fish out a pack of smokes. Archie had started doing that recently. Carrying around a pack of Maxie’s cigarettes, just in case.  
..  
He watched the man’s grip on the table slowly loosen, saw his fist uncurl and Maxie was pushing away from it and stalking towards him. Archie didn’t move, only holding out his pitiful offering. He gave the man one of his best warm smiles once Maxie was in reaching distance. It was a calculated risk. It always was. Maxie would either tell him to get up and get out or… He remained still, even when Maxie grabbed his anchor chain and hauled him forward by it so that Maxie’s lips met his.

He closed his eyes and let Maxie kiss him. Let the man devour him. He’d probably have a swollen lip tomorrow and a dark bruise and a sore neck from the pressure of the chain but sometimes a cigarette wasn’t what Maxie needed to calm down. Sometimes, Maxie just needed to drown himself in Archie’s cool, clear ocean. Archie knew that and he allowed it. He allowed it because he wanted to be that for Maxie. Wanting to be the one thing Maxie could always count on. Even if he was quietly stabbing him in the back.

Maxie pulled away, licking his lips, eyes a bit softer, hand moving up the chain to rest on his shoulders and shove. “You’re right. Of course you’re right. I do. I do have you.” While Maxie might treat his Flames as almost equals, Archie knew he held a place above even then in Maxie’s heart.  
Archie fell back without fighting, allowing his back to hit the floor. 

Allowing Maxie to climb onto his abdomen, trying not to notice Maxie’s lack of weight. The man hadn’t been eating… again. Too busy micromanaging everyone and everything. He vowed to make certain Maxie at something later. Right now though, he had a different task. Right now his job now was simple. Light, soft touches to Maxie’s thighs. Gentle, loving caresses to his back when the man leaned to run his tongue over the x that sat between his eyes.

Maxie always joked that X marked the spot for pirate treasure. Maxie always said that Archie was indeed a treasure and one Maxie wasn’t going to ever let go of. Archie didn’t doubt that one little bit. He knew that if he left Maxie would just hunt him down, if not out of love, then out of necessity. Archie knew that Maxie needed him to keep Maxie’s personal monster from taking over.

He felt fingers already working the zipper of his clothing. He’d taken to wearing zippered clothing after a few too many times of ruined shirts when Maxie ripped them off of him during one of his…incidents. He watched, laying there, below Maxie as the man devested the both of them of clothing. He knew the desperation wasn’t just about the sex. It was about Maxie seeking human warmth from the one person in his world that would never waver, who would always love him, no matter how terrible he got.

Archie did love him.For all that he was undermining Maxie, he also loved Maxie so much that he continued to try and save him from himself. Rescue him from terrible mistakes he might make in the future. He was certain that when they fixed the world, they’d fix Maxie too. The man wouldn’t need to get himself so stressed out that he broke. He wouldn’t need to seek comfort and calm with Archie.

He might not need…

That thought always scared the hell out of Archie. That was the one thought that would have him grabbing Maxie and flipping them so that he had Maxie pinned. So that he had Maxie at his mercy. The calm ocean become a surging tidal wave. Sometimes, he would let Maxie take control, but when he thought of Maxie not needing him… The oceans could always stop burning lava.

For all his anger and control issues, Maxie always let him do it. Always opened his legs and accepted him while he sunk into that waiting, needy body. He would claim the man as his own. Hard and fast. He was just as possessive as Maxie was. Archie was positive that Maxie was his wish from Jirachi made flesh. His wish for someone who needed and loved him as much as he needed and loved them. Someone who shared his goal of a better world. 

He wouldn’t allow Maxie not needing him any more than he could allow Maxie’s rage to take over. He used his strength and his power to remind the redhead that he was the only one. He was the only one that could ever do this for Maxie. Could ever give him the satisfaction he desired as well as the calming he needed.

He pounded Maxie into the floor, fucking the man hard, mercilessly, egging him on. Trying to force out every last bit of latent aggression and stress he might still have lingering. He’d hammer into his lover until there was nothing left there but Maxie. His Maxie, mewling and shaking, the heat of his anger transformed to burning passion. Only then would he relent and hard, brutal fucking would become the lovemaking it should be.

He rolled back onto his back and allow Maxie to ride him, hands keeping him steady as the man sought his release. Maxie was beautiful like that. Head thrown back, hips rolling, swollen lips parted in panting moans. He could watch Maxie above him like that forever. He moved with the man. Always holding himself back just enough to make sure that Maxie came first. Only then would he allow himself to follow, usually helped along by Maxie’s willing body. Because this wasn’t about him. This was about Maxie.

After, Archie sat himself up, using the wall for support. Maxie snagged the forgotten pack of smokes and curled up against Archie’s sweat soaked chest. He lit it and took a long, steadying puff and murmured, “Thanks Archie, I needed that…” He knew that the worst was over and the volcano had gone back to it’s false dormancy.

Archie knew it wasn’t the smoke he was being thanked for when the man snuggled against him more to enjoy his after sex cigarette while Archie enjoyed his after sex ritual of lightly stroking Maxie’s back. He knew that there would never be promises from Maxie that he wouldn’t lose his temper again. It was inevitable so long as they kept this up.   
He hoped they could end this soon, that they would find Groudon or Kyogre soon, before one of them lost it completely. 

"I’ll have to get back to it soon…"

"I know, Maxie. I know." He nuzzled into the man’s hair a little. "I know that it’s important. But can you at least stay down here with me until you finish that smoke. When you’re done, I’ll help you with what you have left for the day… Then we can raid the fridge. I hear Tabitha got in some of your favorite cherry ice cream."

Maxie agreed and Archie hid the smile when the man finished his cigarette and immediately lit a second and snuggled further into his grasp. If Archie had his way, Maxie wouldn’t be pushing himself any harder today and that poor grunt would still be alive and kicking well into tomorrow.


	18. Day 18 - Lazy Morning Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxie wants to make breakfast, Archie has other ideas

Archie slowly rolled over. He drifted into waking with a dazed relization that something was missing. Something important. His hand moved to touch the empty spot in bed. It wasn’t warm. That meant that Maxie must have gotten up a long time ago and let him sleep. 

Archie scooted to Maxie’s side of the bed and pushed his face into the man’s pillow to draw in his scent. It wasn’t fair, Maxie getting up so damn early all the time. Just once, just once Archie wished that he could wake up with Maxie still there with him. They didn’t get enough quiet, alone time as it was and here was Maxie, up at at it before any reasonable person should ever have the right to be.

It wouldn’t kill Maxie to just linger a couple hours more in bed. The work would still be there. Waiting. Well, it could wait! It was getting between Archie and his Maxie time.

With grumpy reluctance, he slid his feet off the bed and onto the cold floors. Now to find Maxie and drag him back to bed until such time as the sun actually was up all the way. He figured that the big office would be the best place to start but was soon distracted by the most delicious smell wafting in from the kitchen area.

Archie let himself be lured by the scent and stopped when he saw who the culprit was. Maxie. Maxie was standing in the kitchen, hair tied back in a tail instead of it’s usual severe style. Maxie with a huge bowl in his arms, stirring vigorously while looking over a recipe book. Bacon sizzling on the griddle behind him. He could tell the man was still in his pajamas under his little apron.

A little joke gift he had given to Maxie. Yet Maxie wore it as if it had been a serious thing. How thoughtful, Archie, thank you for trying to keep my clothing clean while I cook. But it gave Archie a reason to follow written instructions. Kiss the Cook. Don’t mind if he did.

He did his best to sneak behind the man so he could grab him from behind. His lips already brushed the back of Maxie’s neck when he did so. “Good morning, beautiful.” Archie’s arms moved securely around the other man’s middle to hug him close, nuzzling. “Whatcha cookin, good lookin.”

He didn’t need to see Maxie to know that the man rolled his eyes at that. “Muffins. I was going to bring you some, since I know you like to sleep in.” Maxie stopped mixing, as if expecting Archie to filch a taste of the batter as he often did, but that’s not what Archie wanted. Already, his hand was trying to sneak under that apron. His little nuzzles working their way around trying to steal a kiss.

A hand interrupted his path before he could hit Maxie’s chin. “Don’t Archie. I haven’t shaved yet…”

Archie kissed that palm and then slowly, playfully drug his tongue over Maxie’s fingertips, sucking at them. “What a coincidence. I haven’t either.”

He could feel the small tremors in Maxie’s hand as he lavished each finger, making sure that his beard scratched over Maxie’s palm. Maxie’s voice was strained. “You know what I mean, Archie… I like it on you, but I don’t care for it at all on me…”

Archie gave up on the apron and lightly touched Maxie’s face. He was so fair that he was still so soft, barely any stubble to be had. He could feel Maxie lean into the touch a little. “Just a small kiss?”

"Knowing you, it won’t be small." Still, Maxie’s head turned to Archie’s soft touch, lips already parting before they even reached his. Archie took full advantage, kissing the man slowly, slipping his tongue in, tasting what had to be the berries that Maxie had sampled before putting them in the batter as well as Maxie’s cigarettes. He’d already had one or two this morning. Arche vowed to try to wean him off of them slowly.

Maxie was kissing back as best he could, head tilted at that awkward angle. Eyes sliding closed, just enjoying the sensations. His tongue brushing against Archie’s, small little sounds of enjoyment coming from him. Archie wanted to kiss him more, until the man was breathless. But that plan was interrupted when Maxie suddenly pushed himself away, parting with a gasp of “The bacon!” Archie could only stand there, Maxie’s taste still on his lips, to watch the smaller man rushing about trying to keep what had been meant as breakfast in bed from burning to a crisp.

Maxie was just too cute, scurrying around. Had someone told Archie he’d be watching this scene of domestic bliss a year ago, Archie would have laughed himself sick. But here he was, watching the redhead conquer the kitchen one sizzling pan after another.

He managed to save a few, but sighed at the rest. Archie once more slid behind him to reach past him and turn the oven off completely. He heard the grumbling protest. “What a waste…and what are you doing. The muffins…”

He once more wrapped his arms about the man’s middle and whispered huskily into his ear. “The Mightyenas are going to love you a lot today. You made them bacon. And the muffins…the muffins can wait. I’ve found something I want to eat a lot more.” He didn’t wait to see if Maxie was going to ask what that was so he could make it. He just scooped the man off his feet, apron and all and walked him over to the kitchen island.

Maxie squirmed a little in his arms, “I’m not on the menu. Now put me down.”

He could feel the heat off the man’s face and when he sat Maxie on the center island countertop. He could see the warm flush to his face when he stepped back to enjoy the view. Though Maxie was still protesting, this time about the countertop and how unsanitary this was, the red head still let Archie remove most of his cloths. Archie decided that the apron did need to stay on, if only because it made Maxie flush even more.

"Looks good enough to eat."

Maxie huffed a little. “You need to have a balanced diet. That’s definitely not food… If you’d just let me, you’d have…”

"Don’t care." He interrupted pressing a kiss to Maxie’s mouth. Sometimes, that was the only sure fire way to get him to shut up and let Archie do as he pleased. He placed his hands on either side of the man, trapping him on the countertop. He continued to linger on those lips until he could feel Maxie relax. Victory. Sweet sweet victory.

His kisses started to drift down, determined to get Maxie to completely forget about complaining about his not eating right and not appreciating the effort he had been trying to make to just small mewls of pleasure. When he felt Maxie’s hands in his hair, he knew he had accomplished his goal.

He continued to suck little marks upon the man, to compliment those still fading from last time. His hand moving down between Maxie’s legs to slowly grope and stroke him. He loved working Maxie’s body like this. It was always so sensitive and responsive. The man was moaning for him before he even had scooted Maxie a little more off the counter in order to press his face between the man’s legs, pushing the little apron flap aside to get at what he wanted.

Maxie’s fingers dug helplessly into his scalp as he sucked. He wished he had thought to grab the lube from the bedroom. He knew Maxie would never ever forgive him if he tried to use something like cooking oil instead. As much as he wanted to be inside the man, he contented himself to just this much. Filling his mouth with Maxie’s thickness, working him into a frenzy while below him, his hand was in his sleep pants, stroking himself in time to the little thrusts of those slim hips.

He could feel Maxie shaking around him. He glanced up to see the man’s dazed expression. He gave one hard suck and his mouth was filled with that slightly salty flavor that was Maxie. He swallowed until no more filled his mouth. Pulling off, Archie pulled his hand from his pants, trying to ignore how painfully hard he was. Gently, he arranged the apron to hide Maxie’s spent cock from the world.

Maxie was panting, nearly off the counter, trusting Archie to keep him from falling completely. Archie was already kissing his way back up the man before pulling away completely, just using his arms to keep Maxie on the counter. “Mmmm. Delicious. Thanks for the meal.”

He felt Maxie shudder a little and a soft whisper. “What about you?” Of course Maxie would notice the tent in his pajama pants.

"What about me? I got what I wanted."

He loved how Maxie bit his lower lip before saying anything that he found embarrassing. “….You’re still…you know… and…” He watched Maxie’s eyes dart to the door behind them. To their bedroom. “If we do, after I can still bring you something to eat…” It seemed that Maxie was still determined to make him breakfast in bed.

Archie laughed a little. “Still don’t need it.” He just scooped the man up off the counter. He got a little yelp and the feeling of Maxie clinging to him. He carried him towards their bedroom, already peppering small kisses to his shoulder and arm where Maxie held onto him. “Breakfast is about to be served.”


	19. Day 19 - Drunk Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on a visit to Kalos, friends are visited, drinks are drunk and jealousy is definitely a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the original meme has today as “outdoors”. but I sort of already wrote that. So instead, I’m changing it to drunk sex because I can./ Also, bonus Perfectworldshipping

"Hey Maxie." Archie’s voice was overly loud, even for their current location. He knew what the man was trying to do. He’d been trying to do it all evening. Trying to grab his attention. Trying to get Maxie to notice him instead of doing what he was currently trying to do, which was catch up with an old friend. "Maxie…Maxie…Maaaaaxieeee."

"Just one moment, Lysandre. There’s a petulant child calling my name." It wasn’t often that they got to make it all the way out to Kalos. They were always busy in Hoenn. So, Maxie enjoyed when he got to go to Lumiose City and meet with Lysandre. His fellow redhead was a joy to be around. He was witty and intelligent. He had drive and insight. He even agreed with Maxie that something needed to be done about overpopulation and lack of resources. They’d just yet to see eye to eye on the what or the how. Still, Maxie found it nice to be with someone he considered a peer.

He turned on his stool to glance at the pirate that had been calling his name. Him along with probably the entire bar. He wished that Lysandre had picked some place with less alcohol available. He was certain the pirate had already had his fill and then some. At the moment, Archie was half slouched on the stool making faces at Lysandre from behind their backs. Really. Archie could be such a brat sometimes. He knew the man was the jealous sort, but he had long ago explained that his friendship with Lysandre was simply that. Friendship. Besides, he was far too old for Lysander’s personal tastes in men.

"What is it, Archie? Can’t you see the adults are trying to have a conversation over here."

Archie grinned hugely. “I just wanted to show you something.” He noted the large array of shot glasses next to the pirate. He had been correct. Already too much to drink. That never boded well. Still, he supposed he could humor the man a little. After all, he had dragged the poor pirate here with him as he had felt safer in a seedy bar knowing Archie was close at hand.

"What…what do you need to show me that couldn’t have waited five more minutes."

"The GUN SHOW!" Archie flexed hugely, the shirt he had made the man wear barely containing large biceps. Maxie nearly spat his drink out. He could hear Lysandre laughing hysterically beside him, patting him on the back to keep him from choking.

"Oh for the love of…." He sputtered, turning right back around and downing the rest of his drink quickly before tapping the glass for one more. "Can you not behave." He swore softly and downed his drink. "I’m not asking for much. Just for a few hours…" He downed the next just as quickly and another fill up. He was already quickly catching up to the pirate. "I’m sorry about that, Lysandre. He’s not quite housebroken yet. As you were saying…do you think that ancient war could have any links to Groudon? And what about Mega Evolution. Do you think such a thing might be linked in any way to the former?"

"It’s quite all right, my friend. The young ones are always a bit of a handful. My Gus can get that way too, sometimes, when he’s not buried in Mega Evolution research." Lysandre patted him on the shoulder this time and he swore he heard a possessive little growl from behind them. 

"Trade you. Pirate for Professor."

Lysandre laughed again. “No, Maximilian, I’m afraid I’ll pass on that. I doubt even I could handle such a troublesome guy as well as you do. That and I’m sure you and Gus would never make it past the laboratory and I’d find you both passed out due to overwork. And you know I can’t have that.”

Maxie actually laughed a little and he heard another one of those dark sounds, now just behind him. “True. Guilty as charged. His research is simply too intriguing. Now, about that wa….ah! Archie..Hands!” He tried to elbow the man a little. He had indeed come up behind him and had taken the chance to try to shove his hands up Maxie’s sweater. He couldn’t see Archie’s face, since it was pressed against his back, but he was positive it must be glaring daggers at Lysandre, mad that his old friend managed to get a laugh out of Maxie. Something a rare few could accomplish.

Lysandre smirked, shaking his head and trying not to laugh at him. “Perhaps another time, hmm. It looks like your young friend has had too much to drink. You might want to think about taking him back to your hotel to sleep it off. Take a rain check?”

Maxie sighed. He’d been hoping to hear more about the war. About Mega Evolutions. About Lysandre’s progress. It seemed every time he got close to learning something new, they’d have to take a rain check. Sometimes, because of Archie and sometimes because Professor Sycamour seemed just as petulant about Lysandre’s closeness with Maxie as Archie was. “I suppose. I apologize for Archie’s behavior and perhaps we can arrange a meeting at a better time and date…” without pirates or professors to get in the way.

"I’ll be sure to call you. Don’t worry about the bill this evening. I’ve taken care of it already. And while you’re here in town, do check out my cafe. I just had it built. It’s quite something." Lysander pressed a small card into Maxie’s palm and then moved to go. But not before leaning down over him to give him a proper Kalos farewell. "Adieu, Maxie. Until we meet again." Three air kisses, by his cheeks. Left, right, left again. Under his sweater, he could feel Archie’s hand ball into a shaking fist and the growl became an outright snarl.

"Stop that." He swatted Archie’s arm gently. "It’s simply the way it’s done around here…" He huffed, watching the towering redhead leave the bar.

"It’s a stupid custom. I hate it." Came the pouting reply. "He really tries to kiss you and I’m going to knock him into next week. You’re mine to kiss." Maxie felt Archie’s hand relax and he sighed at the soft nuzzle he felt. He could smell the alcohol on Archie’s breath.

"Yes yes… Now, you have to let me go so I can help you back to the hotel." He could almost feel Archie’s reluctance to remove his hands so that he could stand. As soon as he was on his feet, Archie was back against his side, looping an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. He could feel the hard arm muscles he had just seen om display. It felt nice. Secure. "I’m sure you’d get turned around and end up sleeping in a dark alley without me."

Archie nuzzled against his neck. “Good thing I have you then…”

Maxie slid his own arm about Archie’s middle to help steady and guide him. Normally, the pirate was sure on his feet, but he had a feeling all that alcohol was starting to take effect. With how much larger than man was than him, it was hard to keep them both steady on their feet. Here he was, in Lumiose, a city of lights and romance, and he couldn’t even enjoy a nice walk with Archie because Archie was too drunk to do anything but lerch and kiss at his neck.

He was grateful that their hotel was close. He just needed to deposit Archie in the room before he went out to enjoy Lumiose at night. A simple enough task. Once to the room, he steered the man to the bed and watched him flop. Sighing, he knelt to take off Archie’s shoes. “You really need to stop drinking so much on these trips. You get totally out of hand. I’m surprised Lysandre put up with your antics tonight for as long as he did.”

Shoes off. Now to help with the shirt. It wouldn’t do if it got all wrinkled. Archie looked so good all button up and civilized. His fingers worked on each button. He continued his little lecture though. “You know you don’t have anything to worry about. I’ve told you that a million times. Lysandre and I share similar interests. We understand each other. He and I…mff”

Archie had grabbed him by the back of the head and suddenly pressed a kiss to his mouth. Archie tasted of hard liquor. A strong, possessive tongue shoved into his mouth, claiming it. When Archie pulled away, his blue eyes were dark, stormy. “Lysandre this…Lysandre that…I’m sick and tired of hearing about him.”

Archie’s hands were on his shoulders and Maxie was pulled off his feet onto the bed. Archie was above him in seconds, shoving hands up his shirt, pushing it off. “You and him….there is no you and him.” Archie’s hands were moving to Maxie’s pants, struggling to get them off. “That guy is nothing. There’s nothing he can give you that I don’t already give you.”

Maxie shuddered when he felt fingers prodding at his ass. He didn’t fight it, relaxing to let Archie in. He knew that words wouldn’t reach the man so action was better. Action that showed that Archie’s jealousy was simply unfounded. 

"There’s you and me. Just you and me. He can’t grant you your wishes… I can. I can if you’d just ask me…if you stopped treating me like I’m a bother to you, if you stopped treating me like a kid and started treating me as what I am…"

Maxie’s body was coming alive under the man’s thrusting fingers. Soon, he knew they would be replaced with something a lot larger and hotter. He wanted it. “And what are you, Archie?” He murmured, aware of how breathy he sounded. Knowing that he was just adding fuel to Archie’s fire. Prodding him more.

"Your partner. Your best friend."

"So…you’re my Camerupt… I should put you back in your ball then and make you sit in time out…"

Oh, that glare he got. He probably shouldn’t find it as adorable as he did. And fingers out of his ass and something else pressing in. He cried out as Archie shoved into him hard. “Stop treating me like a kid, Maxie… I’m not. I’m not a kid. And you know what I am…I’m your lover, Maxie. And you…and you…”

Oh, he knew that. He knew that very well. Archie was anything but a child, even if he had thrown those barbs at him earlier. He was very much a man. A powerful man who knew just what Maxie needed, be it business or pleasure, Archie never disappointed.

Maxie was anything but disappointed. Archie’s heavy frame felt good pressing his body into the squeaking mattress. Archie’s lips, bittersweet with rum mixing with the fruity cocktails Maxie had enjoyed. Archie’s large hands blazing possessive trails down his skin, touching him everywhere as if to say all of it was Archie’s.

Maxie arched a little, moaning against Archie’s lips. “And what am I?” Other than close. So so close.

"Mine." A hard thrust and a possessive kiss pushed him over the edge. Archie continued to move within him. His nerves were on fire. His body arched up into the darker man’s. 

He stole a kiss. “That’s right. I’m yours…and you are mine.” He whimpered when Archie pulled out and squirmed a little when Archie’s orgasm splattered over his skin instead of inside him. Marking his territory…cute. But now Maxie needed a long bath…

He needed a bath but Archie was rolling them over, strong arms wrapped around him. He didn’t think he was going anywhere else tonight. He felt small kisses to his shoulder and he decided that he really didn’t need to see the sights. Kalos could wait. Nothing would be better than helping to nurse Archie’s hangover in the morning.


	20. Day 20 - My Own Kink/Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pirates know how to use ropes. That is all

The slow drag of the rope as it slid across the back of his neck caused his body to shiver. It was involuntary. The nape of his neck had always been a terribly sensitive place. A soft touch, a light caress of warm air blown on it was often enough to give him goosebumps. But this… the feel of the twisted jute… he was certain the shudder was felt.

Large, warm hands stopped at that first quake. He could feel the warmth coming closer. A voice, deep and calm in his ear. So deep. He felt like he had plunged into an ocean trench. “You okay, Maxie?” He could feel the man’s concern and it was almost overwhelming. He didn’t doubt that Archie would stop many more times to ask the question. It was terribly sweet of him. Sweet, but unnecessary.

He turned his head towards the voice. He wished for all the world that he could see, but Archie had already taken care of that. Even if he opened his eyes, they would be greeted with the sight of blue bandana, tied in front of them, blocking out everything. “I’m fine…The second I’m not, I promise I’ll tell you.” It would only take one word from him. One word and Archie would stop. That was their agreement when this had started. When Archie had jokingly stated that the only way to get Maxie away from his work would be to tie him up and drag him away. Maxie had looked him straight in the eye and dared him to. He’d doubted Archie would actually do it. He had been wrong. Strange how wonderful being wrong could be. 

Perhaps it was a joke taken too far, but he couldn’t deny there was something about this. Something about sitting here, naked in front of Archie, denied his already weakest sense and slowly being robbed of his motion yet still being fully in control. Regardless of how motionless Archie decided to render him, Maxie was the one with the power to make the man stop.

"Then I’m going to keep goin." The announcement was followed by the feeling of that rope again. That rope and large fingers just at his collarbone, deftly tying the first knot. He smiled at how careful Archie was being about his airway, at how he tested by tugging. How his body moved with the little pull.

Behind his blindfold, he could hear the whisper of natural fibers as they moved in talented hands. He could smell Archie, so close to him. A rich scent of sea salt and musk that he just couldn’t get enough of, smelling all the stronger because of the blindfold. He could strong hands pulling his arms behind him. He felt one large palm wrap around his wrists. “Keep them there.” Came the soft whisper against his ear.

He did as demanded and felt the rope slowly slide around his shoulders and lower. Feeling his arms slowly becoming incased. He could feel how Archie wove the rope about his forearms like a net before going around his wrists, securing them behind his back. He felt Archie’s calloused fingers drag up his skin again, interrupted by the twists in the binding, testing to make sure it wasn’t so tight it cut off circulation. He shivered again and quietly shifted, trying to feel for himself how secure the tie was.

His wrists didn’t move and he was certain that straining against the tie would only make it that much tighter. He didn’t have long to test those ties because there was that whisper of sound, moving slowly across his chest. One..two…three…four… perfect knots just surrounding his nipples so that with each breath the stiff knotted rope brushed against them sending ripples of pleasure down his spine. He groaned and arched slightly into the feeling, breath speeding up to give himself more of that sensation.

Heat. Archie was close again. The scrape of his beard against his too sensitive neck, husking into his ear. “Look at you. Already hard and I’m not even halfway done with you…” As if to prove his point, Maxie felt a finger slowly move up his shaft in a feather light touch. He moaned louder than he intended.

"A…ah…Archie…"

"Not yet." Archie purred at him. "Let me finish first?"

A request, once again seeking him approval. Maxie nodded. He nodded and a new scent filled the air. It smelled of salt and oceans. It smelled of Archie. It came from the thicker rope now added to the one on his upper chest. It was accompanied by a deep, thrumming humm from Archie. Maxie thought he recognized it as a sea shanty. He could imagine that Archie and the rest of Aqua often sung songs like that even if they weren’t hoisting mainsails or battening down hatches.  
He lost himself to the simple melody in his ear and the smell of the sea, torso slowly growing warmer and warmer as more and more rope went around it. Every once in a while his body would jar backwards a little as Archie tugged. He was so relaxed, body so accepting that Archie strength nearly pulled him over.

Then the touch was gone. The sound had quieted. Maxie sat there, listening hard, trying to find Archie. He turned his head, listening for any subtle sound from the man. There were none. Maxie frowned a little and shifted, carefully sliding on the bed until his feet hit the floor. He didn’t dare stand or move around more than that. If he fell, he didn’t have arms to catch himself.

"A…Archie?" Maxie felt strangely embarrassed by how shaky his voice was. How strained. How worried he sounded in his own ears.  
He felt the bed sink under a second weight. Strong, rough hands were on his immobile shoulders and he felt himself pushed back. His arms, rope and all pinned further under his own weight. “It’s all right, Maxie. I’m here. I just needed to have a look at you. I have plans for you when I’m done.”

He would have asked what those plans might have involved but those large palms were traveling down his torso and to his thighs. Archie caressed them slowly, rubbing at the sensitive inside, so close to his erection, but not close enough. He was certain the sound he made was a whine, hips lifting with need.

"Not yet…" He heard the strain in Archie’s voice and those hands went further down, one sliding beneath his knees to bring them up. Then that whisper of rope again, starting at his upper thigh. Each time Archie threaded the jute through, he could feel the twisted cord brush against his dick. Archie did it slowly, so not to give him ropeburn in such a sensitive place. Maxie felt like crying, overwhelmed by the sheer sinsuality of the feelings.

Archie took his time, getting each leg. He did them up separately, securing his lower leg to his upper leg. They went around his hips. He could feel Archie’s heavy weight pressed against him when the man reached around him to tie at the back. He could feel how hard Archie was breathing. How warm his skin was. He could feel a throbbing thickness pressed against one thigh.

He groaned at the feeling of cord sliding between his buttocks to get lopped back around to his hips, spreading his cheeks wide. He could feel the man’s thumb making small circles upon the space the ropes left open. Slowly massaging around his asshole making him yearn for it to go in. Needing to be filled. “What I wouldn’t give for a nice spreader bar. You’ll just have to do all the work and keep those lovely legs of yours open for me, hmmm?”

Maxie could barely respond. His mind was gone, reveling in those small touches and the way the ropes pressed into his skin. “I have one more…. Can you take it?”

Maxie panted desperately and nodded. One more. He could take it.  
He was certain he screamed when he felt something soft slowly looping around the base of his cock. His toes curled and he squirmed. He wanted to scream again when Archie stopped. He could feel the thinnest of silken ties winding tightly about his member.

"Maxie…you okay? Too much? I can stop. I’ll get the scissors if you want…" Maxie knew the safety shears were close by. They had to be, just in case something went wrong and he lost feeling in his limbs. If he said the word.

No way in hell he was saying the word now. But why did Archie have to be so damn…noble about this all. “For the love of Arceus…please….please…Don’t stop.”

The needy command got Archie moving again. Maxie tried to keep it in this time. Tried to keep his sounds down as the man carefully tied a little latticework around his hardness. He could feel the pressure at the bottom and knew that he wouldn’t be able to come until Archie took it off of him. The denial made him burn that much hotter, coupled with the way the rest of the ropes denied him his movement.

"There….almost done." 

Almost? But Archie had said just one more. Maxie braced himself as best as he could wondering where he would feel ropes next. Instead, he felt strong arms under him and he was being lifted. It was…terrifying. He didn’t have arms to cling to Archie’s broad shoulders. He could only trust in Archie’s powerful body, believe in Archie’s strength not to drop him.

He shook in Archie’s arms, face pressed against the man’s neck. Archie’s smell from this close was overwhelming. He could smell the man’s arousal and his tongue peeked out to lightly flick over the man’s skin. He could taste the sweat and something that he could only identify as Archie. He could feel movement. He was being taken…somewhere. 

"A…Archie…."

"Shhh. It’s all right. You’ll like this…"

He gritted his teeth and allowed himself to trust Archie.

He felt himself lowered again. He felt the blazing heat of a fire close by. Under his skin, he felt the softness of fake fur. Archie had carried him over to his favorite reading area. How many times had he read by the fire right here on this rug, using Archie as a pillow. It felt so different now against his hyper sensitive skin. It was a feeling that only lasted a moment because Archie was behind him.

Archie’s pectorals were against his bound arms. Archie’s hips were against his. He could feel the straining stiffness moving between his asscheeks. He could feel Archie’s hands on him again. “I love how you look here. You’re always so beautiful next to a warm fire. The heat and the red make you glow. You’re like a Moltres….You’re like a Moltres and I’ve finally caught you.” The man’s hands continued to slide all over his body.

"You’re finally in my net." Archie’s hand tangled into the ropes against the small of his back. He could feel the scrape of his knuckles as he fisted it. Twisting and tugging at the rope. He could feel all of them moving, sliding against his body. With each twist, they grew tighter. Until Archie could just pull him around, ropes a handle to guide him. He moaned deeply. 

"And I want to fuck you like this…" Archie’s voice was dark, needy. "Can I, Maxie?

He nodded, dumbly. He wanted nothing more than for Archie to tighten those ropes more and use them as leverage to shove him down onto the man’s waiting cock. Or perhaps Archie might suspend him. Hang him by those ropes, leaving his hole open and waiting. Whatever Archie wanted to do with him, Maxie didn’t care. So long as he felt that warm thickness inside of him.

"P….please..I…I need it…I need you. Archie!" His name was a shout on Maxie’s lips as the man did grab hold of those ropes at his hips. He felt knuckles brushing them as he was pulled. It hurt. In his eagerness, he had forgotten to demand that Archie prepare him. He was certain in his own eagerness, Archie had forgotten to do so as well. 

He cried in pain at the sudden burning intrusion. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes, soaking the bandana. Archie’s voice behind him was a deep, dark moan. “So damn tight…”

His body burned. Each thrust into him made the bindings around him shift and move. They caressed his skin, setting his nerves alight. The pain of entry faded to a dull ache in the wake of those stronger feelings of pleasure. Soon enough he was moaning hotly into the fake beartic rug while Archie pressed deeper and deeper into him.

He could feel the pleasure building in his loins. Each thrust brushed past his prostate. Each tug of the ropes sent him careening further and further over the edge. He was shaking. His body couldn’t hold itself up. Archie had to do it, using the ropes to keep him right where he was needed, insuring that each thrust pushed him further out of his mind, leaving him drooling on the carpet.

He could only allow himself to be moved as Archie wanted, helpless to the man’s whims and the pleasure he gave. Shuddering at the feeling of hot thick jets filling his insides when Archie came. Whimpering when the man started to move again, still pumping him full. Archie’s voice a dark demand in his ear. 

"Tell me you want to come. Tell me to let you…"

His cock hurt so badly he thought it would explode. He didn’t realize he was capable of begging until right now. He didn’t feel any shame in it either. He was just too far gone. Just too needy. He was certain if he didn’t come right then, he was going to die. “Please…please let me. I need to. Please Archie…Please…”

The man’s hand went down and he felt the pressure of the silken ropes release. The suddenness of it all was too much and he screamed into the carpet, eyes rolling into the back of his head, nearly passing out from the force of his own orgasm. He had never come so hard in his life.  
It took him a moment to return to his senses. He could feel the cold metal of safety shears as they slid against his skin. The ropes fell away quickly. Archie’s hands were immediately in their place, softly rubbing at his skin, trying to bring any loss of feeling or warmth back into them. 

The gentle caresses made him groan, body still reeling from his climax.  
Ropes cut away, he felt the man pull him so he was pillowed on Archie’s chest. He could feel thick fingers slide up under the bandana to pull it away. He felt gentle lips kissing at still closed eyes, the soft slide of fingertips back on his body.

He opened them slowly to see the incredibly blurry but lovely twisted indentations in his flesh from where the ropes had been. Archie seemed determined to lightly run his fingers over every last mark, as if to ensure he was all right. Maxie closed his eyes again and snuggled into Archie’s chest. With his eyes closed like that, it almost felt as if he was still laying on the rug. His own hand went up to lightly stroke though that thick chest hair. It felt strange to be able to move his arms so freely.  
He pressed a kiss to the man’s chest and felt the press of lips against his forehead in return. He relaxed, allowing Archie to indulge himself in his warm, sweet touches and wondered if he could convince Archie to tie him up more often.


	21. Day 21 - In the Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxie likes to relax in a steaming hot bath, Archie likes to complicate things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains dubious consent. If you don't want to read this, please skip to day 22.

The water felt wonderfully warm as he sunk into the tub. He needed this. He’d been looking forward to this all day. He hadn’t enjoyed a long relaxing soak in what seemed like ages. Something was just always coming up and he couldn’t get the time to actually unwind. Just sinking into the bathtub, watching as the water got slightly displaced, there was nothing in the world better than that feeling.

He breathed in the warm steam coming off the water and stretched out, feeling every bone in his body popping as he did. It had definitely been too long. He would have to schedule in time to do this more often. Surely, he could pencil in some time for himself in all that work. Perhaps Tabitha or Courtney could take up some of the slack while he finally, finally got to take a break.

He wished his could get a nice waterproofed book. He didn’t think anything in the world could be better than soaking in the tub while reading a riveting tome about the origins of the pokemon as a species. Without it, it was all too easy to close his eyes for a moment and actually doze off in the water. He wouldn’t completely fall asleep because his sleep schedule was utterly destroyed. If he was lucky, his body allowed him 3 to 4 hours at most before he was up and going again.

He sunk further into the water and breathed out a long sigh. This was the life… He let himself drift but a sudden clammer of loud alarms jolted him back to his senses. He cursed. Just when he was getting comfortable! Whoever was behind this…there would be hell to pay!  
The intruder became very apparent when the door to his bathroom swung open and a large man darted in and closed it behind him. He pressed against the door. “Whooo. That was a close one. Almost had me there.”

Maxie didn’t hesitate. He rose out of his boiling tub of water like a vengeful god. “What do you mean by almost.” He watched Archie’s head shoot up and he smirked at the way the man stared at him. He stepped from the tub, dripping on the floor to stride over to the man. He didn’t care that he was naked and dripping wet. His small stolen moment to himself had been rudely interrupted. He wouldn’t let to go unpunished.   
"Out of the frying pan into the fire, hmmm, Archie?"

Archie gaped at him and he could feel the man’s eyes following the water as it slid down his skin and onto the floor. He used the distraction to grab the man by the open lapels of his wetsuit and bodily drag him towards the waiting water. “And what brings you here? What thing were you trying to steal from me this time? Or is it that you’ve missed me so much that you just had to get in here and see me?”

Archie’s hands went around his wrists. They were inches from the tub. “As if. Give the ego a rest, Maxie. You just had something I wanted.”

"Then where is it?" He didn’t see anything suspect in that wetsuit except for a growing bulge. "Is it that you failed? My poor dear pirate, when will you learn. You can only steal things from me when I let you take them from me. Throwing you a bone every now and then to keep it fun. To keep it interesting." Because it wasn’t interesting without Archie there, trying to thwart him. "But, I can’t let your effort go unrewarded, now can I?"

Archie bared his teeth at Maxie. He knew the man hated when he acted like this. But he also knew that his being like this also turned Archie on. He liked using that to his advantage, even if it often earned him some bitter words from his old friend. “I didn’t fail. I’m the decoy. Shelly already has what we need and is 100 miles away by now.”

Maxie frowned. “Oh, really. Well then… there’s no one here to save you. I’m sure they won’t let your noble sacrifice be in vain. And I won’t let you out of this bathroom.” He pulled his hand away from the lapel and scowled more at them. “You’re filthy… When is the last time you baithed…”

Archie became indignant. “Yesterday. But I’ve been crawling around this hellhole. There’s a lot of nasty dirty things here.” Archie’s eyes were focused on him, as if to say that he was the nastiest, dirtiest thing in his entire base.

"Excuses excuses. There’s only one proper solution." He put his hands on Archie’s chest, spreading his fingers wide to enjoy the feel of muscle under them. "In you go." He pushed the man as hard as he could. He knew he was stronger than he looked, something he always enjoyed springing on Archie in the past. He watched as the man flailed to keep his balance before landing ass first in his tub.

Water slopped out everywhere from the impact. Archie swore at him. “You asshole! The hell you do that for?! I could have broke my neck. And the fuck! How hot is this water!? You trying to boil me alive here? I know old dudes like hot baths, but damn, Grandpa.”

Archie never ceased to try to remind him that he was so much older than the other man. Maxie didn’t care about that though. He never had. Older meant wiser. Older meant more control. “Stop complaining. I thought you loved water. You’re always going on and on about how great it is. Now you get to enjoy it here too. Though honestly…you’re already dirtying up my nice warm water. It’s your clothing. Out of them…or do you need help?”

Archie crossed his arms over his chest and Maxie sighed. “I guess you need help.” He sat on the edge of his tub to try and peel that damn wetsuit off of Archie. He didn’t get too far because Archie grabbed him and hauled him into the tub too. He was certain there was now more water on his floor than in the tub.

"Go dunk your head!" He announced and tried to do just that. There was a brief scuffle with Archie trying to grab his head and him trying to get the drain plug pulled out. He won, but only by a thread. Water drained from the tub and he was left with Archie’s hand just tangled in the back of his hair.

"Well…there goes that." he sighed. What good was trying to relax now. Not with Archie right there. Even if it was actually rather cathartic to trade barbs and struggle with him. He didn’t get a chance to let loose like this often. He had to be buttoned up and dispassionate. Distant and strict. He didn’t allow himself to swear or lose his temper or act in such a rude manner in front of the Grunts. But in front of Archie, all bets were off. In front of Archie, he wasn’t The Great Maxie…he was just Maxie.

"And you’re still filthy, you brat. A little soap and water won’t kill you. But since you’re so afraid of the bath…" He grabbed the hot water spigot and turned it on full blast and hit the shower toggle. A sudden scalding hot blast hit the both of them. He heard Archie yelp and the man let go of his hair.

Maxie was used to standing in front of boiling lava. Water so hot it made one’s skin red was nothing to him. He stood in the spray for a moment, hair going heavy, water washing away ample product. He reached forward and unzipped Archie’s suit. “You’re such a big baby. It’s not that bad…” He managed to pull it off the man, as he was still trying to get away from the heat. Heat that was quickly filling the room with steam.

Only when he had Archie bare did he reach behind him and mess with the cold, lowering it to a normal temperature. “There. Since you’re such a sensitive princess, Archie…I fixed it.” He shifted, trying to turn then both so Archie was the one in the spray.

Archie glared at him as the water pelted him. “You’re such a damn asshole, Maxie. You think you can get away with anything.”

"I can’t? News to me. Now stay still." He’s located a bar of soap and a cloth. "Since you seem incapable of cleaning yourself, it’s up to me to teach you how to do it properly."

Maxie slid behind the man and had to take a moment. Archie’s back was lovely. How many times had he been pressed against it in the past. The memory was strong and the longing hit harder than he thought it would. The soapy cloth trailed over Archie’s front as Maxie wrapped an arm about him to hug him softly. He missed Archie like hell sometimes.

He wrapped his other arm around to hold him still as he started to lightly scrub at the man. He could feel Archie squirm under his touch, “Damn it, Maxie. Quit trying to feel me up!”

"I’m not trying." he murmured against a wet shoulder. "I’m succeeding, as always." He wrapped the soapy towel in his hand around Archie’s dick. It was hard already. Archie had always been weak to him. He knew with a few strokes, he could get the pirate to submit to anything he wanted.

His wrist flicked slowly, feeling how easily the cloth moved. “You’re just so dirty down here.” He shifted his hips so that Archie could feel the press of his hardness between asscheeks. “Here too. You need a good hard scrubbing…”

Archie panted, sagging. He could feel those hips shaking, trying not to move. “N…neat freak…”

Maxie whispered into the man’s ear, using the motion to guide him further under the spray of water. “Is that all you’ve got, Archie? Surely you can do better that that.” He rolled his hips, feeling the way those firm buttoks gripped him. He didn’t dare enter the man. Doing so would surely be his undoing. If he fucked Archie now…he’d never want to let the man go. He’d be begging for him to come back.

But like this…with his cock sliding between those cheeks…that was enough for him. His hand moved faster, reveling in the way Archie’s sweet moans bounced off the walls of the bathroom. The man’s cries of pleasure came along with a string of curses that could melt paint off the walls. Really, Archie had such a mouth on him. And so creative. He’d never heard that many ways of being told to go to hell all at once.

He knew with how Archie was sagging back against him more that the man didn’t mean a damn word of it. The way he was trying to get that cloth out of the way to feel Maxie’s bare hand. The way he moved back, trying to entice Maxie to just…take him. This was just how they were. Always toeing the line between loving and hating each other.

It seemed that today, it was loving, since Archie cried out his name, coating his shower wall with white. The spray of the water quickly washing it away. As much as Maxie wanted to come as well, he refused himself that luxury. He didn’t dare. He didn’t dare whisper how much he missed Archie, unable to stop words brought by orgasm. It was better just to pull away and take care of himself at another time.

If he concentrated on the tasks at hand he could do that. Shutting off the water. Guiding Archie from the shower. Getting him a towel. Simple things. He wrapped a towel around himself and tried not to gasp at the cotton moving against him. His eyes immediately fell on Archie’s lips and he forced himself to turn away. He had to take care of it…now. Before he did something stupid.

He went right to the bathroom door, walking stiffly, trying to ignore how horny he still was. Anything…Anything to keep himself from just grabbing Archie and pounding him against the bathroom walls.

"Don’t think that what just happened changes anything…You have a 15 minute grace period. Get your cloths on and get the hell out. Don’t make me set the dogs on you…" He left the bathroom, hurrying towards his private rooms. Before it slammed shut behind him, he heard Archie curse at him softly.

"I love you too, you asshole."


	22. Day 22 - Body Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Archie gets angry, Maxie know just how to calm the man down

"I’m going to kill them!" The man roared. "I’m going to wring their scrawny necks!"

Maxie blinked and shifted a little. He was almost thrown off his little spot upon Archie’s bared back. It was rare to see Archie in such a state. The large man was usually so friendly and warm about everything. He was more than ready to laugh things off. For him to lose it like this… To see the large man, blue eyes blazing, large hands balled into firsts. Archie was quite a sight normally. He was truly exquisite when he was angry.

Normally, it was Archie who was there to calm him down. He was the one with the temper, not Archie. Usually, the man knew exactly what to say, exactly what to do to make him lose his rage. It was rare for him to do the same.

"Archie." He murmured, shifting a little more, slowly pressing his palms against Archie’s back. He could feel the tension in them, under all that lovely muscle. "It’s like you’re always tell me. It’s just not worth it. Take a deep breath. You’re going to ruin all my hard work of you keep this up."

He felt himself raise and lower slowly and smiled. “See…That’s better. Just close your eyes and let me take care of you. Forget about those idiots for a little bit. They’ll still be there later. They’ll still be morons later. For now, it’s just you and I.”

He dug his fingers into that beautiful broad back and was rewarded with a groan and the feeling of Archie calming down more. For him, Archie could sooth his temper with a word, with a kiss. But for Archie, Archie needed more than just words. He needed a physical touch.

Maxie certainly didn’t mind. He rather enjoyed this position. He enjoyed sitting lightly upon the small of Archie’s back, looking at the wide, dark, powerful expanse of Archie’s waiting back. Waiting for his hands. Waiting for his touch. Waiting for Maxie to calm him down.

Maxie slid his hands slowly up Archie’s spine and was rewarded by a purr. “No wonder. You’re wound tighter than a spoink’s tail. And you call me stiff and uptight.” His thumbs encountered a rather large knot and he started to work at it diligently, enjoying the small sounds of enjoyment coming from the man below him. The yelling and the anger seeming vanished.

He knew he could stop now. He could stop because Archie was already calm again. But he wasn’t going to. He wasn’t because Archie’s body was simply amazing. It was strong and it was perfect. He loved running his hands over every inch of it, marveling at the way his pale palms looked against that dark skin. Skin that was toughened by sea and sun, muscles formed by a life at sea.

There was not a spot he didn’t want to touch. Didn’t want to caress, the oil on his hands helping them glide down and back up the man’s flesh until he had Archie humming in pleasure, until he could feel every last muscle in the man’s back come undone, helpless against his massaging fingers.

He slid down to get at Archie’s lower back. He dug into the man’s tailbone and reveled at the way Archie arched and moaned. His ass was next. Maxie purred himself, taking full handful of that firm backside, squeezing and pressing. He could stay right there forever, just fondling Archie’s backside. When he removed his hands to squirt more oil onto them, he heard a soft wine from the man below him.

"Shh…I’m not done yet. Don’t worry. I won’t be done until every last bit of you is relaxed."

Archie chuckled into the crook of his arm. “Gonna be hard. Got something that ain’t relaxed at all.”

Maxie shook his head and started to work at the man’s thighs. Thick, powerful. Strong. He loved how they felt when he was between them. When Archie wrapped his legs about him, muscles squeezing him while he trust, trying to get Maxie closer. Right now, he could feel the muscles quiver under his touch. He heard a small yelp when he reached calves and he murmured. “So sorry…I forgot how sensitive you are down here…” He lightened his grip so that only his fingertips caressed over those muscular calves and down to large feet. Normally, Maxie wasn’t a big fan of feet. He actually thought they were a bit…gross… but Archie’s feet were different. They were like the rest of him. Large and just perfect. Plus, he loved the sounds and the moans he got from the man when his fingers pressed into arches, watching toes curl.

"You certainly are responsive today." he remarked, trying to keep his own voice steady. "You must have really needed this." He needed this too. He needed this time with Archie. This time to touch the man and enjoy the body that he failed to hide behind that skin tight wetsuit. It was no fair, showing off his powerful frame all the time and Maxie not getting to touch it as he pleased.

He shifted up Archie’s torso again, back to his upper back, sliding over biceps that were thicker than Maxie’s leg. Such powerful arms. How he loved when he was gathered up on them and hugged with all of Archie’s considerable strength. But they were nothing under his hands. He could feel Archie’s breathing, going slower and smoother. He wondered if he had put Archie to sleep. He leaned over a little to see if he had and was greeted by pleasure hazed eyes and a small kiss to the tip of his nose.

"What me ta roll over? Gotta get the front." Archie’s voice was hopeful and Maxie smiled, indulgently.

"Yes, if you don’t mind." He raised his weight a little and he could feel Archie rolling. He settled again, locking eyes with the man under him. Archie was smiling again and putting his hands behind his head for comfort. It cased those arms of his to bulge and Maxie felt himself licking his lips at the sight. Archie knew how much Maxie liked looking at his muscles.

Archie’s front was just as amazing as his back. His eyes traveled each muscular dip, at the dark hair on his chest and trailing down an impressive washboard stomach. He followed that dark trail lower to the thatch between his legs. His eyes lingered on Archie’s cock. As large and thick as the rest of him, hard and tempting. He licked his lips again and settled his hands on Archie’s chest.

"Mmm…You’re so strong." He purred, rubbing over new flesh. His fingers brushed over dusky nipples and earned a deep groan. He couldn’t help himself. He leaned down a little and flicked his tongue over one, biting it softly and tugging at it with his teeth until he had Archie moaning his name. He could feel that thick, warm erection pressed against his backside. He had chosen to sit it just the right spot to enjoy that feeling.

Oiled fingers went down and he counted each rib, rubbing firm circles into rock hard abs, watching Archie’s face. Watching his expression flit between relaxation and pleasure. It was such an handsome face. Such full lips. He was hungry for them.

His thumbs dripped into the man’s navel and he leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the other’s lips. “You’re so damn hot, Archie. I can’t stop wanting to look at you. Touch you…”

He pulled away and Archie chased his lips. He didn’t let the man, sliding from his perch to work on that sexy dip that was Archie’s hipbones. He leaned down to lightly nip at the dark skin there and got the delicious sound of Archie crying out. Followed by another whimper when he moved off the man completely and repositioned himself back at Archie’s feet.

"Don’t worry. I’ll be back up there soon. Let me just enjoy you a little more, hmm?"

Archie’s reply came out as a panting groan as Maxie’s hands once more started on his feet. This way, he worked his way up, slowly pushing Archie’s legs apart as he went so that he could rest between them. “One more place…I’ll make sure you’re completely relaxed.” he coated his fingers with more of the oil and pressed a finger slowly inside the man.

"Maxie….p…please…"

Maxie reveled in the way that strong body writhed and shifted, chest heaving, muscles contracting and relaxing as he slowly, carefully massaged Archie’s hole open, shoving his finger deeply until he encountered that little gland. He prodded at that without mercy, pleased with himself with Archie’s beautiful back bended up towards him and his lips parted to cry out for more.

Maxie rose an eyebrow and slowly lowered his mouth, taking in Archie’s cock. He loved how Archie reacted whenever he gave the man head. How he’d whimper and gasp and thrash. All of Maxie’s hard work in relaxing that large, hard body going completely to waste as he sucked and bobbed his head, fingers inside of Archie never stilling.

He could feel the man’s asshole gripping his fingers tightly. He could taste the first heady flavor of Archie’s precome. He just sucked harder, moved his fingers faster. His other hand moved back to Archie’s chest, just running fingers over his muscles, seeking out a nipple once more to pinch and roll it. Under him, Archie’s moans were becoming louder.

He relaxed his throat and swallowed deeply, nose pressed into dark curls. Archie smelled of massage oil and spicy musk and desire. Maxie was as addicted to that smell as he was to the rest of Archie’s frame. He felt Archie at the back of his throat, felt the right ring of muscle clutch at his fingers. His ears were filled with Archie’s wordless shout and his mouth was filled; white, hot, thick. Under him, he could feel every muscle slowly coming undone.

Maxie swallowed as best as he could, milking the man, fingers still inside. Only when he felt the man’s body completely relax did he pull away, reaching for a small cloth to wipe his fingers as well as the corner of his mouth where some of Archie’s load had leaked out.

He studied Archie then. The man’s chest was heaving. His skin was slick with oil and sweat. But his face. There was no rage in those eyes. 

"There. See. All better now." He reached up and lightly stroked over Archie’s face, feeling his beard tickle against his fingers when Archie nuzzled into his palm. He’d definitely made the man sleepy. He could tell. "Nice and relaxed. Now, don’t go getting angry again and ruin all my hard work." He shifted up to rest beside the man, hand slowly moving over the man’s torso in a gentle petting stroke. "Though if you do, I’ll just have to do this again." He loved how Archie felt and hoped that he could convince the man to enjoy him like this without the anger first.


	23. Day 23 - Trying a New Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie sees something in a porno and wants to try it, Maxie reluctantly agrees

"You have got to be joking. There’s just no way this is going to work…" Maxie lamented.

"You don’t know that until we try. Come on. Don’t be lame. It’s gonna work. And you’re going to love it. So just…try it."

Maxie heaved a sigh. The things he did to humor Archie. He still thought this was ridiculous. But ever since Archie had come across this one pornographic movie, he’d been bugging Maxie to just try this. He seemed confident that he could pull it off.

Maxie wasn’t at all certain. As it was, he felt utterly ridiculous, standing naked in front of Archie. His dick pressed against Archie’s sternum as the man knelt before him. He wanted to point out that this wouldn’t work because of basics in anatomy, but he doubted Archie would listen. No, the man seemed bound and determined to try this out.

"All right, Maxie. You ready for this?" He asked. Maxie watched Archie’s hand wrap around his cock. Archie’s hand always felt good on him. "You’re going to enjoy this. But first I got to get you hard."

"I..highly doubt that." he muttered. "But knock yourself out. Just don’t be surprised when I’m right and you’re wrong. Then we can just do it the nice normal way." He liked nice and normal. He didn’t care that Archie called him Vanilla for that. There was nothing wrong with a nice meat and potatoes missionary position and sometimes when he was feeling extra adventurous; from behind.

"We’ll just see about that." Came Archie’s reply and he reached to start stroking Maxie. He found himself quickly coming alive under that skilled palm, knees locking, one hand resting on Archie’s shoulder to keep himself from losing his balance as the man jerked him to full hardness.  
"There. Already enjoying it…and it’s gonna get a lot better…"

Maxie groaned when the hand placed his dick back against the center of Archie’s chest. He could feel the man’s chest hair tickling at the sensitive head and it made him pant slightly. “Ready for this?” He watched Archie put hands on either side of his pectoral muscles.

"Not really." He panted. "But go on ahead so we can get this over with…" Because Maxie was certain this was a waste of their time. Time that could be spent having nice normal sex.

"Then here it goes." Archie’s arms bulged a little as he pushed his chest muscles together as best as he could. Maxie found himself groaning at the warm, squeezing feeling of being trapped between rock hard muscles coupled with that scratchy sensation of chest hair. He watched as Archie flexed, making his chest muscles dance a little.

Maxie had always found that slightly ridiculous, but at the moment, it felt too good to scoff at. For a moment, he just stood there, dick caught between Archie’s pecs. Then Archie craned his head down to lick at the very tip of his dick, giving it a soft kiss. “You’re gonna haveta move on your own, Maxie. I sorta gotta hold this…” He pressed his hands in again to demonstrate.

Maxie nodded and slowly moved his hips, unsure.

A moan fell from his lips. That was…unexpectedly nice. It felt so much different from Archie’s hand. There was a warm, hard tightness on either side of his cock, where Archie was pressing his muscles against it. He thrust again, a little more boldly. His hips soon found a suitable rhythm that made standing almost impossible if not for the face that he was holding onto to Archie.

Archie smirked. “Yeah. That’s right. Maxie. Fuck my titties.”

Maxie sputtered and stopped his movement. He was utterly red in the face. “Can you NOT make such lude commentary?”

Archie grinned wider and once again, he felt that tongue against his throbbing head. “Nope. Don’t think so. You just gotta put up with it.” He felt the man shift grip on himself. Maxie panted as Archie pushed and rolled each bit of chest so that it caressed his dick. “Now admit it. Admit I was right.”

Maxie’s hips started to move again. Each slide against Archie’s strong sternum sent jolts down his spine. Each time warm hard flesh pressed against him as he moved he groaned softly. “Just say I’m right…” Archie prompted, tongue out and washing over his leaking tip. He was certain the man would strain his neck doing that but damn it if didn’t feel amazing, especially when the man nuzzled against his hardness and he felt the scrape of Archie’s bearded chin.

He doubted he would last long like this. But he’d be damned if he was going to admit that Archie was right. He’d also be damned if Archie wasn’t trying to egg him on, faster. He didn’t know if the man got any pleasure from this friction between hard cock and strong muscles the way Maxie was. He…sort of hoped so. If not, he’d be sure to give Archie head after this, as repayment for being patient with him and introducing him to this. Maybe he might even let Archie introduce him to other…more adventurous methods of lovemaking.

Maybe.

For now though, he just continued to shift and move his hips until it was nearly too much. He actually wined when the press of muscle went away on one side and Archie’s hand was back, quickly jerking him. The way Archie looked. On his knees, mouth wide open, slick precome shining against his flesh right in the middle of his chest. It was too much. Maxie came, horrified when it hit Archie’s face more than his mouth, covering it in ropey strands of white.

His knees buckled and he leaned heavily on Archie. “Oh…Oh Archie…I’m so sorry…” Sorry that not only had he gotten to…titty fuck…his boyfriend, but that he had given the man a facial. “I…I’ll get you a cloth…” As soon as he found his knees again.

But Archie was standing and sweeping him off his feet. “Don’t need it. Don’t mind it, if it’s yours. Now, tell me you liked that.”

Maxie sighed and looked away so the man couldn’t see his bright red flush. “Y…You’re right…”

"What was that."

Arceus, that infuriating tone of voice. Archie so full of himself. “I said that you were right. I…I did enjoy that…” He felt like he could die of embarrassment

"Great! Cause I got a bunch of other stuff I want to try with you. Starting right now." Maxie could only flush more and cling to Archie as the man carried him off to their bed.


	24. Day 24 - Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxie enjoys helping Archie get all dressed up

"Maxie…" Maxie looked up from where he had been sitting at the sound of Archie’s voice. He had never heard Archie sound like this. So unsure of himself. He sounded so young right then and Maxie was reminded that he was. Archie was young. It had been unfair of him to drag the jovial pirate into a world the man wasn’t used to. "Can you…help me?"

Maxie sighed a little and stood from his little waiting room seat to step to the door of the changing room. He wrapped on it lightly and waited for it to open. It only opened a small crack and he wedged himself in before it shut and locked again.

There was Archie, looking so unsure of himself. So confused. Maxie wanted to kiss the man. He wanted to sooth that look of shy worry off his face. That look didn’t suit such a rugged man, even if it did make the man look so cute. Cute and totally at odds with the outfit he had been trying to put on.

Archie looked utterly splendid. Maxie had chosen correctly. It wasn’t often they were invited to formal events. As such, Archie didn’t own anything remotely suitable for black tie dress codes. He missed the form hugging wetsuit but there was just something about Archie; his Archie; in a suit and tie…

He hummed a little in his approval at how the fabric draped over the man. How it set on wide shoulders. How those trousers emphasized strong hips and long legs. Without thinking, he reached towards Archie’s belt. His hand went around the buckle and shifted it a little, to make it line up a little better. He couldn’t help but sneak a grope in, grabbing Archie for a moment through those nice slacks before remembering where he was and that he was supposed to be helping Archie and not himself.

"What’s wrong?" He finally asked, fingers fiddling with the man’s shirt, unbuttoning and rebuttoning it to his liking.

His hand was removed and he found a black silk tie shoved into it. When he looked up, there was a lovely flush to Archie’s face. He couldn’t meet Maxie’s eyes at all. His blue eyes darting to the side, downcast. Ashamed. “Don’t know how…”

Maxie smiled a little and ducked to press a small chaste kiss to the man’s down turned lips. “It’s all right. I know. I’ll help you. Turn around for me and I’ll tie it for you.”

He was rewarded with the sight of Archie’s broad suit clothed back to him. He wanted to slip that coat off…only slightly, using the arms to keep Archie’s arms pinned behind his back. He could then feast on the gorgeous chest hidden under pressed white cotton. He was certain Archie could feel his hardness when he pressed against that warm back.

"Maxie?" His name was a question. As if Archie was unsure. He knew the man was. He had taken Archie well out of his comfort zone. He was about to take a pirate into high society. He was certain he could do it. The man polished up so nicely.

"Sorry. Just admiring the view." He admitted and felt a small smirk cross his face when he saw color dust Archie’s cheeks. He always felt accomplished when he could get the man to blush. Not much could make the pirate do so. But it seemed that right now, the man was just not confident at all.

Carefully, he flipped up the man’s collar and slid the tie around his wide neck. Carefully, slowly, he wrapped his arms about Archie to tie a perfect double windsor knot. As he did, he lightly rested his chin against the man’s shoulder and breathed him in. “Do you even know how handsome you are right now?”

"I look stupid. I feel stupid. You always look so great all dressed up…I just look like I stole from my old man’s closet." He heard the disappointed reply. He’d never known Archie to think badly of himself and his looks. He also knew about Archie’s issues with his absent father figure. They shared that most delicate of issues.

He smiled a little and pressed a kiss to Archie’s neck. “You don’t. You don’t look stupid. You look handsome. You look dignified.” He just let his fingers sit upon Archie’s chest, slowly sliding over fabric to thumb his nipples, pleased how they stood, making the fabric stand in little peeks. “You’re a very handsome, sexy man, Archie. I might not make it through the entire dinner party with you looking like this…”

He pinched a little and heard a small whine from the man. He felt Archie’s hips shift back, trouser clad ass rubbing against the bulge in his own pants. “You’re lying…trying to make me feel better. This is dumb. It’s uncomfortable and itchy and…and…”

Maxie let his hand slide down to undo the man’s belt and dip into his pants. He breathed hotly into the man’s ear. “And what… and you look amazing? And you’re handsome? And that suit on you is a turn on? And I can’t wait until we’re back home to slowly peel if off of you and show you just how sexy I find you?”

He wasn’t doing a bad job of showing Archie how attracted he was right now, hand palming Archie’s cock inside of those trousers. He stroked, reveling in how Archie’s face looked, reflected in the mirror, the man’s eyes closed in pleasure. “Open your eyes, Archie. Open them. I want you to see yourself. I want you to see how handsome you are.” He groaned softly, hips moving more against the man’s ass.

Archie’s eyes opened on command and the man looked away from the mirror immediately. Maxie sighed and his hand left the man’s chest to drift up. To grab the man by the face and forcibly turn his to look in the mirror. He removed his hand from inside Archie’s pants to desperately undo Archie’s zipper and push those pants and the boxer shorts he had picked for him down, to free his cock completely and return to stroking. It wouldn’t do to stain the inside of Archie’s nice new pants after all.

"Look. Look how hot you are. You don’t have to be shy. You are a sexy, handsome, confident man. You’re going to be the best dressed, most wanted man in that room tonight. You’re a treasure. A shining diamond amongst trash." He felt his voice grew rough and demanding even as his hand sped up, pumping Archie’s cock without mercy. Turned on more by the sight of this man with his suit pants half off, cock hard and in his hand, with Maxie’s pale arms wrapped around him with loving possession.

"You are beautiful, Archie. You can see that, can’t you? Just how perfect you are. Because I, the Great Maxie, would never allow anything but perfection escort me into such a place. Only you suit me. Only you fit by my side. Only you."

Archie was flushing more. He lifted a hand to his mouth to silence his moans. He didn’t dare be loud, not in a public changing room. “You understand, Archibald? You understand? You are an amazing creature and I can’t wait to show you off.” He could feel the dick in his hand throbbing and he clamped his hand down hard on it. he got a desperate choking moan. His own cock was straining inside his pants. “Say you understand… I’ll let you come if you say you understand. If you see how fucking perfect you are.”

"I…I…ah…I understand, Maxie…I…I get it. I get that you think so but…but I…" Damn, but Archie was adorable when he was panting and shy.

"But you nothing. But you are mine and you look amazing. Be confident, my love." He turned the head he had been holding to make Archie watch to seek a hungry kiss from the man, searing his need into the man’s mouth. He pulled away and forced that head back towards the mirror and started to stroke again. "You. Are. Perfect." He growled the last words into Archie’s ear and groaned when he felt the man’s cock spasm, making a mess of the mirror.

He turned Archie towards him and kissed him hard once again, ignoring his own erection. He could wait. He could wait until after the party to indulge in taking this man in his amazing suit. He snagged a pocket square and wiped his hand off before he slowly redid up the man’s pants, making sure he was back to being perfect, tucking him in and fiddling with lapels.

He kept hauling Archie down for hungry kisses, pleased still, at how unsure they were. He hoped to give the man enough to instill confidence eventually. Finally, he had to part, licking his lips and giving the man one more once over. “Perfect… I’ll go and pay for this all. You…clean up in here.”

He exited the changing room and turned to peek back in to smile warmly at Archie. “Seriously though. You are terribly handsome. I’m going to have to beat people off you.”

He was rewarded with another flush and Maxie was gone to pay for Archie’s new outfit already hoping to find excuses to leave Lysandre’s dinner party early so he could indulge himself in Archie again.


	25. Day 25 - With Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Maxie nearly burns the world to ash, he has to make an announcement. Archie is there for…less than moral reasons…

Damn that Archie! Damn him to hell! His hands gripped harder on the podeum, looking over a sea of faces. An ocean of red and blue. The remainder of Aqua and Magma. Waiting for him to continue talking. It was hard though. So difficult.

He had never had troubles making speeches. He had done so every single day, letting the grunts know the state of the plan, hand out orders, give promotions or demotions. He was adept at public speaking. he could stand in front of a giant crowd and own the entire room. The talking was the problem. It was the topic.

It was hard to stand here, before these men and announce that because of what had happened. Because of his mistakes, mistakes he was trying to live with and fix each day, Team Magma was no more. Archie had already said his peace to the Aqua members in the group and now sat behind him, watching him, a smirk on his face. Staring at him.

He tried to speak and there it was again. This vibrating buzz deep in his ass. He gripped the podium tighter and took a deep breath. Fuck! Fuck Archie for doing this to him! He knew he had asked for it. Told Archie that he deserved punishment for his transgressions over the years. It had been part of his terms of surrender to the pirate. To let the man punish him any way he saw fit. He expected a lot worse than a little grin and Archie producing a string of large round pearls.

Maxie allowed himself to be bent over and squirmed as each bead pressed into his ass, filling him fuller and fuller. He whimpered and begged the man to stop. He was too full. But Archie didn’t quit until the very last ball disappeared into his ass, leaving just a small grip hanging out. He whimpered more when Archie pulled out a small ring and slid it over his half-hard cock.

He had accepted the device because this was his punishment. This was the start of his penance. He had been sure it was the end of it. Archie had seen satisfied enough with just that much and Maxie had found it easy enough to ignore if he concentrated enough. He could do that, as he needed to address his minions for one last announcement.

He had been wrong. The moment he stepped up to the podium and opened his mouth to speak, he felt something suddenly vibrate to life inside of him. It was just a small sensation at first. It was there and then gone. He had glanced behind him. Archie looked utterly innocent sitting there. “Go on, Maxie. It’s your turn to talk. You never miss a chance to hear your own voice.”

He glared at the man and turned back around and there it was again. He gritted his teeth. “Admins. Grunts. It is I, the Great Maxie…” He lead this as he always started his announcements. He heard Archie scoff behind him and for a moment, he felt those balls within him buzz to life.

"I know you have just heard Archie and I just wished to reiterate what he stated." He looked out over all those faces and took another breath. He could do this. He could… "As you well know, we suffered a great setback when it came to our plans for the future." Setback was an understatement. He had almost burned the entire world to ashes.

"This does not mean that we are giving up. No. Our bright future is not yet far from our grasp. If we dig deep and try hard we can…hnnnn." His knees nearly buckled. Inside of him, that string of beads was at full strength. He glared back at Archie. Archie who was shaking his head, a small remote control in his hand. He watched the man’s thumb slide on it and the buzzing went to a more tolerable level.

He shifted and felt his cock pressing against the front of his trousers. He groped for a bottle of water and took a desperate drink from it, hoping it would help cool his body. “As I was saying…. if we can dig deep… we can seize our future…” He heard Archie clear his throat a little and chanced a glance behind him The man was hovering his finger over the intensity setting again. He had an eyebrow raised, daring him.   
He pressed on. “We can create a world. A world for both people and pokemon. A place where sea and land can exist in harmony…”

That finger moved from the device and Maxie felt only slightly relieved. Only slightly. His lower back was going numb from the constant buzz and his cock was throbbing and hard in his pants. “So, as of today, we are no longer Team Magma… ” He paused and shifted, trying not to pant. “We and the former Team Aqua will once again ban together to see that world we all desire. I thank you all for all your hard work over the years and those who wish to leave, you will be paid handsomely and sent on your way with a fond farewell. Today will be the last day that I will be your leader. From now on, Archie and I will share the task, as we did in the past. We will serve as a check and balance to one another, so that such past…. setbacks… never happen again.”

He pushed away from the podium, knees quaking. “Thank you for your time.” He carefully took his speech notes and held them before his crotch until he could turn his back on the crowd. “You are all dismissed.” He finished and hurried away quickly, nearly running to get back inside and to a private area. Each desperate footfall jarring the device still inside him.

Maxie crashed into the closest room and slammed the door shut. Immediately he pushed his pants down to his knees, reaching between his legs to grab at the little grip. He got his hand around it when the door opened and Archie strode in. He froze, hand still holding the little rope.

"Maxie…" Archie’s voice was dangerous and he felt himself shiver. "Did I say your punishment was over yet?" He held up the remote control and pushed the level up as high as it could go. Maxie spasmed and cried out, hand falling away. "That’s better. You did good today though. I didn’t think you’d be able to do it. But you did. I’m proud of you, Maxie."

He panted, shifting, chest heaving. “A…Archie…please….Please take it out…”

Archie smirked and leaned forward one hand slowly stroking over his leaking cock. “Take it out? But you look like you’re having so much fun… I like the look on your face. It feels good, doesn’t it? Being at my mercy?”

Maxie prepared himself for a loud curse, ready to tell Archie off but there was Archie’s finger, pressing against his tip, prodding the little hole. He whimpered instead. “Oh…You like that. Then you’ll love this, Maxie.” Maxie panted and squirmed when his dick was seized and Archie pulled out a long thin piece of metal.

His eyes went wide. “Archie…what are you…don’t…don’t you dare…”

"Shhhh… Don’t be so loud." He was smearing lubrication on the bit of metal. "The grunts will hear you. Now, don’t move. Grit your teeth."

Maxie’s chest heaved more as the larger man pressed that piece of metal into his slit. Maxie arched desperately, screaming in pleasure as that cold metal pushed deeper and deeper into him, sinking in from the weight of the sound as well as Archie’s slow push. His body felt like fire. His dick felt stiffer than ever as Archie touched him in a place he’d never had touched.

He sobbed. “T…take it out…”

"Out?" Came Archie’s husky reply. He felt a tug and that thing was being pulled, caressing the inside of his dick. He gasped and cried out more. "Oh. I see…" Maxie thought he might just die because Archie pressed again, the metal bar sinking into his flesh again. He removed his hand and looked at Maxie. "Got something else too. Just for you…"   
Maxie found himself both dreading and wanting whatever Archie had for him next. His hands balled tightly at his sides, nails digging into his palms. 

He thrashed when Archie produced a small bullet shaped object and turned the bottom. He heard a buzz and bit his lower lip, shaking his head. No… Oh Arceus…he wouldn’t be able to take it…

The vibe in Archie’s hand pressed against the bit of metal sticking out of his cock. It took the vibrations all the way down it, inside of it. He threw his head back and screamed in pleasure, not even caring if there were grunts near that door to hear him. “Knew you’d like that…”

Maxie felt like sobbing as wave after wave of pleasure assaulted him. The beads in his ass and the buzzing of the little metal inserted in his dick bringing him higher and higher. Sending him deeper and deeper into a spiral of pleasure and need. The vibration stopped and lust hazed eyes fell on Archie’s hand, between his quivering legs. The bulge in Archie’s pants was massive and he could see a wet spot where he was leaking.

Archie put the vibe down and unzipped, pulling his cock out. His finger lightly tugging at the little rope. Maxie felt those balls move within him and he whimpered. “Gonna stuff you so full…” He cried out again when Archie just pulled. He arched up, bending nearly in half.

He felt so empty suddenly. But only for a moment because Archie was pressing into him, hard and hot. He felt himself coming completely undone. He lost his mind to the pleasure, writhing against the man, meeting each thrust with desperate hunger.

"Mmm..So tight. So hot. I missed this so much. Missed you so much." His cries were silenced by Archie’s hungry mouth. The small vibrator pressed between them, making the rod inside him move. His arms wrapped around the man, clinging to him, feeling Archie surge and push into him. He could only move with the man, shuddering when he felt the man burst inside of him.

He whimpered when Archie pulled out. “P…please…please…so hard…need to…please let me. Archie…” He begging was answered by a small chuckle.

"Ah. I guess you’ve been punished enough…" He felt the man’s fingers release the tight ring. They moved up to the thing in his dick and twisted it. Maxie came off the floor with the force of his orgasm. He collapsed back, Archie’s arms catching him to pull him close. Archie was kissing at him gently, hugging him gently. "Just don’t do it again."

Maxie didn’t have the energy to promise the man that he wouldn’t. He just rested his head on the man’s shoulder and closed his eyes, nodding in agreement. Though honestly…he found he wouldn’t mind if Archie tried something like this with him again.


	26. Day 26 - Tumblr Decides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxie is possessed by the red orb, Archie wants to save him. It’s not going to be easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the original topic for this day was supposed to be "boring sex" I didn't want to write that, so I went and asked Tumblr what they wanted. Tumblr responded. They wanted yandere!Maxie. Hypnosis kink, slavery, possession
> 
> Thus, this is a very very triggering fic with non-con/rape situations. If you don't want to read this, skip to day 27

The shrine was foreboding. He could feel something was terribly wrong. It wasn’t just Team Magma lining the pathway up the mountain, that was actually pretty par for the course. It was the sudden and distinct lack of wild pokemon in the area. Almost as of they were afraid to be here. He could feel the dive ball at his side shaking slightly. His sharpedo was afraid too. That never boded well.

Archie pat the ball with a murmur, promising they’d go as soon as he got what he had come for. He grit his teeth to keep from calling out in a friendly manner to the tall man already standing in front of the stone slab. They weren’t friends any more. They weren’t lovers. They were rivals. Bitter enemies. Still. seeing Maxie always made his heart skip a beat.

Maxie was before the shrine, hands, as always, clasped behind his back. He was looking at two glowing orbs, sitting alone and unguarded. He didn’t turn, as if he was mesmerized by them. From hsi distance, Archie could feel the pull too. The orbs were calling to him slightly. Take one…take one… know true power. Release us. He took a step forwards and then forced himself to stop. The pirate knew the dangers of the siren’s call.

"Maxie…" He started, trying to warn the man.

"You are far too late, pirate." The man’s voice sounded distant, as if he was lost in a fog. His eyes seemed unfocused, as if looking at something only he could see, fascinated by it. Curiosity had always been Maxie’s greatest strength and also his greatest weakness. "Once I take them, nothing will stop my plans. I’ll reform the world."

He reached towards one of the orbs. To Archie it seemed like his arms were jerky, Almost like a puppet, whose strings were being pulled, manipulated by the uncanny pull of the twin rocks. A fear gripped Archie then. Something strong and ancient, a primordial instinct that told him those glowing stones should forever remain undisturbed.

"Maxie, don’t do it!" he blurted, voice full of concern. "Leave them alone! Don’t touch them!" His desperate plea came too late. The redhead had already taken one of the orbs. In his hand, it glowed suddenly brighter, burning hotter. "Maxie, put it down! Put it down now before it’s too late!"

Something was wrong. Something was terribly terribly wrong. Archie watched the fear and panic suddenly cross Maxie’s face. He looked terrified. He looked so young. So helpless. So lost.

"Archie…There…there’s something…" Maxie was shaking now. The light was growing brighter. Archie could see lines of red crawling quickly up Maxie’s hand, disappearing under his sleeve. "Something is coming…it’s coming…" Maxie’s knees hit the grouns. The orb fell from his fingers so he could clutch his head, rocking. "In my head. It’s in my head… I hear it…Oh Arceus…Archie.. Something is in my head…"

Archie bolted towards the man. He scrambled to try and get to him. To kick the orb away, as far as he could. “Fight it!” He yelled. “Whatever it is, fight it!”

Maxie looked up at him, hands dropping. There were tears in eyes slowly growing blank once more. His voice was getting more and more distant, like he was being taken away. “Can’t…too strong….Archie…” 

Tears fell down his face. Red lines had come up from under his collar, carving into his face. He reached out his hand towards Archie, desperately. The orb in front of him. He reached out towards Archie, desperately. “H…Help me…I can’t…It…too much…Archie… Please…” 

The orb seemed to explode in a flash, swallowing Maxie whole. “ARCHIE! SAVE ME!” His scream echoed down the mountain side as the world turned crimson.

When he had come to, Magma, Maxie and both the orbs were gone. Maxie’s final plea burned into his heart. Save him. Save Maxie. Archie’s whole world narrowed down to those two words. Aqua now pointed towards stopping Magma and Archie now focused on what he could do to rescue the man he once loved; still loved. The man who had reached out to him in the end, trusting him, even as tears fell down his face. He couldn’t let that man down.

He wasn’t doing a very good job of it though. All of his plans to save Maxie seemed to center on separating Maxie from the orb and then smashing it. Maybe that would free Maxie. Archie didn’t want to think of darker alternatives. But the orb was always under guard, always near or with Maxie’s person. He had tried many times already to take it and all of them were met with failure. His latest attempt had been met with a pipe to the back of the head from a grunt and unwelcomed unconsciousness. And even more unwelcomed reawakening.

Archie thrashed a little but it was of little use. Those Team Magma bastards had been quite thorough in making sure he was chained up. Probably to keep him from hurting their precious boss. Like Archie would ever actually hurt Maxie. He was there to save the man! Didn’t they understand that! Even if they were rivals, but he didn’t want to punch the smarmy bastard in the nose or anything like that. He just wanted to get Maxie away from the orb.

 

He could see how the orb had already changed the man. He didn’t know how the grunts who had captured him couldn’t see what he saw in their “Great Maxie”. The man was a sadist. He was cruel and inhumane. He didn’t care who he hurt, so long as he won. He just hid it under that deceptive charm and utter calm; a shadow of the Maxie that Archie knew and loved.

They didn’t know the Maxie he did. The one from before the Orb. Sweet, a little nerdy, blushing when they held hands, always looking surprised by kisses, no matter how much he might be warned it was happening. Maxie, who laughed rarely but always with him. Maxie who liked to cuddle and read trashy romance novels. His Maxie.

But then…Maxie found the Red Orb and everything went to hell in a handbasket. The Maxie that Archie knew was replaced by the beast he knew was soon to come for him. He knew Maxie would come because even now, Maxie was attached to him. Whatever thing was inside of Maxie had just warped his feelings into something dark and perverse.   
This thing with Maxie’s face had latched into him in a way he knew wasn’t remotely healthy. A way that he knew would shatter Maxie, if there was anything of Maxie left inside that monster wearing his face.

The door opened and it was too bright. His eyes hurt and he turned his   
head away from the dark red silhouette in the doorway. The shadow thrown into the room was huge and ancient. It looked almost like the shadow of the pokemon drawn on the walls of Granite Cave. He could feel his instincts, crying out for him run. He thrashed more and the chains shook around him, loud and metallic.

"Hello, Archie dearest. I was told you had dropped by." He flinched at the footsteps and forced himself to look up. Forced himself to look at this…Maxie that wasn’t his Maxie anymore. There was that sickening, frightening green glow in his eyes. Eyes otherwise blank, like Maxie had left the building and something else was running the show, making him do as it bidded. The red lines were gone, leaving his face unmarred, but Archie still knew it was in there.

He gritted his teeth. “You…” He wouldn’t allow himself to consider this thing Maxie. “You give Maxie back.” How many times had he spat those words towards this monster, in reality, in his nightmares.

Maxie laughed and Archie’s blood froze in his veins. That laugh was madness made into sound. “Give Maxie back? Give Maxie back?” Archie flinched when a hand went to caress his face a moment before there was a sharp painful feeling against his cheek where Maxie struck him hard enough to force him to turn his face aside. “Foolish child, I AM Maxie.”

He turned to look back, snarling a little. “You aren’t. You aren’t. Max…” He softened his face a little and his voice, trying to catch those blank eyes. “Max. I know you’re still in there.” For a moment, he thought he saw clarity. Sanity. He leaned forward a little more. “Maxie, please. You have to fight it. You need to fight it.”

For a moment, Maxie was there. He looked so lost, so afraid. “A…Archie…” He spoke like he was in a fog.

"That’s right Maxie. That’s right. You’ve got this. Come back to me. Just a little more…" He leaned forward to try to kiss the man and whatever thought he saw in those eyes turned to rage.

"SHUT UP YOU INSOLENT WRETCH!" Maxie punched him so hard that he and the chair he was chained to fell backwards. His head hit hard on the floor and his vision filled with stars. But only for a moment, because immediately, it was filled with red. Because there was Maxie, tangling his hand painfully into his dark hair and yanking his head up a little. 

"Now look what you made me go and do. You know I so hate to hurt you. You’re so important to me." Maxie was close, too close. He couldn’t fight off the kiss. It made his stomach churn. This was not the sweet, shy kisses of his Maxie. This kiss was all teeth and tongue and possession. It hurt and when Maxie pulled back, Archie could only shift to try and wipe his mouth on his shoulder.

"You’re so special to me, Archie. I love you so much and it hurts me to hurt you." Fingers caressed the part of his face where he had been hit. "But I can’t have you doing that. There’s simply too much at stake for you to be doing that."

Too much at stake, Archie thought bitterly. Nothing was more important to him than Maxie. Than saving Maxie. He almost had, that time. For that, he would put up with a few hits to the face and a bit of rough handling. “I won’t stop.” He declared. “I won’t give up until you give me my Maxie back.” Brave words from a man chained to a chair and laying on the floor.

Maxie smiled. Archie felt his heart twist. It was such an awful smile. He braced himself for the kick he was certain was coming. It still hurt like a bitch. As did Maxie’s heavy boot rested on the chair. “And that’s why you’re perfect. That’s why you’re going to be the perfect vessel. That’s why you’re going to become Kyogre for me…so I can finally, finally kill him. A pity though, that you’ll die too. I’d rather like to keep you.”

Maxie leaned down, looming over him. “Oh, yes, I’d love to keep you. The memories in here of you… oh…you’re quite something.” Maxie tapped his own head and then stepped and Archie felt the chair right itself and he was sitting again. Maxie had never been that strong before and he had to keep reminding himself that this thing might look like Maxie, but it definitely wasn’t.

The thing was in his face. “He’s crying you know. Trying so desperately. He really does love you.” Archie felt both anger and vindication. Anger that this creature would taunt him using Maxie’s face and vindication because it had just admitted to not being Maxie at all. There was hope, along with what had nearly happened. At his near victory. Maxie was still in there. He just had to reach out. He just had to bring him back.

Archie steeled himself and leaned, pressing lips to lips. It was a soft kiss, warm and chaste and all the things that made Maxie blush red. He pulled away to whisper, “Come back to me…” He could see turmoil. He could see the flicker of life in those green eyes. Maxie was fighting. Maxie was still fighting.

Only hands were suddenly around his neck. He could feel himself getting choked. “I warned you, didn’t I? You can’t listen, can you?” Archie could see the edges of his vision going black. “If you can’t behave and leave it well enough alone, I’ll be forced to do things the hard way. You’ve forced my hand, Archie… I’ll make you obey me.” Archie passed out from lack of oxygen, but not before he noticed the small trails of tears running down Maxie’s face or the way he hands around Archie’s neck shook.

Once more, when he found consciousness, Maxie was there. Archie’s neck hurt. His head hurt. His everything…hurt. But he knew, he knew deep down Maxie was hurting more.

Maxie, who was once more standing right in front of him, close, but now not close enough for kisses. “This is going to sting, my love.” He blinked and cast his eyes down to Maxie’s hand. He felt a needle. He thrashed, trying to get away from whatever Maxie was about to inject him with. But he couldn’t get away, still chained as he was.

"No! No! Maxie. Stop! You don’t want to do this!" It was in vain and he felt the pain of the small point piercing his skin. He felt the liquid inside filling his veins. Then Maxie was petting over his face again.

"Shh…It’ll take effect soon enough and then you’ll see… You’ll see how good I can be to you."

Soon seemed to take too long. Too long with this phantom of Maxie stroking his face in a mockery of the way his Maxie did. Archie wanted to throw up. He wanted to cry. He wanted… oh…that felt good. The hands felt so nice, he could feel his body starting to drift a little, just from the stroke of fingers against his face.

"W….what…M…Maxie…" He was feeling so dizzy.

"Listen to my voice, Archie. Listen…" Maxie’s voice was hypnotic. It was like that call. The call from the orbs. The orbs that had stolen his Maxie away. "Listen… I’m your Maxie. I’ve always been your Maxie. I’ve never been anyone else. I’ve always been just the way I am now…" The hand on his face moved down, slowly, slowly. He felt his body burn at the touch. At Maxie’s touch. He’d missed that touch so much. He wanted it…Needed it.

"N…no…" His tongue felt heavy in his mouth. His body felt heavy. He felt like he was drowning. "You’re not…you…you’re not Maxie…" he had to fight it. He had to fight harder than he had ever fought before, for himself. For Maxie. But he felt so tired. So…so tired.

"I am. I’m Maxie. I’m Maxie and you belong to me. You are mine. Do you understand. You are mine. Let me own you. Let me control you. Let me and I’ll give you your Maxie…"

It was tempting. So tempting. Let this monster own him. Give up his personhood, give up everything. If it got him Maxie…if it got him… A hand went to his crotch and he moaned softly and felt a sharp stab of horror as his own body betrayed him. “You’re mine, Archie. Mine to do with as I please. You’ll do as I say and only as I say.”

He could feel himself slipping away. Was this how Maxie had felt? He closed his eyes against bitter tears even as he allowed the spell being woven over him to settle in place. “Yes… I’ll do as you ask.” His reply was machanic.

The hand on him stopped and Maxie was close again. Too close. His eyes too empty. “Then kiss me like you mean it. Kiss me. Love me.”

Archie nodded and the hunger he felt when he pressed his mouth to Maxie’s was insatiable. He devoured Maxie, thrilled when the man reacted in turn. He could hear the sound of chains hit the floor and he was suddenly free. Free to grab Maxie and tear at his clothing. 

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. Some distant part of himself reminded him. They weren’t like this. Maxie was sweet and shy. He blushed and got all flustered when Archie made love to him. He wasn’t some beast, trying to fuck and get fucked with equal brutality.

He knew that and yet he felt powerless against it, drifting in a place away from himself. Watching himself as if he was someone else. Watching him accept Maxie’s passion, watching him accept the pain Maxie gave him. Loving it. Loving this creature with Maxie’s body. He was certain he was crying as he could feel wetness on his face even as he gave himself to this new, terrible Maxie.

He drifted, barely conscious of what his own body was doing. As long as that voice was in his ear, moaning that siren’s song that had already twisted it’s owner. “You’re mine, Vessel of Kyogre…all mine. Only I love you. Only I will get to kill you. We will go to the place where my true body sleeps. You will take the blue orb. You will become the Sea for me and I will bury you in my lava.” Kisses and his body shaking from an orgasm he didn’t realize he had. Everything was just too hazy. He needs….he needs to…

Maxie was pulling away, still kissing him, still touching him, still whispering to him. He catches blank green eyes with his own hazed blue. 

He… needs…. to….

SAVE ME!

The memory hit, jolting him out of whatever spell he had been under.   
He’s naked, his ass hurts and he’s leaking from it. Maxie is still murmuring, unaware that Archie broke out of his grasp. “It’s time for you to stand up now, my love. We must be ready to go soon.”

Archie gritted his teeth for a moment before a thought came to him. “Yes, Master.” He whispered back and was greeted by a delighted smile that made him feel ill. He hated himself for saying it. He hated himself more for pretending to still be under whatever spell this monster had put on him. He hated letting himself act as a slave to this monster’s whims.

Maxie pet his back in a possessive manner, pleased with himself. He groped Archie’s ass. Archie pretends he likes it. Wants more of it. He hates it, but he has to endure. He has to, because it was going to be worth it. It was going to be, because now, now he would be able to get his hands on both those damn orbs and destroy them. Now, this monster’s mistake, his underestimating of his devotion to the real Maxie, was going to bite him in the ass. Archie was finally going to save Maxie. His Maxie.


	27. Day 27 - Rough, Biting, Scratching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxie recovers after an enjoyable evening with Archie

Maxie sat, gingerly, wincing. His ass still stung and it was hard for him to put any pressure on it. Carefully, he dabbed more ointment onto the marks at his shoulder.It stung and brought a tear to his eyes. The tried to ignore the dark circle of purple black slowly rising to the surface around his wrists. His fingers still felt numb, as numb as the rest of him hurt.

He was going to have to start insisting that Archie be a little gentler with him.

It wasn’t that he minded so much, but the man always got so carried away. He’d always been like that though, swept by his wims. Emotional and impulsive where Maxie was logical and rational. Well, logical and rational when he wasn’t in Archie’s bed, wrists tied carefully in front of him, giving him the option of escape if he so chose while Archie made a meal of his flesh.

The man was like a rabid sharpedo! No sooner did Maxie strip bare for him then the pirate was on him, kissing him, sucking dark hickies on him. Sinking his teeth into all those places that made Maxie’s brain fizzle and his lower functions take over. He supposed he should be grateful that Archie has never bitten him where it’s visible. Though such small favors were lucky. It was always a crap shoot with Archie. He never knew if he was going to be turned over the man’s knee or if Archie would just skip right to the love making.

Maxie sometimes wondered which he prefered, but his stinging ass seemed to indicate that letting Archie spank him wasn’t on his to do list for the near future. Even if the man’s large, warm hand had felt nice between the stinging slaps that rocked his body so hard that his cock had rubbed itself hard against Archie’s thigh. One blow for every snarky thing he had said to Archie that day, which, sadly was usually quite a lot. Mostly because Maxie couldn’t help but antagonize the pirate the way the pirate seemed to adore getting under his skin.

In more ways than one. He gritted his teeth and put the medicine on the perfect set of teeth imprints just over one nipple. Or the ones further down on his inner thighs, branding that flesh with a sign : Archie was here. And him, unable to retaliate in kind, wrists tied so securely. 

Archie had to because the pirate already bore scars from Maxie. Scars from where Maxie dug his nails into a forearm or scratched him down the back. He knew Archie liked them too. When he scratched Archie, the man would just pound into him harder, so hard the plaster on the walls where the bed hit cracked and flaked. Home decorating didn’t really matter when he had Archie trying to split him in two with his dick.

He might complain, now that he was in the bathroom, cleaning himself up, but it wasn’t that he didn’t like it. He liked it a lot. He liked it just as much as when Archie was actually gentle with him. When he would lay Maxie down and just stroke him all over until Maxie was thrumming, flesh always so sensitive to Archie’s touch. And Archie seemed to know which one he needed, could read his moods to know when Maxie wanted to be hurt and when Maxie wanted to be coddled. 

Tonight, he had wanted the former, even if right now, he was paying for it with the dull sting of antiseptic and the throbbing sensation at the base of his spine and the burn of his butt from where Archie had disciplined him.

He shifted again to put ointment where it was needed and froze when he felt a warm touch against his back. He slowly looked back and up towards Archie. He looked so pleased with himself, looking over his work, lightly running thick fingers over the back of Maxie’s neck where Archie knew for a fact it drive Maxie mad. 

"What?" he asked, tone a little too sharp.

That hand stilled and Archie leaned down. “You were taking too long. Wanted to make sure you were still alive in here. Looks like you were. And it looks like I missed a few spots.” The hand clamped down on the back of his neck and Maxie felt a shiver despite himself.

"No. I think you’ve done enough for one night. I don’t think I’ll be able to properly sit for a while."

Archie smiled slowly. “That’s why you’re not going to be sitting.” he moved to just lift Maxie. Like he weighed nothing. “You’re coming back to bed with me.”

Maxie flailed a little. “But…I haven’t gotten them all yet. They’ll scar…”

"So? You that ashamed of wearing my marks? I show mine off." Boy but Archie did, going around shirtless all the damn time, just so everyone could see the deep gouges that Maxie had left on Archie’s dark skin.  
"N…No." he actually flushed. "It’s just that…then I won’t be perfect anymore."

Archie actually laughed and hugged him close, carrying him back to bed. “Max. You’re always perfect to me. Let me show you how much.” 

He let Archie lay him down on the mattress and held his arms out for the man, inviting him. ”All right. Show me.” Even though they had just had sex, Maxie never wanted to miss out on love making with Archie. He just had to make certain not to get carried away and claw at the man again.


	28. Day 28 - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie is a good student, but he acts dumb because he's got a huge crush on the teacher.

Archie stood next to the teachers lounge. He shifted a little, going from foot to foot. He was waiting. His math teacher would probably come out any second now. Archie always waited for the man. He would stand there, taking to his friends until the moment he saw the man enter the school. Soon as that happened, Archie would scurry off to stand near the lounge door and wait.

Every time the teacher came out, his heart did a little flip in his chest. Mr Maxie was right out of college, which was evident because he preferred that to his last name like other, older teachers did. He was still young, probably just a few years or more older than him. He always looked so soft and touchable in his sweaters. A new sweater every day, hugging his thin frame in a way that Archie wished he could. Handsome face always hidden by the huge stack of books and homework he carried to his classroom.

That was where Archie stepped in. He would slide next to the teacher and try not to sound nervous as he offered to take some of the load. He liked showing off a little, especially in front of this teacher. He hoped the man would notice how strong he was. Notice and find it attractive.

Mr Maxie would always take him up on the offer, glad to lessen his load. He would walk silently next to Archie until he reached his classroom. There, he would take his papers again and murmur a soft, “Thank you, Archie. You’re always such a help to me.” Before he went inside and put things on his desk before turning to the board to write out things for the day’s lessons.

Archie would watch him from the doorway. He liked the way Mr Maxie’s shoulders moved when he wrote. He would drag his eyes down that thin body and always would linger of his rear. The girls said Mr Maxie had a boney ass, but Archie didn’t think it was that bad. It looked nice. He’d love to sink his teeth into that flat expanse hidden away by dark trousers.

Sometimes, he would even try to talk to the teacher. Mr Maxie had a nice voice. A little strict, but he was certain that if he laughed, it would be amazing. “Woah. That looks pretty hard…” It wasn’t the first time he had played a little dumb. He knew the equations. He knew the functions. He knew he was smarter that he looked, but for Mr Maxie…to get more time with Mr Maxie… Archie was more than willing to be a big dumb idiot for a while.

The red haired teacher beckoned him in. “It’s actually not that hard. I bet I can walk you through it. You’re a smart boy, Archie. I have faith that you can figure this out with a little help.” Because Archie wasn’t one of Maxie’s advanced students, even if Archie did understand. He was in a less complicated course with some wrinkly old dude that bored Archie to tears and made him act out a little just to keep awake.

He bet if he was in Mr Maxie’s class, he’d stay awake all the time. The view would keep him up in more ways than one. Still, “I don’t know if I can, teach. Mr Wattson isn’t anywhere near all of this stuff.”

"No? Well, we won’t know unless we try, hmmm?" Mr Maxie handed over the chalk and Archie felt his fingertips linger a moment too long. The man’s touch made him tingle just a little. "Care to try with me?"

Oh, there were all sorts of things Archie wanted to try with this teacher and none he could actually do. Because if they got caught…Mr Maxie would get fired and Archie would never get to see him again. It was best just to keep his hands to himself and take care of those urges at night in his bed. 

He nodded, dumbly and Mr Maxie slid next to him. The man was so warm and he smelled nice. A little spicy. He wondered if kissing the teacher would burn his tongue. He bet Mr Maxie was damn hot in bed. 

"All right, Archie. Let’s focus on this first. You have to start on the outside and take things layer by layer. First this…and then this… slowly strip all of this extra stuff away. Then you…"

Whatever the teacher was saying was lost on him. He was too busy trying not to look at the man beside him. Trying not to show how much he liked the man. How much he wanted to do to Mr Maxie what Maxie was doing to the equation. Archie wanted to slowly strip this teacher. Pull that turtleneck off of him and see if all that pale skin would make his nipples stand out darker. Pull off those pants and see if Mr Maxie was a natural redhead.

"Focus, Archie…"

"Oh, I’d love to fuck you…" He didn’t realize that Maxie hadn’t said Fuck us until after his own words left his mouth. He dropped the chalk and put a hand over his mouth, eyes wide. He hadn’t meant to! He hadn’t meant to say that out loud!

Mr Maxie was next to him, staring at him owlishly. “A…Archie?”

"I’d love to. You’ve got no idea, teach. But you’re a teacher and I’m just some dumb kid, but I promise I’d make you feel real good."

Mr Maxie was red in the face now. “Well….I…” He took a small slow breath. “While I don’t doubt you one bit. you are correct. Such relationships aren’t proper. If I were to indulge you, it would be illegal.”

Archie’s shoulder sunk a little. “I’ll be 19 next month though…” He was getting shot down. He knew it. He knew it was right though. Maxie was right to shoot him down. It still didn’t stop the feeling of heartbreak at having the man he was crushing on just shoot him down so easily.

"Be that as it may…. that still doesn’t exclude the fact that I am a teacher and you are a student. Proper rules and decorum should be followed."

Archie felt like crying. “I…understand. I get it. It’s not happening. I might be stupid, but you don’t have to spell it out for me. I…I’ll leave you alone from now on, okay…” He turned to leave.

"Archie, I wasn’t done yet. First, let me say that you are not stupid. Far from it. If you applied yourself I’m certain you would be at the top of your class in no time. I’m sure the other teachers would be happy to help you in subjects you feel weak on and…I would be happy to tutor you in Math still. Because I know you can do this.”

Maxie was walking forward to stand before him. “So let’s make a deal…every A is a kiss. You make Dean’s List, you get a date. You graduate with honors, I’ll let you do whatever you want to me. How does that sound?”

Archie blinked. “It sounds like your bribing me with your body…”

Maxie laughed and Archie’s pants were immediately too tight. “I knew you were smarter than you let on. So, do we have a deal or don’t we?”

Archie didn’t hesitate. “It’s a deal, teach. You won’t regret this.”

Maxie chuckled again. “I know I won’t. Now, hurry on off to your classes and remember…” He leaned up and lightly licked the shell of Archie’s ear causing him to get even harder. “Apply yourself and you can do anything, even me.” That warm wetness remained on his ear as he hurried out of the door, eager to be in class. He’d show the school, his teachers, everyone, just what he was capable of. He had the right motivation for it now.

\------------------

It was so damn frustrating. Archie had never felt so frustrated in his life. Mentally, emotionally, sexually. Mr Maxie had kept his word. Archie had started to really study. At first, it was really boring. He didn’t really care about all the stuff that he would never really need again, but there was Mr Maxie’s promise in his ear. A kiss for every A. A date for Dean’s list… if he graduated with honors. If he graduated with honors, then anything he wanted.

Just thinking about that last one was always a distraction. He couldn’t concentrate on the differences between rocks when he had a rock in his pants. He couldn’t believe Mr Maxie would have even agreed to this. Sometimes, he worried that there were other boys…other guys that Mr Maxie was offering the same thing to. Was Mr Maxie bartering off his body to others? It was a jealous petty thought. Mr Maxie wasn’t like that at all.

In fact, Mr Maxie had been nothing if not chaste. The first time Archie had come to him after classes to show him the A he got on his science test, the man had smiled at him, and then gone to erase the board while Archie waited, on pins and needles, wondering if he should remind the math teacher that he was owed a kiss.

He was certain that he wasn’t going to get it either and he didn’t want to just grab Mr Maxie by the sweater and take what he was owed. As much as he might want a kiss from Maxie, he never wanted to force it. Mr Maxie was worth more than that. He felt felt deep disappointment, even though Mr Maxie was looking over his test and praising his efforts finally.

Archie liked the praise a lot, to be honest. He didn’t have many people in his life that did praise him. But that wasn’t what he wanted. He couldn’t help by keep looking at Mr Maxie’s lips and wonder how they felt. When Mr Maxie returned his test, Archie sighed to excuse himself, feeling a little stupid for this, knowing that he had done all of that work for nothing. But then, Mr Maxie had stopped him and walked up to him. Mr Maxie had pressed the most chaste of kisses to his cheek and murmured into his ear that if he kept studying hard, there would be more. He had rushed out of the room, suddenly hard at the notion.

Archie brought more A marks after that. And each kiss Mr Maxie gave him was a little more bold than the one before. The last had been right on his mouth. Archie could still taste Mr Maxie. Could still feel the warmth of his slender body close. He had nearly lost control then. He had nearly grabbed Mr Maxie and pressed him against the blackboard in his need to have as much of the man as the man would give him. He didn’t dare. This was dangerous enough. If they were caught…if they were caught, Mr Maxie would certainly be fired or worse and then Archie would never get to see him again.

Archie wanted to see Mr Maxie as much as possible. So much that he even had dreams about the math teacher. Dreams of slowly kissing the man until he was breathless, carefully pulling his clothing off of him. Touching him all over. He wanted to make Mr Maxie feel good. He wanted Mr Maxie to know how much he adored the man. Even if he already knew that he’d never get to.

That was the most frustrating part. No matter what he did, no matter how he studied, he’d never graduate with honors. His GPA from his previous three years of not giving a damn about school made it impossible. He was never going to get to do all the things he dreamed of to the teacher. And yet, there he was, still wasting his time studying.

When he had been accused of cheating, Mr Maxie had come to his defence. He had never seen the man like that. He had always found the redhead attractive, but he had never seen the man fight so hard. It was terrifying how strong Mr Maxie could be with just a few words and a few gestures. Terrifying and also arousing. It wasn’t the first time he went home and jerked off to thoughts of Mr Maxie and it definitely wouldn’t be the last.

By the time his eighteenth birthday came and went, he had made the dean’s list; the positive one…not the other list. The one he used to be on all the time. He had eagerly waited for Mr Maxie after school. Mr Maxie had just handed him a bunch of his papers and let him out the door, making it look like he did as he always had done, helping Mr Maxie with all that heavy stuff.

He didn’t think anyone would notice when he got into Mr Maxie car. He didn’t even care where they were going. He was actually going to go on a date. His very first date with anyone and it was going to be with Mr Maxie. He couldn’t stop looking at the man while he drive. He couldn’t stop looking at him through whatever movie Mr Maxie had taken them too. Couldn’t help but notice how cute Mr Maxie really was. Longing for him in the dark of the movie theatre. Wanted to put his arm around those thin shoulders and pull him close. He wanted to kiss Mr Maxie in the dark and taste the cola and the popcorn. Instead, he snuck his hand over the armrest to quietly hold elegant fingers in his. Just holding Mr Maxie’s hand made him feel warm inside.

He couldn’t help but wish that Mr Maxie was his boyfriend and that this was a normal date, like they always went on them. The thought of the man being his boyfriend made it even more difficult to think about the movie. He didn’t realize how badly he wanted that until he thought about it. He was sure he would be a good boyfriend too. He’d do his best to make Mr Maxie happy.

He’d do anything to make Mr Maxie happy. Even if it meant more dates with his hand in the middle of the night because touching Mr Maxie was off limits. Because as much as he wanted to, Archie wasn’t going to ask and he wasn’t going to make Mr Maxie. He was okay with getting his kisses, trying not to linger too long. Trying not to deepen them or cling to Mr Maxie to try to get under his sweaters to feel at his skin.

He wanted the math teacher more than anything he had ever wanted before and he knew he couldn’t have him.

He tried to think about other people. Even asked someone to prom, but he had spent the whole night watching Mr Maxie play chaperone across the room. Looking at the man in his rumpled suit, wanting to slow dance with him. Wanting to make Mr Maxie feel like he was the most handsome and wanted man in the gym. Because to Archie, that’s what the redhead was.

It was getting harder and harder to hold back the closer he got to graduation. Because Mr Maxie had said at the beginning. He could do whatever he wanted to Mr Maxie…but only if he graduated with honors. He knew he couldn’t do that… It’d be better if he just dropped out, joined the Marines and forgot about Mr Maxie. Because that had been his plans before the teacher came into his life.

He even told Mr Maxie that. That he was going to enlist, one time while the man was helping him prep for a history exam. Mr Maxie had just leaned and kissed him and told him if that was what he wanted, he should do it. A kiss that was different because it wasn’t a reward for good grades. It was a kiss for the sake of kissing. Archie almost lost control right then and there. It took everything he had not to just do it and take what he’d really been wanting, this entire school year.

He graduated, somewhere near the middle of his class. A miracle really. He hoped to see Mr Maxie one last time before he went off to the Marines. To thank the man. To maybe get one last kiss. Instead, he got the warmest of hugs that set his heart and his body on fire and a promise from Mr Maxie that he would write.

Mr Maxie’s letters helped him a lot though his basic training. He would read them over and over again, every night, imagining Mr Maxie, laying in his bed cot, writing to him. Those images often followed by Mr Maxie lying in bed for different, hotter reasons. And when he graduated from boot camp, Archie had quickly returned home on leave so that he could finally see Mr Maxie again. To show Mr Maxie the papers.

Mr Maxie seemed pleased to meet him. Still the same. Still too amazing and too handsome. Archie wanted to kiss him again all over again. But he needed to show Maxie something. Needed to like he needed air to breathe. He stood there in his marine dress blues and he quietly handed over the certificate of his marine corp graduation with a grin and watched at the realization hit his Mr Maxie. Archie had graduated…with honors.

Archie found himself let inside and found Mr Maxie kissing him and whispering that he was so proud and that he was allowed to do what he wanted.

It was like he had been waiting all his life for it. He was eager and desperate, kissing the man the way he always wanted to. Deeply, Hungerly Touching him the way he dreamed of. Slowly taking off his clothing and realizing that the real Mr Maxie was far nicer to look at than the dream one. He took his time, enjoying Mr Maxie. He refused to go quickly. He had a promise to keep himself. He was going to make Mr Maxie feel so so good. Enjoying the way the man arched and moaned his name. Enjoyed how he shook and begged for more. He had loved Mr Maxie for so long and now he was getting to love him like he wanted.

Archie didn’t last long, but he recovered quickly, making up for a years worth of longing and frustrations. He lost track of time. It didn’t matter at all, so long as he had Mr Maxie in his arms. So long as he had Mr Maxie in bed with him, lost in pleasure that Archie gave to him. He fell asleep with Mr Maxie in his arms and woke up with the man still there and he knew…this is what he wanted in life. To wake up every morning just like this. He told a bleary Maxie that. That once he was out of the Marines, he’d be back permanently. Because he was in love with Mr Maxie and when he came back, he promised he would make love to Maxie again, every day he could for the rest of their lives.

Mr Maxie just smiled at him and curled back up against him to go back to sleep, looking contented by that. It would be a hard 4 years, but the prize at the end was totally going to be worth it.


	29. Day 29 - With Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxie loves berries. Specially the red ones. Archie finds he likes the “red one” too.

A sneaky hand dipped into his basket again. Archie just sighed and pretended he didn’t see it. He knew that taking Maxie berry picking wasn’t the best of ideas. The Magma leader was always trying to filch his hard work right out from under him. He watched the berry go from his basket into Maxie’s mouth and shook his head again.

"Those are supposed to be for the pokemon, Maxie."

"But they’re so good when they’re fresh. I’m only taking a few. The trees are full of them. It’s not like the pokemon are going to starve if I have a couple."

Only, it hadn’t been a couple. In the hour that they had already been there, Maxie had already eaten at least a dozen ripe berries. Chesto, lum, razz, one after another. Even now, he watched the man straining on his tiptoes to try and reach the berries that were too high up for him to reach.

Maxie was adorable like that. He tried not to laugh when the man made little hops, trying to reach. He could see the frustration cross Maxie’s face and put his basket down to go over to the man. “Need help?” He teased. He knew Maxie was a bit…sensitive about his height.

Berry stained lips frowned at him. “No! I have this.” He insisted and hopped up again. “Just go and pick your own.”

"What? Are you going to try and climb it?" Archie scoffed. He couldn’t picture Maxie, straight laced, too serious Maxie, climbing trees.

"No! Perish the thought. If I can just reach a little more." Maxie’s arms went up again and Archie watched how his sweater rode up his body, baring his navel a little. He could picture Maxie like that, hands tied above his head, body bared to him. He groaned. Maxie did too, swearing a little.

Archie sighed and slowly put arms around the man and lifted him. He heard a loud protest. “What are you doing, you lout! Put me down this instance!”

Archie held onto the man’s middle, just holding him in the air. “You wanted those up there, right? So now you can get them. Just deal with it.” He tried to ignore, as always, how good Maxie felt in his hands.

"Hmph." he heard and laughed. But soon, Maxie had the berries he wanted and demanded, "I want down now, Archie. Right this second!"

"Yeah yeah. As you wish, your highness. Geeze. It wasn’t like I was going to drop you." He was still reluctant to put Maxie’s feet back on the ground. So much so that his hands remained where they were, wrapped around the man’s waist. It took him a second to realize he was still holding the man and suddenly let go. "I’ll get you a step ladder next time, short stuff."

Maxie scowled. “I’m not short!” He huffed, turning his back stiffly and heading to a new berry tree, muttering under his breath.

Archie followed, laughing to himself. Maxie was just adorable and he was glad the man hadn’t noticed it yet. Noticed how much he liked Maxie. How much he was attracted to the man. He knew if he acted on his feelings it would change everything between them. Whatever this tenuous friendship they had as co-leaders would become something else. He didn’t want to ruin that. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship because he couldn’t keep it in his pants.

Once more, dexterous fingers plucked a berry off of the tree. He watched it’s path this time. Watched Maxie’s lips close around it, watched the juice stain his lips red for a moment. Watched as the look of bliss crossed his normally stoic features. Arceus how he wanted to be that berry. To be swallowed by those lips. He was certain Maxie’s mouth would feel amazing on him.

He didn’t realize he was staring until he heard the sharp “What?” From Maxie.

Jarred out of his less than chaste thoughts, Archie approached the man, putting his basket down at his feet. “Nothing. Just. You really like them, don’t you? The berries?”

"Yeah? So? What of it? I seem to recall you really liking poached fish. I’m allowed to like berries."

Archie laughed a little. “Geeze. I was just asking. Don’t have to read me the riot act.” He shifted a little, trying to look away from those lips that he was certain would taste of the fruit Maxie had been eating. “So…which are your favorites?”

Maxie looked rather put out by the question. “Those.” He pointed to one of the trees yet to be harvested. “I like those best.” Yet Maxie hadn’t gone to that area yet and Archie wondered why for a long moment before he realized just why it was that the man was scowling about it all. 

The berries were high in the branches, well away from Maxie’s reach.  
Archie looked at the man a moment and decided. “You stay put a moment.” He demanded and then went to the tree. They were almost too high for him too. But he wasn’t below climbing.

"What are you doing, Archie? Get down from there. You’ll fall and get hurt…" The worry he heard from Maxie’s tone of voice was warming.

"I’m fine. See. I’m just going to grab a few and…" He lost his balance and desperately grabbed for branches on his way down to the ground. He hit with a hard thud.

Maxie was at his side immediately, looking both angry and concerned. “You idiot! I told you to get down. Are you okay? You aren’t hurt are you? I swear to Arceus if you broke something, I’m going to….mmmmf.”

Archie pressed a berry to Maxie’s lips shutting him up. “Hush you. I’m fine. I’ve hurt myself more shaving.” Not that he shaved, but that was beside the point. He kept pushing until Maxie’s lips parted.

He watched the man’s pupils dilate a little as the flavors of the berry hit his tongue. He felt the wet flick over his fingertips. A sensation that went right to his groin. He sat up to hide it. “There. See. All good here. And you get those berries you like so much.” Without thinking, he slowly held another out for Maxie.

"I…guess." He muttered before leaning forward to take it from his fingers again. Each one brought a small sound of Maxie that made Archie’s heart beat faster and his pants grow tighter. He knew he hadn’t gotten many though and he wanted to drag it out.

"You wanna sit over there then? And enjoy these?" He nodded to the tree he had fallen from before scooting under it to lean his back against the trunk. Making sure there was no room for Maxie except against him.

Maxie frowned. “I suppose we deserve a break.” He sat down, trying to keep at a polite distance but Archie was having none of that. He immediately reached out and grabbed the smaller man, pulling him to his chest, ignoring the loud protest and the painful jab of bony elbows into his ribs.

"Here…now relax and enjoy." Archie purred, slowly starting to feed the man again, watching Maxie lose his scowl under the flavors of his favorite fruit, eagerly opening his mouth for Archie to press the sweet treat in. Whining a little when Archie started to tease a little. Slowly dragging the fruit over Maxie’s lips before pulling it away and eating it himself.

His own mouth came alive at the taste. He had never! It was no wonder Maxie liked these. They tasted utterly delicious. “Can’t have you getting all of them.” He teased, earning another put out glare. “Well, I’m almost out and I wanted to try one at least.”

Maxie sighed. “We’ll just pick the fallen ones off the ground to wash later.” He didn’t seem to like that notion. He was eyeing the last berry, still in Archie’s hand.

Archie smirked a little, holding it before Maxie, watching him zero in on it. Slowly pulling his hand away, as if he was going to eat it himself. Closer. Closer. His fingers held the berry to his own lips and was surprised when Maxie leaned forward and tried to eat it anyway. He took the chance. He doubted he could get another. He let Maxie have the berry, only because he leaned in to steal a kiss, using his tongue to push the fruit into Maxie’s mouth.

Maxie tasted of the fruit. Sweet and flavorful with a slight spice that Archie couldn’t define. He kissed deeper, holding Maxie closer. How long had he wanted to do this? How long had he wanted to press his lips to that smart mouth. He groaned in surprise when Maxie’s arms went around his shoulders and Maxie’s tongue ventured to meet his.

He shifted his weight, until he was guiding Maxie’s back onto the ground. So that he could lay above the man and kiss him more deeply. Kiss the man until the only thing Archie could taste anymore was Maxie and just Maxie. He found that Maxie tasted better than any berry. Only then did he pull away to look at the man below him. A man panting for breath and flushing as red as his hair, pupils fully dilated with desire and pleasure.

"Too bad." he breathed. "That was the last one…"

"Oh…That’s not the last. I have a lot more of those where that came from." Archie promised and leaned down again, fully aware that they weren’t going to be getting any more berries today and not caring because he was finally getting Maxie.


	30. Day 30 - Happy Endings the Long Way Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place after Omega Ruby. After all is said and done, everyone deserves a happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic contains character death, PTSD and shifting character perspectives.

_Maxie_

Burning. Everything was burning. The sky was on fire. The seas were boiling. The ground shook and rolled. It was like hell itself heralded by the huge red devil that he had woken. He had called forth that monster. He had asked for this. He had wanted this. This was the world he had desired. A world of fire. A world of hell. He would burn the world and from it’s ashes, a new, better world would raise. 

But the fires wouldn’t stop. The smoke and the burning filled his lungs, stronger than any cigarette. He couldn’t breathe… He was choking. He was burning alive. He was burning alive from the inside, right along with the world.

Screaming…Someone was screaming.

Maxie curled up more upon himself, wedging himself further into the small crack between his two book shelves. The bed he had just left behind already a distant memory. He closed his eyes tightly, hands over his ears. Yet the screaming wouldn’t stop. The burning… the fire. It would never stop. It would always be there, just behind his closed eyes. A never ending horror movie, playing on constant loop in his mind. Waking, sleeping. It never ended.

Groudon… everything he expected. He had been a fool to think that he could control such a beast. He deserved it. He deserved the fire. He deserved the fear. The lash of heat on his face and the realization that nothing was going to stop the destruction that he wrought. 

It was his fault. It was all his fault. Countless lives burnt along with the flames that should have lead to rebirth. It only led to death. So many had died. He could see Blaise, or what was left of him. A charred corpse still reaching for him. Eyes still begging him. Save him…

But Maxie couldn’t save anyone. He couldn’t do anything. He curled up tighter yet the screams got louder. Someone…someone was still screaming, surrounded by the putrid smell of cooking flesh. It was everywhere. In his hair. In his clothing. In his memories. It would never ever leave him no matter how many times he scrubbed himself. Scrub until he bled and yet the stench of burning death lingered upon him.

How many had died that day? How many Pokemon? How many people? How many had his great plan for a better tomorrow killed. How many tomorrows had he stolen. How many had been burned beyond recognition. How many had died while he lived.

He lived… He lived and he didn’t deserve to. It should be him, roasting in Groudon’s fire for eternity. It should be him… A man like him didn’t deserve forgiveness. He didn’t deserve second chances. He deserved hell. He deserved to die… He should have died along with Blaise. Along with the world.

Along with the world he had almost brought to ruin had the child not been there… Archie had tried to tell him, tried to warn him, so so many times. So many times. But he hadn’t listened. He had been right. He had been right and nothing was going to stop him. Once the 10-year-plan started, Archie would see. Everyone would see. Everyone would see how the Great Maxie had saved everyone, making more room for everyone to live and eat.

10 years… all plans were but kindling before the wrath of a god. Had the child not been there, the world…everything…there would be nothing left but a nightmare of dust and ash. Dust and ash and the screaming…

Why wouldn’t the screaming stop…. why didn’t the nightmare ever end?

Make it end… Just make it stop. It would be so easy if Arche hadn’t taken all the sharp objects away. If Archie hadn’t hidden all the medications. If Archie didn’t keep him so closely monitored. He’d have done it already, if Archie hadn’t cared…why had he cared…after everything Maxie had said. After everything he had done. Archie had the right to hate him most of all. He’d killed Amber after all. Murdered the SSS member right in front of the man. Murdered him in the same moment he had killed his third fire, both lost to the beast he had woken.

Archie had every right to hate him. To abandon him. To leave him to burn along with his nightmares. Archie walked a different path. A higher path. Maxie didn’t have the right to drag him down into his personal hell. Into a place where the screaming wouldn’t cease.

He didn’t have the right…and yet…there Archie was.

There Archie was, walking boldly into the flames. There was Archie, calling out his name softly. Gently. A soft, subtle sound that cut through the screaming like a knife. Archie’s voice and Maxie’s eyes shot open, ignorent of the tears running down his face. There was Archie, kneeling before his little hiding spot, face lined with quiet concern, arms opened wide for him.

There was no fire. There was no smoke. There were no bodies. It was just Archie… Just Archie.

He couldn’t launch himself at the man fast enough, clinging to him, body wracked with strained sobs. His throat hurt badly…like he had screamed himself raw. He didn’t care. He didn’t care because Archie’s arms were around him. Archie held him and rocked him softly. Kissed his forehead and murmured to him that everything was all right now. That the nightmare was over.

Maxie could only sob harder. It was never over… Archie could chase it away but once he was gone, it would come back. It always came back. But so long as Archie was there, holding him, the flames were just a distant memory. They couldn’t hurt him. Like this, he could finally sleep. He could sleep knowing that Archie was there. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to stop the screaming.

———-

_Archie_

The screaming… Archie broke a little every time he heard it. He heard it often. Too often. Sometimes multiple times a night. Silent evenings broken by the deep harsh screams of the man down the hall. He felt a dagger twist deeply in his heart. Maxie was having that nightmare…again.

The doctors had told him to expect this. They said that for someone who had seen what Maxie had, this was normal. They said that eventually, it would go away. Eventually… He just had to be patient. He just had to be patient and wait it out. Just like how eventually, the doctors claimed that Maxie would be able to sit with him beside a fireplace without shaking like he was about to come apart. That Maxie would be able to eat cooked meat without throwing up. That Maxie, his Maxie, would come back to him, whole and well again.

The screaming grew louder and he remained seated. The doctors said Maxie needed to do this. Needed to do this on his own. He couldn’t be Maxie’s crutch. That if he kept rescuing Maxie, the man would never learn to fight his demons on his own. But he hated it. He hated hearing that once strong, confident, condescending voice cry out in terror at things only he could see and hear.

He had to be strong… He could do this, for Maxie… if it helped Maxie get better…

Yet it continued. Pitiful shouts that might or might not be his name, yelled over and over again like a prayer. Maxie needed him. Maxie needed him right now and damn what the doctors said and thought. They weren’t the ones that had found Maxie passed out after having taken a half a bottle of sleeping pills. They weren’t the ones that noticed the new cuts on his body. They weren’t the one that sat there, on the toilet, helping the man to wash so that he didn’t end up bleeding.

They didn’t have to sit there, a room away, while the man they loved screamed himself hoarse.

It always broke his heart to see Maxie now. Maxie had once been so confident. Tall and imposing and maybe a little nerdy… but Maxie now…he seemed so small now. Fragile. A shaking child, hiding away from the scary monsters that were coming to eat him. Archie could only kneel where the man could see him and quietly call his name. Call his name and hope he answered. Hope that once again, Maxie was still with him enough to respond. That the nightmares hadn’t stolen the man away from him completely

Seeing a man shatter, trying to pick up the pieces… sometimes it was almost too much for him. Sometimes he even wondered if he should be here. If he shouldn’t just go. Give Maxie to the professionals. To someone better educated to help him. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t abandon Maxie any more than he could do what the doctors suggested. Just as he couldn’t say “I told you so”. Maxie blamed himself enough without Archie adding to it.

All Archie could do was this. Was sit here and watch this man break more. Hold his splintered bits together as best as he could. Rock him gently and make empty promises because those made Archie feel better, even if he knew it was inevitable. No matter what he promised, Maxie would always have those dreams. No matter how tightly he held Maxie, Maxie would always go to a place in his head that Archie could not follow. A place he was certain held nothing good for Maxie.

He held the man until the tears stopped. Until the shaking gave way to stillness. Until fear filled green eyes closed in sleep. He kissed the wet trails down Maxie’s cheeks and stood, the man still in his arms. 

The doctors had suggested that he make Maxie sleep in his own bed. Sharing a bed would only hinder recovery. Archie wasn’t going to listen to them any more. Not when Maxie finally looked so peaceful. Not when he clutched at him so tightly and whimpered when he tried to get the man to let go. There would be no separate bed for Maxie. Not any more. If that’s what it took to enable the man to finally sleep… so be it. They didn’t understand Maxie the way he did. They didn’t love Maxie the way he did.

Even if he wasn’t educated. Even if he wasn’t really equipped to handle this. Even if the only thing he could do for the man was kiss the nightmares away and try to be strong for him, that was what he was going to do. He would be strong for Maxie. Stronger than he had ever been before. He couldn’t ever let Maxie see how much this hurt him. How much he too wanted to cry. He couldn’t because someone had to be strong for Maxie until Maxie could once again stand on his own two feet. If that meant he was going to become Maxie’s crutch, so be it. So be it because Archie wasn’t going to lose Maxie. Not to anyone. He would fight for Maxie, along side Maxie, just like in the old days.

Only this time, it wasn’t the Earth at stake. It was something much much more important to Archie. This fight was for Maxie himself. Archie refused to lose.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

_Maxie_

Maxie stood before the mirror and adjusted himself a little more. He knew he was being fussy. He couldn’t help it. He had to look perfect. There was just no way he was ever going to go out there and not look his very best. Not today. Not today of all days.

His heart felt lighter in his chest than it had felt in a long time. It was like a weight had been lifted from him. He knew it was okay a small reprieve. There would still be the nightmares. There would still be the guilt. He would still wake in the night screaming. He would still flinch away from bright, hot fires. There would still be those days when he hated himself so much that he wanted to die. When Archie had to keep a very close eye on him, just in case. But even with those days ahead of him, there would also be better days. Days and nights spent with the man who had stayed with him when he was at his worst.

The man who had tried to stop him from making a foolish mistake. A man who had remained with him after. He had fought against Archie for so long and yet Archie had fought for him. Archie kept fighting for him even now. Archie had never given up on him. Maxie knew he didn’t ever deserve a man like Archie and yet, and yet…

He adjusted himself again and took a small breath. He was as good as he was going to get. He wished he could look better. Like more. He wished he didn’t look so tired. He that he didn’t look so broken. Trash could be dressed up in finery but it would always be trash. And when he looked at himself in that mirror, that was what he saw. He saw the man that had nearly destroyed the world. He saw a murdering bastard.   
He saw a man undeserving of the love and affection Archie gave to him.

Maxie wondered if he could do this. He wondered if he could put Archie through this. Archie had done so much for him already. Archie had kept him reasonably sane. He swallowed down the self-doubt, trying not to retch at the bitterness behind the emotion. No time to get cold feet now…

He took a shaking breath and turned to leave his room towards the small private beach. Towards Archie.

Archie, who looked so handsome. So happy. So…relieved. He had made the man wait. He could see the worried looks of their admins grow less so as he approached. Once more, guilt started to gnaw at his insides. Guilt for making Archie wait. For once more doing something to hurt the man. He was always hurting Archie, even if he didn’t mean to.

It took everything in Maxie’s power not to just turn and run and instead walk right up to the man and look up at him to whisper, “I…I’m sorry.” He was always always apologizing these days. Apologizing to Archie for making the man help him bathe so he didn’t end up hurting himself. For making the man look after him. For relying on Archie to hold him tight when the memories and the nightmares got too strong. When he relived those dark moments under Groudon’s sway. “I’m sorry I made you wait…”

\----

_Archie_

His heart felt so much lighter when he saw Maxie appear. He had started to wonder if Maxie had changed his mind about this. A part of him would understand if it was so. There were still so many things bothering Maxie. So many things that were still hurting Maxie, including Maxie himself. Archie had just hoped that he could give Maxie something…something in the now. Something for the future. Something for Maxie to focus on other than the past. The past which hurt his Maxie so. Which hurt Archie badly.

He saw the tiredness. He saw how much effort it took for Maxie to make himself do anything. His heart went out to the man. Maxie was trying as hard as he was. Trying to get better, in his own ways. It made Archie want to help him even more. Made Archie love the man even more. To Archie, at that moment, Maxie was the most handsome man he had ever seen.

He reached out and lightly touched Maxie’s face in a gentle touch, smiling warmly. “I’d wait forever for you.” He meant it too. If this was too soon…he would wait. He would wait for as long as he had to. Until Maxie was certain this is what he wanted. But Maxie was here, standing in front of him and that was enough for him to know that yes, yes it was what Maxie wanted.

"Are you ready? You know you don’t have to…" He muttered and waited until Maxie nodded at him and held out his hand for Archie to take. He could feel soft tremors. He knew that Maxie was just barely holding himself together. He dragged Maxie closer, holding him close. "Did you know…as a captain of pirates, I get to do this…" He pulled out a small set of rings.

"Maximilian Matdsubusa… will you take me? To be your husband?" Archie held his breath.

\-----

_Matt_

It was beautiful. It was hard not to bawl like a little baby. His bro was getting hitched! He knew captains could marry people but he’d never seen one marry himself to someone else. But it was his bro and rules didn’t apply. They didn’t apply when this was a long time coming. Far too long if you asked him.

He stood to the side, to bare witness, along with sis, and the robot and…cute round Tabitha. Maybe he could ask bro to marry them someday! But after this. After bro and Maxie had time together. They’d waited long enough.

He did cry a little when Maxie said “I do”. He sobbed when the two men exchanged rings and kissed deeply on the sand. On that space between sea and land. He could see that Tabitha was crying too and felt the urge to kiss them away. But this was Bro’s day! Bro’s and Maxie’s.

It was a short ceremony, seeing as it was Archie conducting it for himself. But Matt didn’t mind. It meant that they could party earlier. Celebrating together, both the old gangs, one big family again.

"Long time coming." Came the sniffling voice near him and he looked to Tabitha and smiled. "Yeah. But they deserve it. Bro’s gonna stay with Maxie forever."

Tabitha smiled back and hugged his arm. “I hope it’ll be my turn soon.”

Matt laughed. “Let um have their honeymoon first.” Well, as soon as Archie stopped kissing his new husband long enough to actually join them to the after party.


End file.
